Las leyendas
by luna.zanches.58
Summary: Mikan y Nanami Yukihara son dos hermanas gemelas y una leyenda en la Academia Alice, son las gemelas de la vida y la muerte,su único "Pariente" es Narumi, un profesor de la Academia. cuando entran por primera vez a clases todo cambiara, mucho mas cuando conozcan a diferentes personas y consigan nuevas amistades, ademas de un reto que tendrán que enfrentar
1. Chapter 1

1_ Las leyendas

_**En la Academia Gakuen Alice hay un rumor que ha pasado de boca a boca, estudiante a estudiante, estudiante a profesor... así poco a poco todo el mundo se entero de la LEYENDA**_

_**Esta Leyenda habla sobre dos chicas nacidas de un amor prohibido, un profesor y una alumna para ser exactos. Ellas dos eran las dos mas poderosas del mundo llamada Nanami Yukihara, la gemela del ataque y Mikan Yukihara la gemela de la protección**_

_**Por que Nanami tiene todos los poderes del ataque, todos los poderes que llegan a un solo objetivo: matar y lastimar**_

_**Y Mikan tiene todos los poderes de Protección y todos estos tienen solo un objetivo: el objetivo de curar y salvar**_

_**Ambas como ya dije, son total y absolutamente conocidas por toda la Academia Alice **_

_**La cosa es cuando ambas hermanas llegan a la academia Alice por pedido de su padrino, tío y único familiar casi directo de ellas les pide, ruega y obliga ir a la Academia acompañado de Ruka Nogi y Natsume Hyuga**_

_**Es aquí donde comienza nuestra historia, donde empieza la verdadera historia de las hermanas Yukihara, donde empieza la leyenda de las hermanas Yukihara en la Academia "Gakuen Alice" donde empieza la verdadera leyenda, la verdadera historia.**_

_**Los chicos tienen mucho por aprender, mucho por entender, mucho por sentir y muchas, muchas cosas mas**_

_**Por que la vida no es negra, no es blanca ni rosada, la vida es un color neutro, un día es rosa, otro negro y otro verde, siempre cambia por que La vida jamás esta dormida y cada día hay que vivirlo como el ultimo.**_

_**Ese es el dicho de Nanami y Mikan Yukihara y eso, es justamente lo que le enseñaran a Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru y a todos los demás, le enseñaran a divertirse aun encarcelados y que todo, absolutamente todo en la vida tiene dos caras, dos caminos, dos miradas pero sobre todo, dos puntos de vista...**_

_**No se puede vivir solo**_

_**No se puede vivir sufriendo**_

_**Por que eso no es vivir**_

_**A eso se le llama Morir**_

_**A esas personas se le dicen "Muertos en Vida"**_

_**Y justamente eso, es lo que menos necesita este mundo, esta ciudad y, sobre todo, esta escuela. Ellos necesitaban alegría y esperanzas, Mikan y Nanami se encargarían de ayudar y darles parte de su alegría a todos ellos**_


	2. Chapter 2

2_ Las chicas Leyenda

Narumi, un hombre de unos 20 y tantos y unos 30 y pocos, con precioso cabello rubio hasta los hombros, ojos azul perfectos y una piel muy clara estaba entrando al aula para dar una noticia, detrás de el dos pequeñas niñas lo seguían.

POV Natsume

El profesor mas gay de toda escuela elemental y nuestro tutor del curso entro al aula

El jamás estaba aquí, excepto para dar noticias que podían ser buenas o malas, cosa que en realidad no me importo, apenas sentí su molesta presencia en el aula me tape mi rostro con el manga que tenia, puse mis pies sobre el banco y al instante me "dormí" pero seguía en la realidad, ósea, escuchaba y entendía pero mis ojos estaban cerrados y de verdad parecía dormido, lo hacia cuando quería que me creyeran dormido, era una manera de decir "No me molesten por que los haré cenizas"...

-HOLA MIS AMORES! –grito al entrar y recibió (posiblemente) miradas de asco y algunos insultos que llegaron a mis oídos- Siempre tan amorosos, bueno a lo que venia. Hoy entran dos estudiantes nuevas que son muy... ESPECIALES –dijo y al decir esto me pico un poco la curiosidad, pero seguí como si nada- que además son mis sobrinas y ahijadas legales

En ese momento me saque el manga de la cara para ver pero seguí con mi posición, entonces vi a dos preciosas chicas, pero no era ese tipo de hermosura artificial si no una hermosura mas natural, perfectamente natural... una era alta, tez clara, pelo color castaño claro y recogido en dos coletas altas con ojos color chocolate, la otra era de la misma altura, con la tez un poco mas clara, el pelo castaño claro y corto hasta los hombros perfectamente desmechado con ojos chocolate.

En ese momento me di cuenta que el profesor gay estaba escribiendo los nombres en el pisaron

-Sus nombres- dijo en un tono misterioso y divertido- son Mikan y Nanami Yukihara, las gemelas Yukihara de protección y ataque –dijo señalando a cada una

Al instante de decir eso se escucharon mil y un murmullo que se entremezclaban y no se entendía nada al final, todos estaban mirando asombrados, esta vez incluyéndome a mi en esto

-¿Ellas son...

-Sipi –dijo Narumi asintiendo- les doy una hora para que se conozcan ¡ADIOS MIS AMORES!

-Alto hay –grito Hotaru Imai, una de las estudiantes modelo y Narumi freno su marcha- no ha dicho sus asientos y parejas.

-Sus asientos son al lado de sus parejas –dijo Narumi mirando el salon y... ¿por qué me miraba a mi?- y sus parejas son Natsume Hyuga y Ruka Nogi

-¿Cómo? –exclame yo pero el muy %&/(%&% se fue antes de que pudiera quemarlo y enterrar sus cenizas en el infierno- Agg

-¿Ustedes son las chicas de la leyenda? –pregunto uno rapidamente, casi saltándole encima a las chicas

-Si –dijeron ambas a la vez, seguían en el mismo lugar de siempre

-¿Entonces una es ataque y la otra protección?

-Si –dijeron de nuevo a la vez ¿acaso no sabían hablar de otra forma?

-Yo soy protección –dijo la chica de pelo largo

-Y yo ataque –dijo la de pelo corto

-¿Sus padres son los jefes de la organización secreta Zero? –pregunto otro y ante esto las mire seriamente, nosotros (habilidades peligrosas) peleábamos contra esa agencia...

-Puede ser –dijo Mikan ¿eso era un si o un no?

-¿Cuánto Alices tienen?

-¿Cuánto años tienen?

-¿Son sobrinas biológicas de Narumi?

-¿Cuáles son sus Alices?

-¿Les podemos decir Nanami y Mikan a secas?...

En ese momento me tape los oidos, era mejor no escuchar tanto barullo, al instante de cerrar los ojos algo me vino a la mente, no se que era, pero tampoco era como si me interesara, preferi olvidarme de todo, en ese instante empece a caer en la inconciencia y algo raro ocurrio

En mi mente aparecieron dos niñas, ambas De pelo castaño, ambas De unos 5 años

Con una mujer que era casi igual a ellas pero mas alta, mas hermosa, ella estaba acompañada por un hombre de pelo negro y ojos verdes ¿quién era ese hombre? ¿y esa mujer? ¿de donde conocia a esas niñas? Tambien alli, en esa aldea, estaban mis padres, juntos como cuando era pequeño, estaba Ruka con sus animales y mi hermanita, Aoi de tres años jugando con los animales

Ese lugar me causaba un cariño inigualable, me daba contención, tranquilidad, amor, era como si ya lo conociece, como si fuera lo que a mi durante tanto tiempo me falto, lo que durante tiempo busque sin saber como encontrarlo

-¡Natsy! –grito una preciosa chica de pelo castaño, largo y recogido en una coleta alta

-No me llames asi –exclamo mi yo de cinco años

-Huy, pero no te amargues –dijo ella haciendo un puchero bastante tonto y tierno, mi yo de niño rió ante esa mirada que la pequeña le dedicaba y se sentó bien sobre el césped

-Que tonta eres

-Bueno ¡QUIERO UN HELADO!

-¿Un helado? Bueno, llama a tu hermana –dijo Natsume levantándose y fue junto a sus padres para pedirle un poco de dinero, rapidamente Ruka, Natsume y esas dos castañas de entr años caminaban a una heladería acompañados de esa mujer tan parecida a los niños

-Natsy, Ruka-pyon –dijo la otra castaña de pelo corto, deberia tener la misma edad que la otra y al parecer eran hermanas pues eran muy parecidas

-¿Qué? –preguntamos ambos a la vez

-No nos van a olvidar nunca ¿verdad?

-Claro que no –dijo Ruka rapidamente

-¿Cómo nos olvidaríamos de dos personas tan gritonas, lloronas, molestas, escandalosas y alegres? –pregunto mi yo pequeño tratando de relajar ese ambiente tenso- Solo escuchar su voz me recuerda un dolor de cabeza insoportable –dijo el tocándose la frente dramáticamente

-¡Natsume! –gritaron ambas a la vez con un puchero

Era todo paz y amor

Era todo tranquilidad

Me senta invencible

Me sentía protegido

Como hace años jamás me había sentido, no queria salir de ese precioso sueño, queria seguir en la tranquilidad...

pero esa tranquilidad no me duro demasiado...

de repente escuche un ruido agudo, fuerte y molesto, abri mis ojos y saque mi manga de la cara para ver a Hotaru silbando

-¿Qué paso ahora? –le pregunte en un susurro a Ruka

-no lo se –contesto el a su vez y yo suspire

-No se puede dormir en paz –bufe y el rio un poco mientras dejaba de acariciar ese conejo que tenía en sus brazos, yo suspire y me gire a ver que sucedía esta vez

-¿No te da curiosidad esas par de gemelas? –pregunto Ruka con el ceño fruncido mientras las observaba

-No, yo quiero el silencio de siempre y ellas lo corrompen –dije bufando mientras veía como Hotaru Imai se preparaba para, por lo que se podía observar, comenzar a regañar a las mil personas que rodeaban a las gemelas, yo suspire, esto sería largo, largo y muy entretenido.


	3. Preguntas, Respuestas y Amigos

3_ Preguntas, Respuestas y Amigos

_- POV Mikan-_

todos estaban haciendo preguntas y charlando sobre nosotras ¿o con nosotras? Yo solo miraba entre sorprendida y asustada, no entendia nada de lo que me decian digo ¿cuándo te hablan 30 chicos, todos a los gritos y de diferente temas tu escuchas? Pues yo no y al parecer mi hermana tampoco ya que veía igual de desentendida aquella situación tan extraña a nuestro parecer.

Mire en el salon alguien que me ayudara y me percate de nuestras "parejas" el chico de pelo negro desordenado, ojos carmesí y tez clara parecia dormitar con un libro sobre su rostro, a su lado se encontraba un chico de pelo rubio y ojos celestes de tez algo menos clara con un conejo en brazos, supuse que el azabache era Natsume y el de conejo Ruka. Pero ninguno de los dos nos prestaban atención, luego vi a una chica seria, de pelo corto negro y ojos violetas, era un poco petiza y de piel clara, ella estaba construyendo algo, al levantar la mirada para agarrar una herramienta me vio y yo le roge (No verbalmente obvio) que me ayudase, ella asintió demostrando que me entendia y se paro sobre su banco, tomo aire y silbo tan fuerte que dejo el oido palpitando a mas de uno, rapidamente todos se cayaron, tomaron asiento, dejaron de preguntar y ese tal Natsume se saco el manga de la cabeza para ver que estaba sucediendo

-¡ESCUCHEN! –grito ella y al ver que al fin hasta las moscas se cayaron ella dejo de gritar- muy bien, les preguntaran a las chicas sus preguntas levantando la mano y presentándose, no quiero escuchar murmullos o un grito por que estoy trabajando, el que lo haga probare con el mi nuevo Bakagun 5000 ¿entendido? –pregunto ella con tono autoritario y todos asintieron con demasiado temor como para negarse, luego ella se volvio a sentar- Nonoko –dijo señalando

"Nonoko" era una chica de pelo azul y ojos rosados, era muy alta y estaba sentada junto a una chica de pelo rosa y ojos azules.

-Hola, soy Nonoko Ogasawara, Alice de la química –se presento ella amigablemente- queria preguntarles ¿cuántos alices tienen?

Al instante mi hermana se puso ha hacer cuentas, estaba sumando sus alices, mas los mios, mas los robados, mas los copiados... todos se sorprendieron cuando ella empezo a sumar después del 12 y yo la mire aburrida, mi hermana continuaba contando y llego a mas de los treinta, ahora teníamos a todos sorprendidos, yo suspire cansada de las cuentas

-Muchos –conteste amablemente y mire a mi hermana con una mirada de "no te pongas a calcular Nanami, no seas aburrida"

-¿Cuáles? –pregunto la chica de su lado- perdon, no me presente me llamo Anna Umenomiya, Alice de la comida.

-Bueno, veamos... –dije mi hermana pensativa- se puede decir que, aunque tenemos muchos Alices los que son "nuestros" asi como la extensión de la palabra son 5 –dijo ella y yo entendí- digo, supuestamente nacimos con cinco

-Son Alices que solo tenemos nosotras y es muy difícil que haya uno igual o paracido –explique yo- Nanami tiene los Alices llamados: Armas síquicas que te ocacionan daños mentales que puede hacer que el otro pierda la memoria, se desmaye, caiga en coma o en algunos casos, muere.

-También tengo Naturaleza, controlo fuego, aire, hielo, agua, tierra, arboles, animales y a los niños menores de 5 años que son considerados parte de la naturaleza, con ella puedo crear catastrofes naturales o en algunos casos protegerme a mi misma aunque por lo general todos terminan muriendo –dijo ella como si nada, su forma de decir las cosas no era nada delicada- Tengo pesadillas, es un alice que hace que determinado ser vivo sufra de pesadillas hasta que no pueda con su propia pena y se suicide o, en casos mas normales que no pueda volver a dormir nunca mas en su vida- dijo nuevamente como si nada

-los otros dos son La muerte y Robacion de almas, la muerte hace que ella pueda elegir como, donde y cuando morira alguien, Robacion de almas es como dice su nombre, una forma de robar el alma de cierta persona o ser vivo para dejarlo como se les dice "muertos en vida" o para los humanos simples "Zombies"

-Mikan tiene anulación, que es un alice que anula cualquier otro sin importar nivel o categoría, tiene escudo que hace un escudo alrededor de ella y quien ella quiera que los protege de cualquier daño fisico-mental, curación que cura cualquier herida física como quebraduras, quemaduras, maldiciones y tambien mentales como perdida de memoria, desmayos y personas en coma

-Tengo Salvación que es salvar una persona cuando ella esta a punto de morir dándole gran parte de mi energía y una pequeña parte del poder, tambien tengo Volver a la vida o resucitacion que sirve para revivir una persona muerta, parecido a Salvación pero gasto mas energia y poder, por eso estos no los uso, sobretodo por que acortan la mitad de mi vida cada vez que los uso –termine yo y todos asintieron, algo asombrados y algo asustados

-Yo soy Yuu Tobita, pero todos me dicen Linchou, soy el representante de la clase B –dijo un chico de aspecto timido- ¿Ustedes de verdad son las chicas de la leyenda, digo, la leyenda es igual a su vida?

-Mas o menos, hay partes inventadas –dijo Nanami sonriéndole- pero si, se parece en un ¿90%? –dijo esta vez mirándome

-Si, mas o menos –dije yo- lo que no es cierto es que nuestros padres escaparon de la academia por nuestra culpa, si no por que ya no aguantaban algunas cosas, nosotras nacimos aproximadamente, dos años después –explique yo

-Tampoco es cierto que nuestros padres nos abandonaron o bueno, no del todo, si nosotros nos quedábamos con ellos, posiblemente la Agencia Zero nos hubiera usado para su propio beneficio, entonces decidieron dejarnos con alguien cercano a ellos que es nuestro "abuelo" –explico mi hermana- ellos no pudieron venir por que Zero les habia puesto un localizador y nos podían poner en riesgo

-Tampoco es cierto que nosotros viviamos escapando, siempre hemos vivido en un mismo lugar –explique yo- solo que no pensaron que nosotras viviríamos en una aldea casi inexistente a las afueras de Tokio

-Y bueno, son un monton de minimos detalles que hacen que la leyenda no sea muy cierta- dijo Nanami, asi contestamos preguntas durante una hora, cuando sono el timbre del almuerzo, Nonoko y Anna nos guiaron hasta el comedor, alli nos sentamos con ellas, con Hotaru Imai (la chica que había silbado antes) y Yuu Tobita, ellos me caian muy bien, Nonoko y Anna eran muy alegres, dulces y amables, se querian mucho, casi como hermanas, Hotaru era de aspecto serio e inexpresiva, pero llegamos a sacarle una sonrisa de vez en vez y era una persona considerada aunque amaba el dinero y molestar, por ultimo Yuu o Linchou, como nos pidio llamarlo era una persona muy inteligente, tímido y de alguna manera tierno, nos ayudo con muchas cosas y se ofreció a ayudarnos a estudiar para ponernos al día, entonces entramos al aula y alli estaba nuestro tio

-¡HOLA DE NUEVOS MIS AMORES! –grito el y escuche algunas palabras nada tiernas, fui y me sente junto a Ruka y Natsume, estar junto a ellos me causaba una sensación rara, era como si quisiera protegerlos, como si ya los conociese de antes...

-¿Qué pasa ahora? –pregunto Linchou

-Queria avisarles que el fin de semana (este) es el proyecto de supervivencia, como hoy es juves elegiremos los grupos que son de a 4 con 2 de secundaria y 1 de preparatoria, los de Kinder no participaran este mes por una epidemia de gripe –hablo el y todos comenzaron a murmurar, supuse que murmuraban de todo pues desde que yo llegue los escucho murmurar cada vez que alguien dice algo

-Mikan, Nanami –dijo Linchou acercándose- ¿quieren estar conmigo,para el grupo? –pregunto el educadamente

-Lo siento –dijo Narumi frenándolos- pero los grupos ya han sido elegidos por mi

-¿Qué? pero... –se empezaron a quejar todos

-No hay pero que valga- hablo el profesor y agarro una hoja- El primer grupo, el grupo naranja sera Mikan, Nanami, Natsume, Ruka –leyo el y se escucharon algunas quejas- ademas de secundaria seran Tsubasa Ando, Misaki y de preparatoria, Tono dijo el terminando de leer

-Pero profesor, hoy tenemos clases con los clubes –dijo Sumire, una chica que se hacia llamar "Presidenta del cul Natsume&Ruka"...

Sinceramente este colegio tenía algo que a mi no me gustaba, no sabía por que pero era algo raro, aun mas raro que el presentimiento de estar en un lugar que obligaba a los estudiantes a matar-robar y estafar para sus beneficios, y aquellos dos chicos, sentados a un lado nuestro, con aspecto indiferente, me causaban algo en mi pecho que me dolía como jamás nada me había dolido antes pero no tenía ni una idea del porque


	4. Clubes y Mas amigos

4_ Clubes y mas amigos

POV Natsume

-Cierto, me olvidaba –dijo Narumi- las clases de todos terminan por hoy para ir a las clases especiales –explico, Hotaru les hizo un pequeño resumen a las chicas nuevas sobre que eran las clases Especiales y de que servían cada una - Mikan, Nanami estaran en habilidades especiales

-Un grupo de Idiotas Inútiles –dije en voz baja para molestar a las chicas de al lado nuestro

-¡Natsume! –lloriqueo Mikan ante lo que yo dije y algo se me vino a la mente, no era un sueño pero tampoco era como un recuerdo...

_Dos niños caminaban por un parque, uno tenia 7, la otra deberia tener un año menos o tal vez la misma edad, uno de esos niños era el, estaba seguro de eso, la otra no sabia quien era, no podia ver bien su rostro, era como si sus rostros estuviesen en blanco_

_-Natsume ¿viste lo que me ha contado tía Esmeralda en la casa? –hablo la niña mirando a Natsume, este asintió prestándole atención- Si algún día entramos a la Academia Alice ¿crees que me pondran a mi y a Nanami en habilidades peligrosas? –pregunto con un poco de miedo, Natsume la miro preocupado y luego vio el cielo_

_-Con lo idiota que eres, seguro no –dijo el y la chica le pego suavemente en el hombro_

_-¡Natsume! –dijo entre divertida y enojada_

_-De cualquier modo, prometo que antes de entrar ustedes entrare yo, asi las protejo –dijo el sonriendo- ademas, seguro Ruka me ayuda_

_-¡Gracias Natsy, eres el mejor amigo, casi primo-hermano del mundo! ¡te adoro! –grito la pequeña saltando sobre Natsume niño_

_-Salte de mi espalda –dijo Natsume tratando de sacarse a la molesta castaña de encima y esta cayo al piso_

_-¡Natsume! –dijo lloriqueando y Natsume se acerco preocupado..._

-Ume... Natsume –decia una voz masculina a los lejos, cuando volvi a la realidad vi a Ruka pasándome una mano por al frente- ¿te encuentras bien?  
-Si –dije yo levantándome

-Bueno, yo me tengo que ir a mis habilidades ¿te encuentras bien, no? ¿Natsume? –me pregunto preocupado

-Si Ruka, estoy bien –dije yéndome a mis habilidades peligrosas a entrenar, Ruka se llevo a su conejo y se fue a su propio club, fui a mi arbol Sakura, sabia que Persona no trabajaria de mas y por lo tanto, si llegábamos al club estariamos tres horas haciendo nada, de repente vi a habilidades espaciosas... no paren no eran habilidades "espaciosas" si no especiales, me rei internamente y trepe al arbol mas cercano...

POV Mikan

Luego de terminar las clases, afuera nos estaban esperando dos chicos,

uno era un poco mas alto que yo, de pelo ojos azules, tez clara, era de secundaria y tenia una estrella negra en su mejilla, parecía una persona alegre y divertida

El otro era un poco mas alto, de tez clara, pelo negro algo largo y unos preciosos ojos que brillaban con el sol, eran de un color marrón pero que parecía un color mágico ante mis ojos, eran ambos muy guapos y al parcer iba a preparatoria...

-¿Qué hacen aquí? –pregunto un profesor al verlos

-Estamos buscando a Mikan y Nanami Yukihara –dijo el chico de pelo azabache con una sonrisa arrogante

-A... si las nuevas –dijo este y se giro a vernos- ¡Yukihara! –nos llamo, ambas nos acercamos y el se fue

-¿Asi que ustedes son las niñas leyendas y nuestras nuevas compañeras de habilidades especiales? –pregunto el chico de pelo azul agachándose a nuestra altura, ambas sonreímos muy ampliamente

-Si, yo soy Mikan Yukihara ¡Un gusto!

-Yo soy Nanami Yukihara, es un gusto –dijo mi hermana y ambos chicos rieron alegres

-Pero que niñas mas lindas –dijo el azabache divertido- ¿No Ando?

-Si –dijo el peli-azul- yo soy Tsubasa Ando, y este es un idiota pervertido así que tened cuidado con el –dijo el amablemente, el pelinegro le hecho una mirada que hubiera hecho temblar hasta al mas malo de todo si no hubiese sonreído en ese momento

-Y yo Tono –dijo el pelinegro nosotras nos quedamos calladas, era obvio que el no queria decir nada mas de su nombre...

-Ademas de ser sus mayores, compañeros de club y de la actividad especial de mañana, somos Amigos ¿dale? –dijo Tsubasa extendiendo la mano con una sonrisa torcida

-¡si! –gritamos ambas alegres

-Bien, vamos a Habilidades especiales, están emocionados de conoceros a la nuevas y las niñas leyendas –dijo Tono y cargo a Nanami como si fuese una muñeca, Tsubasa hizo lo mismo conmigo, asi ellos caminaron (con nosotras comodamente arriba) y caminaron y caminaron un poco mas, nosotras hablábamos de cualquier tema, ellos nos contestaban, se reían y a veces Tsubasa le pegaba a Tono por las "estupideces que decía" pero aun así ambos eran los chicos mas divertidos que habiamos conocidos, asi llegamos hasta un ¿patio?

-¿Habilidades especiales se da al aire libre? –pregunto Nanami

-No –dijo Tono dejándole en el suelo- pero nuestra aula tiene un,,, defecto y no podra ser utilizada durante 7 dias –dijo el suspirando

-¡LLEGAMOS! -grito Tsubasa

Como si fueran palabras magicas, en el patio aparecieron mesas con sillas, mucha comida, un gran cartel que decia "BIENVENIDAS MIKAN Y NANAMI" y un monton de chicos

-¡HOLA! –gritaron todos a la vez

-Ya se estaban retrasando –les regaño una preciosa chica de pelo y ojos rosados, Alta y de tez clara, se agacho a nuestras alturas- hola ¡pero que lindas son! Yo soy Misaki a secas, o Misa, soy su sempai, compañera de la actividad de fin de semana, amiga y muchas cositas mas –dijo ella dándonos un beso en la mejilla –espero que los tarados de Tono y Tsubasa no los hallan asustados, no todos son como ellos, lo juro.

-¡Misaki! –exclamaron ambos chicos "ofendidos" y nosotras reimos

-¿Cuáles son sus alices?

-Son tan pequeñas

-Jamas hemos tenido a alguien tan pequeña

-¿Cuántos años tienen?

-Son del colegio elemental ¿no?

-¿Son las sobrinas de Narumi?

-¡ALTO! –grito Tono y todos cayaron- por favor, son nuevas no las agobiemos con palabras, mejor nos presentemos –asi, uno a uno se presentaron y dijeron cuales eran sus alices, nosotras hicimos lo mismo pero con mas tacto y sin utilizar tanto la palabra "muerte"

De repente sentí una mirada en mi espalda, pero al girarme solo descubrí un gran arbol de Sakura, alto y precioso, sonrei, los árboles Sakura siempre han sido y seran mis favoritos, aunque jamás entendí el por que, pero al ver uno, es como si solo la alegria, la paz y la protección me rodearan

_Yo estaba caminando con Nanami de la mano, deberíamos tener no mas de 8 años y estabamos caminando hacia un gran arbol de sakura donde se encontraba nuestros padres, eso lo adivine al instante de verlos, mi madre siempre habia sido una mujer hermosa e igual a nosotras en lo fisico, tenia un precioso cabello castaño hasta la cintura, era largo y con algunos tnos mas claros y otros mas oscuros, haciendolo parecer casi como un color chocolate, tenia unos ojos del mismo color que siempre "Brillaban" y una calida sonrisa en los labios, era una mujer segura, amable, cariñosa y amorosa, según papa, muy parecida a mi_

_Mi padre era un hombre de tez clara, muy clara y pelo negro azabache con ojos violetas, era alto y musculoso, el siempre fue tierno, amoroso, sobre protector, cariñoso y muy amable, pero a la vez podia ser calculador y frió, muy celoso y cuando estaba en misiones, daba miedo..._

_Aun asi yo los amaba, con errores y sin ellos los amaba_

_-Mikan, Nanami, vengan rapido –dijo mi madre y ambas corrimos hasta sentarnos a un lado de ella- Tomen un helado, ya vienen sus primos_

_Como si esas fueran las palabras magicas, un chico de pelo negro azabache desordenado aparecio, no le vi bien el rostro pero tenia una sonrisa calida en los labios, al lado de el se encontraba una nena d años, de pelo azabache y ojos rojos, tambien se encontraba un hombre alto, de pelo negro y ojos grises acompañado de una mujer de pelo Negro y ojos rojos, al fondo estaba un niño rodeado de animales, solo pude distinguir su cabello dorado y su sonrisa mientras corria hacia nosotros..._

-¡MIKAN! –me gritaron y yo volvi a la realidad para ver a Tono agarrandome de los hombros

-¿He? –pregunte desconcertada

-¿Estas bien? –pregunto el tocándome la frente y yo solo asentí con una sonrisa amable mientras continuaba con la fiesta que nos prepararon


	5. Empieza la aventura

5_ Empieza la aventura

Al día siguiente, Mikan, Nanami, Ruka, Natsume, Hotaru, Tsubasa, Misaki y Tono se encontraban sentados en un semicírculo, Ruka, Natsume y Hotaru por obligación ya que querían dormir, los otros por simple gusto

-¿Y que se puede llevar? –pregunto por enésima vez Mikan todos (o casi todos) suspiraron

-Solo UN objeto y es la ultima vez que te lo respondo, tonta- le dijo Natsume de malos modos y los ojos de ella se pusieron acuosos

-¡Natsume, sos malo! –dijo ella abrazando a Tsubasa que se encontraba (por alguna razón que desconocían) cargándola

-hmp –dijo el desinteresado

-Bueno, ahora vayan a buscar su único objeto –dijo Misaki y ninguna se movió ni un poco- ¿y?

-Si es un objeto ya lo tenemos –dijo Nanami

-¿Cuál? Y no, la ropa no vale –dijo Tono sonriendo burlón

-Esto –dijo Mikan mostrando un guante color naranja que tenia en su antebrazo izquierdo, era largo hasta abajo del codo y largo hasta la palma de la mano pero sin dedos, Nanami tenia uno exactamente igual pero en verde

-¿Y de que sirve eso? –pregunto Natsume cansado

-Para nosotras, mucho –dijeron ambas

-Ok, como sea –dijo Ruka- yo llevare a mi conejo

-Yo llevare esto –dijo Hotaru mostrando un aparato que era como un localizador- localiza un Alice a cierta distancia, para protección.

-Yo no necesito nada- dijo Natsume recostándose en el suelo

-Tsubasa llevara su comunicador y yo el mío, luego puedo multiplicarlo y tener uno cada uno –dijo Misaki decidiendo por ella y Tsubasa

-Yo soy perfecto –dijo Tono algo agrandado, al igual que Tsubasa tenia cargada a Nanami, se las habían "apropiado" como hermanas o algo así al parecer- pero puedo llevar algo ¿ustedes quieren algo?

-¡DULCES! -exclamaron ambas a la vez y él asintió

-Pues dulces será –dijo él y cuando levanto la mirada todos lo vieron con el ceño fruncido y brazos cruzados...

-¡ALUMNOS PARTICIPANTES DEL JUEGO DE SUPERVIVENCIA SE LES INFORMA IR HACIA EL PATIO, REPITO, JUGADORES IR AL PATIO! –grito la voz de un hombre por el micrófono, los 8 niños se levantaron y se fueron al patio, donde les esperaba Narumi con una amplia sonrisa

-¡GRUPO NARANJA! –grito Narumi y el grupo de Tono se acerco- muy bien niños, recuerden el objetivo es sobrevivir 5 días en el bosque encantado, tienen que protegerse de Alices, trampas, laberintos y otros participantes, tendrán que cuidarse del hambre, sed, frió, lluvia y otras cosas, si al final de la jornada, falta uno o alguno sé esta muriendo de hambre, deshidratación, etc. Están descalificados y pierden ¿entendido?

-SI –dijeron los ocho a la vez

-Perfecto, pueden irse al bosque del norte –dijo él señalando un bosque que parecía burlarse de ellos, aun así los ocho entraron

-Acá no hay Fantasmas ¿no? –pregunto Mikan asustada

-Si si hay –contesto Natsume y Mikan tembló inconscientemente

-¿Son malignos? –pregunto Nanami

-Si, si lo son –dijo de nuevo Natsume y Mikan tembló ante la idea

-Idiota ¿puedes dejar de asustar? –le regaño Tsubasa

-Hay perdón por molestar a las princesas –dijo el sarcástico

-Ellas son casi mis hermanas, así que déjalas de molestar –le regaño Tono

-Como sea –dijo Misaki al llegar a un lugar muy adentrado del bosque y se paro, agarro el comunicador y lo multiplico para darle uno a cada uno de los niños- escuchen, necesitamos comida, agua, protección y casa

-Hotaru te encargas del agua junto con el idiota –dijo Natsume señalando a Tsubasa que le miro mal- Ruka y Nanami del hogar y ustedes dos –dijo señalando a los dos últimos- de la comida

-¿Y ustedes? –pregunto Misaki

-De la protección –dijo Natsume seriamente y así, todos empezaron a trabajar, Natsume se llevo a Mikan a un lugar alejado- haz una barrera con ese escudo que dijiste que tenias –le ordena él, ella asintió y cerrando los ojos hizo una barrera que cubrió todo una parte del bosque (bastante amplia)- ¿funciona?

-Eso creo

-No necesito creencias, necesito certezas

-Pues fíjate –le dijo ella, el tiro una bola de fuego que reboto contra el escudo y desapareció sin siquiera dejarle un solo daño

-Si esta bien –dijo él y con un movimiento de mano hizo algo- hice un escudo de fuego, cuando alguien sé este acercando aparecerán llamas para quemarlo.

-Tengo hambre –se quejo Mikan

-Sos como una cerda –le dijo Natsume

-¡Natsume! –grito ella enojada y el se fue, Mikan le tuvo que seguir corriendo, al llegar al centro de su campamento vieron a Nanami sentada en el suelo

-¿No piensas hacer una casa? –le regaño Natsume y Nanami suspiro

-Relájate, mira que lindo esta el día...

-Solo haz una casa, no es complicado

-Entonces hazla tu

-El fuego no sirve para hacer casas al menos que quieras dormir en llamas y no es muy lindo –contesto Natsume, Nanami se sentó y cerro los ojos, de repente de su manos salieron brillos verdes y un montón de ramas se empezaron a acercar, se entrelazaban y eran atadas por algo como lianas, hasta que quedo una casa simple pero perfecta, tenia dos habitaciones, cocina, comedor y baño

-¿Quieres que le haga un patio de juego? –pregunto Nanami sonriente y Natsume bufo para entrar a su "habitación"

-¡COMIDA, COMIDA! –gritaron Misaki y Tono entrando con un ¿conejo? En brazos

-¡NO ES COMIDA ES MI CONEJO! –grito Ruka

-¡ES COMIDA! –gritaron los otros dos

-¡DEJENLO EN PAZ!

-¡Hambre, hambre! –dijo Mikan como indio y Tsubasa llego con Hotaru, tenían dos grandes fuentes rellenas de agua pura

-¿Qué pasa aquí? –bufo Natsume saliendo

-Natsume ¡Quieren comer mi conejo!

-Déjenlo –dijo Natsume haciendo aparecer una llama de fuego y Tono le devolvió el colegio a Ruka

-Que humor, Fueguito –dijo Tono suspirando- pero en serio, encontramos comida –dijo y mostró unos dulces, hierbas, hongos y algo de carne (de un animal indefinido)

-Al parecer sirves para algo –dijo Natsume

-Por lo menos sirvo –dijo el a su vez y se miraron con enojo

-¡COMIDA! –grito Mikan agarrando un chocolate y le dio uno a su hermana

-¡Gracias Mikan!

-Ten Hotaru –dijo Mikan dándole un chocolate

-¿Y a mi? –pregunto Misaki

-Claro ten

-¡ALTO SE ESTAN COMIENDO TODOS! –grito Tsubasa medio llorando medio enojado- ¡QUIERO CHOCOLATES... TONO DAME ESO!

-¡no, es mío!

-NO MIO

-MIO

-MIO

-MIO ¿he? –dijeron ambos al ver como Natsume les sacaba el chocolate y se lo comía, ambos se pusieron a llorar mientras Mikan y Nanami se reían

-Tengan –dijeron ambas dándole la mitad de su chocolate

-Ten Ruka –dijo Misaki dándole la mitad de su chocolate

Así fue el primer día, la cosa es que al día siguiente comenzarías los verdaderos problemas

Y mas aun cuando todos los Alices se salgan de control

_Y ese "Juego" se vuelva una batalla naval..._


	6. Problemas

6_ Problemas

Todos estaban dormidos, al final se quedaron dormidos en el living mientras se peleaban por cualquier cosa, los ocho dormían como angelitos, cuando una voz los despertó

-¡ARRIBA, NECECITO QUE SE DESPIERTEN, EL JUEGO SE HA SALIDO DE CONTROL TIENEN DIEZ MINUTOS PARA EVACUAR! –grito una voz desesperada por toda la academia y bosques del lugar

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? –grito Mikan incorporándose

-Eso me gustaría saber –dijo Hotaru viendo a sus mayores, Tono vio indeciso y preocupado a Tsubasa y Mikan

-Hay que evacuar AHORA –dijo Tsubasa mientras comenzaba a cambiarse

-¿Pero por que?

-Una vez que el juego sale de control, cada cosa que pasa aquí se vuelve realidad, si te traga un agujero negro, si te quemas, si te mueres, cada cosa se vuelve realidad, el problema es que una vez pasados los 10 minutos te quedaras encerrado hasta que se solucione el problema y eso, pasa después de MUCHO tiempo –dijo Misaki arreglándose la ropa

-Hay que irnos –dijo Tono nuevamente y los ocho salieron casi corriendo, pero cuando estaban por salir rebotaron contra el escudo de Mikan y salieron disparados tres metros atrás

-¡MIKAN QUITA EL ESCUDO! –le grito Natsume enojado y preocupado

-¡No puedo! –Exclama ella intentando con todas sus fuerzas

-¿Cómo no puedes? –exclamo Tono preocupado

-El juego se volvió realidad, es muy tarde –exclamo Tsubasa y como si de un hechizo se tratase un huracán empezó a rondar por todo el bosque, incluyendo su parte- Mikan escudo –dijo y esta vez, ella lo hizo, el Huracán paso por encima y apenas los toco, pero dejo todo destruido...

-Vamos rápido a la casa, Mikan haz un escudo sobre ella

-Si Hotaru –dijo ella y al llegar a su casa (ahora casi destruida) hizo un escudo y se metieron dentro, por afuera vieron tormentas eléctricas, huracanes, terremotos y sorprendentemente (crean o no) maremotos, todo juntos, todos al mismo tiempo y lugar...

El problema era Mikan, aunque "Escudo" no gastaba mucha energía, gastaba y tener todo el tiempo un escudo y tener que estar pendiente de él si no puede entrar cualquier cosa, era dificultoso

-Mikan ¿segura te sientes bien? –pregunto Ruka algo preocupado

-Si, no te preocupes –contesta ella con una sonrisa

-Toma –le dijo Natsume y le lanzo un chocolate

-¿No te lo habías comido?

-No –dijo el simplemente.

-Bueno... gracias –murmura ella y lo comió, el chocolate reponía energía, cosa que ella necesitaba, a la noche todo se calmo y ella pudo relejar un poco el escudo

-Tenemos que salir a buscar comida, bebida y reparar el hogar –dijo Tono levantándose- vamos ha ir de a dos, yo con Hotaru, Natsume y Ruka, Tsubasa y Misaki, Nanami y Mikan

-¿Por qué ellas dos juntas? –pregunto Misaki, prefería que los peques estén con un mayor

-Por que aunque parezca mentira, ellas dos son más fuertes estando juntas –dijo Tono y se fue con Hotaru, luego se fue Tsubasa y Misaki

-Ten –le dijo Mikan dándole su guante naranja a Natsume, este le vio con una ceja alzada- solo escúchame, si a alguno de ustedes le llega a pasar algo –dijo ella acercándose- toca este botón blanco –dijo y al instante ambos guantes se abrieron, era casi como un teléfono, pero mas avanzado- nos lo hizo nuestros padres, es un teléfono, computadora, GPS puede saber donde y como estas pero solo funciona con el otro –dijo señalando el guante de su hermana- y no puede ser roto o interrumpida de ninguna forma

-Bueno... –dijo Natsume y se guardo el guante en su bolsillo, ambos se fueron por diferentes caminos y mientras Mikan y Nanami buscaban comida encontraron un precioso osito, un bebe osito para ser específicos

-Es hermoso –murmuro Mikan

-¡Sigámoslo! –le propuso Nanami y empezaron a correr tras el oso, de repente este giro su cabeza hasta que le dio media vuelta y ambas hermanas pudieron ver sus ojos rojos como el mismo fuego, que asustaba mirándolas diabólicamente

-¡AA! –gritaron ambas, ese ruido, ese grito se escucho por todo el bosque, academia y afuera de la academia

-¡Zzzzz! –dijo el oso caminando hacia ellas y le agarro el pie a Nanami mientras la arrastraba hacia un agujero negro

-¡Nanami! –volvió a gritar Mikan de la misma forma y cuando su hermana cayo al agujero ella salta tras su hermana

Ambas se escucharon caer en algo sólido y al abrir los ojos vieron que estaban en una cárcel, alrededor había mil esqueletos que le miraban, se le acercaban...

Todas tratándola de agarrar y llevar a una dimensión distinta, a su mundo

-¡AYUDA! –gritaron ambas viendo alrededor asustadas, demasiado asustadas como para pensar o reaccionar de algún modo...

POV Natsume

Me había sorprendido que ese par de gemelas tuviera un aparato tan avanzado tecnológicamente y sobre todo, que estaba oculto en algo que parecía un simple guante

-No son tan tontas ¿no? –pregunto Ruka

-Ellas si, sus padres no –dije yo y el suspiro audiblemente

-Busquemos agua ¿dale? –pregunto el tranquilo y yo asentí, al poco tiempo escuchamos un grito- Mikan y Nanami –afirmo mi amigo y yo asentí, jamás habían escuchado a dos personas tan gritonas pero ahora, eso me asustaba, salí corriendo en dirección al grito y escuche otro, pero esta vez era Mikan llamando a su hermana- ¡Yukihara! –grite buscándolas

-Natsume –me grito Ruka señalando un agujero negro de donde salía algo como humo, yo de repente recordé algo: el guante y lo saque, lo abrí y me puse a pensar ¿cómo "contactar" al otro guante? Lo mire y apreté el botón de prendido, apenas lo presione el guante brillo y el bosque apareció en 3D frente a mis ojos, con un punto naranja que decía "Nana esta aquí" y luego dos preguntas: ¿buscara a Nanami? ¿Buscara a otra persona? Presione el primero y la pantalla 3D se volvió a mover mostrándome un punto verde y luego dos preguntas mas: ¿Comunicarse con Nanami? ¿Volver al primer punto? Presione nuevamente el primero:

-¿Hola?¿Natsume? –me pregunto una voz algo llorona, supuse que seria Nanami

-Yukihara ¿dónde están? –pregunte yo

-No lo sé –dijo ella llorando

-Nanami –dijo Ruka a ese puntito verde- ¿Mikan esta con vos?

-Si y no –dijo ella llorando

-¿Qué paso? –pregunte yo preocupado

-Ella se desmaya luego de hacer un escudo para que unos esqueletos no se me acerquen, pero ella estaba fuera del escudo y... ella... –dijo llorando

-¿Los esqueletos tienen a Yukihara Dos? –pregunte yo

-Sí! –Grita ella llorando- y no puedo salir

-Vamos para haya, no te muevas –dije cortando la conversación

-¿Por donde vamos?

_-Por el hueco –dije señalando el agujero negro, él me mira con miedo y yo suspire- voy primero –dije y salte por el agujero..._


	7. City Town

7_ City Town

POV Natsume

cuando mis pies tocaron algo sólido me enderece y abrí los ojos, afrente mío estaba una llorosa Narumi rodeada de esqueletos, en algo como una jaula de huesos

-¡Natsume! –grito ella llorando

-Deja de llorar –le regañe, no me gustaba ver la gente llorando, entonces cayo Ruka detrás de mí

-¡RUKA! –dijo ella de nuevo

-Bueno Cuéntanos ¿qué paso?

Ella nos contó la historia un poco mas detalladamente, nosotros como estábamos en él circulamos de protección no nos tocaba nada...

-Bien–dije yo viendo el lugar, no había forma alguna de escapar ya que la única forma de salir, es que uno de esos monstruos te habrá la puerta... ¡Claro! ¡Esa era la respuesta!

- Hay que dejar que nos atrapen

-¿cómo? –pregunto Nanami y Ruka a la vez

-Escuchen, la única forma de salir es que ellos –dije señalando a los esqueletos- nos abran y para eso, tenemos que ser capturados

-Te volviste loco ¿no? –me pregunto Ruka

-Escucha –le regañe yo- cuando salgamos, tu Yukihara 1, utiliza tu Alice de la naturaleza para congelarlos, así escapamos –dije yo y luego de unos segundos aceptaron, así Nanami hizo algo para que la barrera de protección cayera, los esqueletos nos cargaron, amordazándonos y atándonos de manos y pies, abrieron la compuerta y salimos, Nanami me miro y yo asentí discretamente, de repente los 12 esqueletos estaban congelados y nosotros caímos al suelo, con una llama de fuego queme las ataduras y me quite la mordaza para desatar a los demás

-Ahora ahí que buscar a Yukihara 2 –dije yo nuevamente, ambos asintieron y fuimos buscándola, cada lugar allí daba miedo, era escalofriante, frió y negro, hasta a mí me daba miedo

-¡AYUDA! –se escucho el grito de Mikan y al instante los tres salimos corriendo hasta allí, la encontramos amordazada a una silla y un hombre (o algo así) le amenazaba clavar un cuchillo en la garganta, ella lloraba desconsolada- ¡Natsume, Ruka, Nanami! ¡Ayuda!

Sin pensarlo mucho me acerque y antes de que el hombre la tocara lo golpee y queme haciendo que se retuerza de dolor mientras la llaman lo consumían, entonces escuche dos sonidos

El de un gatillo siendo presionado y el de una bala, al girarme vi una bala envenenada dirigirse a Mikan y una a Nanami, un sentimiento me lleno por completo, era miedo, temor, dolor, angustia, muchos sentimientos que hace mucho no sentía...

-¡NANAMI! –grito Ruka posesionándose al frente de ella, cuando me di cuenta yo estaba abrazando a Mikan, queriéndola proteger de un posible daño mientras ella lloraba desconsolada

Entonces todo se volvió negro

Al abrir los ojos vimos a Narumi, Tono, Tsubasa, Misaki y Hotaru sonriéndonos

-¿qué fue eso?- grite yo enfurecido

-una prueba –me contesto Narumi como si fuese lo más normal

-¡ACASO ESTAS LOCO! –gritamos Mikan y yo a la vez

-Tío, esta bien que somos insoportables pero... –dijo Nanami casi llorando (de nuevo)

-no Nana, no es por eso –dijo Narumi acariciándole el cabello- todos los de primaria, un año antes de entrar a secundaria tienen esta prueba, se les valora el valor, cuanto se arriesgan por el otro y hasta donde saben usar sus Alices, es un placer decirle que este grupo fue el mejor, aun por peleas, caprichos, discusiones y demás, lograron sobrevivir sin que nadie "muera" en los otros grupos, algunos llegaron muy tarde y otros "murieron" por las catástrofes naturales. Así que ¡ESTE GRUPO SE SACA UN 10, FELICITACIONES!

Nosotros nos quedamos con cara de póquer viéndolo ¿habíamos estado a un pelo de morir y solo por una estúpida prueba? Cada vez odiaba mas ese colegio y sus estúpidos profesores

-Bueno, no me miren así, como regalo por semejante nota y nivel, los cinco tienen un premio –dijo él y saco cinco tarjetas doradas- estas son tarjetas Gakuen Alice, tienen MUCHO dinero, casi infinito, todo cuanto quieran esta aquí, mientras ustedes mantengan esos buenos sentimientos, notas y actitudes por los demás –dijo el sonriendo- podrán tener estas tarjetas

-¡GRACIAS! –exclamaron las tres chicas, Hotaru tenia en sus ojos signo de dinero ($_$), Mikan y Nanami tenían ojos soñadores, pensando que se podrían comprar, nosotros agarramos las nuestras algo enojados

-Bueno –dijo Narumi para aligerar el ambiente- si quieren, pueden ir a City Town, y pueden llevar a Youichi –dijo esto ultimo viéndonos

-Ni ganas –dijimos ambos a la vez

-Si ustedes no van, Nanami y Mikan no pueden ir –dijo Tono y los mayores se fueron con el profesor

-¡POR FAVOR! –dijeron las dos a la vez

-No –dijimos de nuevo

-Pero...

-¡NO!

-¡Son malos! –exclamo Nanami

-Les compraremos todo lo que quieran sin quejarnos ni una sola vez-dijo Mikan y yo suspire aceptando ir

&/(&(/&&(

No sé por que acepte ir, esas dos habían pasado todo el viaje asustadas por que Youichi quería practicar sus poderes de manipulación de fantasmas malignos y a ellas les asustaba

Cuando llegamos nos obligaron a ir de tienda en tienda comprando objetos sin sentidos, pero a decir verdad me agradaba que tuvieran buen gusto, se elegían cosas lindas como cajitas musicales, colgantes con significados y otras cosas

Al final, al fin nos compraron mangas (para mí) y algunas cosas para el conejito de Ruka, además de unos Howalon para compartir

Pero las muy taradas habían querido ganarse el dinero por si mismas y ahora estábamos haciendo una obra de teatro ¡EN MEDIO DE LA CALLE! Y la pobre de Hotaru tuvo que participar

-¡BRAVO, BRAVO! –gritaron todos al terminar ¿alababan a esa cosa? Había visto recién nacidos que actuaban mejor que ellas y había visto telenovelas sin ningún drama en especifico mas entretenido que esto, pero a decir verdad fue divertido

Al final se compraron una caja de 5 ,le dieron uno a Youichi, uno a Ruka, uno a Hotaru y ellas se quedaron con unos, yo estaba leyendo bajo un árbol de Sakura leyendo mi nuevo manga cuando vi que Mikan se me acercaba y me daba su Howalon

-¿por qué me lo das? –pregunte cortante

-Gracias por ayudarnos hoy –dijo ella con una sonrisa tonta

-¿Te das cuenta que tu no tienes? –pregunte yo, supuestamente éramos 6 y ella solo tenia 5

-Tampoco es como si quisiera –dijo ella, pero no sabia mentir, cosa que me agrado, cuando ella se dio vuelta yo la llame- ¿sí?

-Ten –dije lanzándose medio Howalon- no tengo ganas de que vayas a morir de hambre, cerdo

-¡Natsume! –grito ella enojada pero luego sonrió- no eres tan mala persona como aparentas

-No me conoces –dije yo sonriendo malvadamente

-Puede ser –respondió ella alejándose junto a su hermana y yo sonreí interiormente, pero no una sonrisa malvada como las que mostraba, sino una sonrisa sincera

-¡Natsume! –dijo Youichi con su nada bien hablado lenguaje de niño de 3 años, yo abrí mis ojos

-¿mmm?

-inus ya a cudegio –dijo el nuevamente y yo lo cargue, estaba con Ruka

-Bien, vamos –dije parándome y alce mis mangas, mis cosas y nos fuimos, allí ya me esperaban todos, nos subimos y volvimos a la academia, pero yo solo pensaba en algo

_¿De donde conocía a esas dos?_


	8. Quemados

8_ Quemados

Mikan se encontraba muy pensativa, su hermana la entendía perfectamente aun sin tener telepatía y sabia en que pensaba, sus compañeros de bancos, Ruka y Natsume estaban bastante deprimidos

No es como si les importara del todo pero no los querían ver tan mal, tan serios y fríos como si nada ni nadie los pudiera hacer cambiar, hacer pensar o hacer soñar de nuevo

-Mikan –le dijo Hotaru, últimamente se llevaban muy bien pues para Hotaru estas dos chicas eran una luz, siempre estaban alegres, tenían sueños y esperanzas, justo lo que al colegio le faltaba- Nanami –dijo pero ninguna respondió

-Déjalas, son tan idiotas que no te van a responder –dijo Natsume pasando la hoja de su manga

-¡YA SE! –grito Nanami de repente

-¿Qué te pasa Yukihara? –pregunto Natsume

-Hay que hacer un juego –dijo Mikan entendiendo la idea maravillosa de su hermana y con una sonrisa

-¿Un juego? –dijo Sumire metiendose y al instante toda la clase prestaba atención

-Si –dijo Nanami con una sonrisa alegre en los labios- ¿Alguna vez han jugado a los quemados?

-¿Quién no ha jugado a los quemados? –dijo Mochiage sarcástico como siempre, al parecer les caía mal esas hermanas

-Bueno entonces... ¿qué dicen? –pregunto Mikan interesada ante la respuesta, nadie dijo nada pero todos miraron a Natsume, este suspiro, tal vez no era muy malo distraerse...

-Esta bien –dijo el mirándola seriamente- Pero vamos a jugar con la pelota del GA –dijo el sonriendo ahora malvadamente

-Por nosotros no hay problema –dijo Narumi

-Elijan un equipo de 12 y nos vemos en dos horas –dijo el yendose y solo quedaron Nanami, Linchou, Mikan y Hotaru

-Bueno, somos cuatro –dijo Hotaru escribiendo los nombres en una libreta- nos faltan 8

-¡Nosotras les ayudamos! –dijeron Nonoko y Anna entrando a la habitación y Mikan les sonrió

-¡Gracias! –gritaron las hermanas y Hotaru escribió los nombres

-Faltan 6 –dijo ella nuevamente luego de escribir los nombres

-¡Ya se a quien pedirle! –exclamo de repente Nanami y miro a su hermana

-Claro –dijo ella- Hotaru ya tenemos a 3 mas

-Pero ¿quiénes? –pregunto Nonoko

-Vengan –dijo ellas dos bajando las escaleras y en el patio estaban Natsume y toda la clase preguntándole si podían jugar en su equipo

-¡MIKAN, NANA! –grito un precioso chico y al instante todos se callaron ¿qué hacían dos chicos de secundaria y uno de preparatoria aquí? Solo Ruka, Natsume y Hotaru las reconocieron, esta ultima entendió a sus amigas y escribió los tres nombres en su libreta

-Tsubasa, Tono, Misaki –dijo Nanami yendo hasta ellos y Mikan a su lado sonriendo- ¿Juegan con nosotros?

-¿A que pulga? –pregunto Tono arrodillándose a su altura

-Vamos a jugar a quemados –dijo Narumi y les hizo un resumen de todo

-Por supuesto que nos unimos –dijo Tsubasa sonriente

-¡NO SE VALE! –grito Sumire

-¿por qué no? –pregunto Misaki con las manos en la cintura

-Son mas grandes –dijo Koko

-Basta –dijo Natsume y todos los miraron- si quieren, pueden reclutarlos les vamos a ganar de cualquier modo...

-Ya escucharon a su jefe enanos –dijo Tono sonriendo ampliamente y este le miro con furia

-¡Vamos pulgis! –dijo Tsubasa llevándose con el a Hotaru, Mikan, Nanami y Linchou mientras Misaki se llevaba a Anna y Nonoko

-Adiós Enanos de Jardín- dijo Tono yendo atrás de la fila

-Bueno faltan tres mas –dijo Hotaru sacando cálculos nuevamente- ¿A quien elegimos?

-No se...

-Mikan, Nanami –dijo Ruka apareciendo- Solo quiero decirles que Natsume se esta tomando enserio esto –dijo el y cuando se estaba por ir, Nanami le paro

-Gracias -dijo ella

-De nada y ni sueñes que yo te ayudo de alguna forma –dijo el soltándose bruscamente, pero antes de irse Hotaru lo freno

-Estarás en nuestro grupo –afirmo ella

-¿Por qué piensas algo así? –pregunto el confundido y enojado

-Por esto –dijo y le mostró una foto, el se volvió rojo y le quito la foto de la manos- tengo mas

-Cállate! –le dijo el aun rojo- si... si yo estoy en su grupo ¿me darás la fotos esas? –pregunto el y Hotaru asintió

-Solo tienes que entrar a nuestro equipo y pagar $50 –dijo ella con una mirada de dinero

-¡Agggh! –dijo el dándole $50- ya esta

-Gracias –dijo Linchou anotando el nombre de Ruka

A la media hora todo el mundo sabia que Ruka se había metido en el "bando contrario" pero nadie sabia por que, solo hacían suposiciones, algunas casi acertadas, otras no mucho y así, dos horas después estaban todos formaditos, en uno estaba Natsume, Koko, Kitsuneme, Michiage, Sumire y sus secuaces.

En el otro estaba Mikan, Nanami, Ruka, Hotaru, Nonoko, Anna, Linchou, Tsubasa, Tono, Misaki, un pollito gigante y Mister Bear, nadie se quejo pero muchos se sorprendieron ¿Mister Bear ayudando a una alumna? ¿y de primaria?...

-¿Listos? –pregunto Natsume y el equipo contrario asintió- muy bien, sacamos –dijo y tiro la pelota que en medio del vuelo se transformo en una pelota de fuego que fue anulada rápidamente por Mikan y atrapada por Linchou, Natsume le miro con enojo Y Linchou tiro la pelota que se hizo gigante, pero Natsume la agarro nuevamente, así continuaron el partido, el primero en perder fue Nonoko, la segunda Anna, tercero fue el pollito, el cuarto fue Linchou, el quinto Tsubasa, el sexto Misakim y octavo Ruka que dejo que la pelota de Mochiage le pegara para salvar a Nanami de eso

Al final solo quedaban Tono, Mikan, Nanami y Mister Bear contra Natsume, Sumire, Mochiage, Koko y tres chicas mas

-¡Aya va! –grito Nanami tirando la bola que se transforma en una pelota de hielo y cuando una de esas chicas la toco, se quedo congelada -¡Si!

-Bien Nanami –dijo Tono sonriéndole

-¡VAMOS MIKAN, TONO, NANA, OSO! –grito Tsubasa, Ana, Nonoko y Linchou haciendo algo como "Porristas" mientras unas Misaki multiplicado bailaba algo gracioso

Mochiage tiro la pelota que comenzó a brillar y cuando Nanami la toco salió volando siete metros atrás

-¡No seas bruto! –le grito un muy furioso Tono corriendo hacia Nanami que estaba en el piso- ¿Estas bien? –le pregunto

-Obvisimo –dijo ella parándose y se arreglo para luego sonreir-parece que perdí ¡SUERTE! –grito yendo hasta donde estaban los "Perdedores" de su equipo

-A vos te mato pulga –dijo Tono agarrando la pelota y sin necesidad de usar ningun tipo de Alice, le gano de un solo tiro a Mochiage y Sumire haciendo que ambos caigan diez metros lejos sentados en el piso y con un dolor asombroso de cabeza

-¡MIERDA! –exclamaron levantándose y maldiciendo se fueron

-Toma! –grito una chica tirandole la pelota directamente a Tono, le pego en pleno pecho y el bufo pero luego sonrió

_-bien Mikan, parece que esto es todo para ti y Mister Bear –dijo desordenándole el pelo y se fue, Mikan agarro la pelota y la tiro a la chica que le golpeo el brazo y se tuvo que ir, solo quedaban Natsume contra Bear y ella, la pelota se prendió fuego pero luego se deshizo por el Alice de Mikan... (en el otro cap termina)_


	9. El festival Cultural

9_ El festival Cultural

Aun así iba a una velocidad asombrosa, tan rápida que podría fácilmente mandarla a volar 10 metros, pero ese golpe jamás llego, ya que Bear se puso enfrente y apenas se movió dos metros de su lugar

-¡BEAR! –grito Mikan agarrando al osito- ¿estas bien? –Pregunta ella y el oso asintió- gracias por ayudarme, quédate aquí. –dijo dejándolo con Tsubasa y se fue a jugar, jugaron (asombrosamente) sin utilizar Alices durante casi 10 minutos, hasta que Natsume le tiro la pelota y a ella se le salió de las manos, perdiendo así el juego, ella en vez de quejarse rió

-Buen juego Natsume, volvemos otro día ¿dale? –Pregunta ella sonriendo y en ese momento sintió que alguien la cargaba

-¡Mikan vamos por helado! –grito Nonoko

-¡Yo hice un nuevo helado de barro y... –empezó Anna pero ya nadie la escuchaba

-Natsume ¿té pasa algo? –pregunto Ruka preocupado

Y es que a él si le ocurría algo

Lo que le ocurría es que esa chica por alguna razón, hizo que se olvidara de todo, de sus preocupaciones, temores, o cualquier cosa de esas

Lo que no sabia era que su tutor personal, Persona les miraba desde algún lado y que planeaba usar a esas dos pequeñas en contra de Natsume ya que lo que no mata fortalece ¿verdad?

Sonrió malvadamente y bajo del árbol

El día Lunes por la mañana, cuando todos estaban en clases en sus salones, entra Narumi con un gran cuaderno

-¡ALUMNO HOY COMIENZA LOS PREPARATIVOS PARA LA SEMANA CULTURAL! –grito emocionado, tenia una camisa rosa, boina blanca, chaleco blanco y jeans blancos

-¿Qué es la semana Cultural? –le pregunto Nanami a Ruka

-Luego te explico –dijo él en un susurro, escudaron un montón de cosas sin sentido y Narumi se fue

-¿Bueno? –pregunto Mikan a Ruka

-La semana cultural es una semana entera donde se reúnen las cuatro clases que compiten por el premio con sus atracciones, por lo general tenemos 2 semanas para preparar y el DIA del "estreno" viene algún chico de Alice que ahora sea famoso, cantante o algo así –explico Ruka

-¿Y ustedes que hacen? –pregunto Nanami a Hotaru

-Objetos y juegos tecnológicos –dijo ella

-Nosotros vamos ha hacer una obra de teatro –dijo Ruka

-¿Y ustedes? –pregunto Mikan a Hotaru

-Habilidades peligrosas no participan –dijo él yéndose

-Que mal humor –suspiro Mikan

-Cómo sea- dijo Nanami- ¿nosotros vamos ha hacer algo? Tendríamos que ir a Habilidades especiales...

-Tienes razón Nanami –dijo Mikan- ¡vamos! –grito y ambas salieron corriendo

-Se van a caer –dijo Hotaru y como si fuera una bruja se cayeron por la escalera, Hotaru suspiro y fue a ver que no se hayan lastimado demasiado y de paso, regañarlas,

-Bueno –dijo Nanami al llegar a habilidades especiales- ¿qué va ha hacer?

-¿Cómo que vamos ha hacer? –pregunto Tono leyendo algo

-Claro, con la semana cultural –dijo Mikan

-No participamos, es para inútiles, es más fácil observar –dijo Misaki

-Pero... no podemos solo ver- les regaña ella

-Mikan, Nana tienen que entender –dijo Tsubasa- aquí todos tenemos Alices diferentes ¿cómo hacemos para que "Juegue de sombras" y "estrellas de colores" quepan en un mismo espacio? –Pregunta él y las chicas entendieron el problema

-Somos muy diferentes, no podríamos hacer nada aun queriendo –explico Tono mientras pasaba la hoja

-¡PERO NO NOS PODEMOS RENDIR! –gritaron ambas a la vez

-Hagamos un trato –dijo Tsubasa- ustedes busquen una idea si funciona te prometo que todos trabajaremos y seremos los mejores ¿sí?

-Yo... ¡sí! –dijeron de nuevo las dos y se fueron pero ¿de donde sacarían una perfecta idea para el festival cultural? Sin darse Mikan termino en clases y Nanami en el parque, uno con Natsume y la otra con Ruka

-¿Qué lees? –pregunto Mikan sentándose al lado de Natsume

-¿Qué te importa? –pregunto él y por primera vez, Mikan no le dijo ¡Natsume no seas malo! Ni nada así, cerro el manga y la vio- ¿Qué té pasa?

-¿Viste la Semana Cultural? –pregunto ella y Natsume asintió- bueno, mi grupo no va a participar

-¿Por? –pregunto él, ni ganas de molestarla cuando ella estaba tan deprimida, no resultaría gracioso...

-Es que dicen que tenemos Alices demasiados diferentes entre sí y no podemos juntarlos ¿me explico? –dijo ella con su cara apoyada en la palma de su mano

-mas o menos –dijo él- sabes, estoy leyendo un cuento donde personas de diferentes poderes mágicos juntan sus poderes para hacer un solo espectáculo, solo buscan algo en lo que todos destaquen, nadie se quede afuera y todos se diviertan –mintió él y a Mikan le brillaron los ojos

-¡CLARO ES ESO! –grito ella saltando- ¡Gracias Natsy!

-¡NO ME DIGAS NATSY! –grito él y en ese momento se acordó de esos sueños de una castaña llamándolo Natsy- y no grites, gritona –dijo él mas calmado y tratando de dejar en segundo plano los recuerdos

-Como sea, Gracias Natsume –dijo ella y cuando estaba por salir, Nanami le agarro la mano y se fue con ella

-Están cada día más locas –pensó Natsume mientras seguía leyendo

Ambas hermanas habían tenido una idea bastante parecidas, se quedaron discutiendo durante una hora y encontraron la atracción perfecta, todos podrían participar y ¡seria muy divertido!

-¡TENEMOS LA IDEA PERFECTA! –gritaron entrando al aula y les contaron a todas las ideas, ellos se emocionaron y mientras Tsubasa y Tono hacían los papeles para poder ingresar, los demás empezaron a trabajar en el lugar y los vestuarios

Convencer al viejo fue lo complicado, este no quería que habilidades especiales participara por que iban ha hacer pasar vergüenza

Aun así ganaron y pudieron participar

Todos trabajaron muy pero muy duro y hacían esa hermosa atracción, obvio que los amigos de todos los ayudaron, de secundaria, primaria y preparatoria, los ayudo Nabora, Nonoko, Anna, Linchou, Ruka y de vez en vez algo hacia Natsume

-No saben quien viene –dijo Hotaru un día

-¿quién? –pregunto Mikan y Nanami emocionadas

-Un cantante conocido mundialmente- dijo Hotaru

-¿Y que viene ha hacer aquí?

-Él fue un alumno –explico Hotaru

-¿Y cuando llega?

-Esta ahora mismo aquí

-¿Cómo? ¿Tsubasa podemos ir?

-Vayan y vuelvan –les dijo él clavando unas maderas

Pero como lo que va a pasar es muy pero muy largo y complicado de contar les dejo un resumen, el cantante vino y canto, mientras todos estaban viéndolos se "doblo" la pierna y fue a enfermería donde estaba Natsume con fiebre, Sumire y Mikan, metidas bajo una camilla ven como este lo hace dormir y lo lleva hasta su coche para esconderlo en el baúl y secuestrarlo, ambas chicas piden auxilio a Hotaru y Ruka para poder salvar así a Natsume y estos logran que Sumire y Mikan escapen con los materiales espías de Hotaru.

Ahora mismo las tres seguían al pobre chico que dormía amordazado en una bicicleta por toda la ciudad de Tokio

_A la vez que todos los profesores estaban tras la supuesta fuga de Mikan, de Sumire y de Natsume, pero Ruka, Nanami y Hotaru tratar de demostrar su inocencia con pruebas que tenían..._


	10. El secuestro

10_ El secuestro

dos chicas estaban montadas sobre un camión de cerdos y Sumire se quejaba como si la estuvieran matando

-¡Cállate! –le regaño

-Paren, es por allá –dijo Sumire señalando el lado opuesto de la calle y ambas salieron corriendo hacia la limusina negra en donde se encuentra el muy reconocido "cantante"

-Señor, hay dos estudiantes de la Academia Alice que no siguen hace algún tiempo –dijo el chofer y el chico solo sonrió

-Déjalas, déjalas... -dijo el chico con tono misterioso

Ambas chicas como ya dijimos les perseguían y persiguieron hasta que el auto freno y diez hombres rodeadoron a cada uno de las niñas atrapándolas y la amordazaron, ataron y durmiendo mientras ellas trataban de resistiré pero al final cayeron dormidas, otros bajaron a Natsume y dejaron a los tres en un rincón dormidos con 10 hombres de vigilancias

-mmm... –dijo Mikan abriendo los ojos y vio a su lado izquierdo dormía Sumire y a su lado derecho Natsume- Permy... permy

-No me llames Permy –dijo Sumire entreabriendo los ojos

-Shhh –dijo la voz sin fuerzas de Natsume- nos escucharan

-Natsume ¿te despertaste? –pregunto Mikan mirándolo, este solo asintió cansado- ¿te encuentras bien? –pregunto y él volvió a asentir

-¿Cómo salimos de aquí? –pregunto Sumire en un susurro

-¿Cómo quieres que sepa? –murmuro Natsume con la voz ronca

-Permy –dijo Mikan- quiero que utilices tu Alice y me digas que hueles

-Aggh... como digas –dijo ella y empezó a ¿olfatear? El aire- hay dinamita y pólvora, luego todo normal

-¿Cuántos guardias? –pregunto Natsume mas despierto

-10 –dijo Permy

-¿Cómo escapamos? –volvió a preguntar Mikan y de repente recordó sus audífonos de oso panda, los prendió y escucho la voz de Hotaru

-Esperaba que te dieras cuenta rápido –dijo Hotaru al otro lado del comunicador, estaba lo suficientemente alto como para que lo escuchasen Natsume, Mikan y Sumire pero nadie mas

-Perdón –dijo Mikan por el comunicador- me acabo de acordar

-Escucha Mikan –dijo Narumi al habla- ¿Natsume se encuentra con ustedes?

-Si a mi lado –dijo Mikan

-Natsume –dijo Narumi sabiendo que este lo escucharía- se que estas cansado pero trata de hacer una llama muy pequeña para quemar las cuerdas, y luego desata a las otras ¿puedes? –pregunto

-Si –dijo Natsume con esfuerzo y hizo apenas una llama de fuego que se apago al instante, pero volvió a intentar y esta vez quemo las cuerdas y desato a Mikan para que desate a Sumire- ya esta –dijo cansado

-Gracias, lo has hecho bien –dijo Natsume- ahora quiero que se queden como si estuvieran aun atados, no apaguen la comunicación quiero que me digan todo lo que sienten, ven o huelen. Y por nada del mundo digan sus Alices si le preguntan

-Bueno –dijo esta hablando por el comunicador- siento dinamita, hay 10 guardias, también siento el olor salado del mar y una bocina de un barco, si no me equivoco estamos en un muelle del sur y... –dijo pero antes de terminar alguien le saco el comunicador

-¿Cómo no me di cuenta que era un comunicador? –pregunto el chico furioso y se lo puso- ¿hola Narumi? Si tengo a tus preciados estudiantes y tengo una noticia: no los vas a volver a ver ¿qué te parece? Espero que te hayas despedido... –y lo rompió en mil añicos

-Ahora... –dijo el viendo a los niños y de repente se percato de Mikan, la levanto y la inspecciono, Natsume se enojo ante esto

-Suéltala –dijo el con voz aun débil

-No –dijo el mirándola seriamente- te pareces mucho a ella –dijo viéndola bien- te pareces mucho a ella a sus 13 años ¿cuántos tienes?

-12 –murmuro ella

-¡Busca información de agencias contra la Academia Alice desde hace 12 a 14 años! –grito viendo a alguien- ¿Cuáles son sus Alices? –pregunto el nuevamente pero nadie respondió, entonces se quito el aro regulador de poder- he dicho: ¿cuáles son sus Alices? –pregunto y Sumire abrió la boca

-Mi Alice es de...

-¡NO SUMIRE! –le grito Mikan tapándole los oídos- déjate de molestar farsante –dijo mirando al hombre

-No puedo creer, tienes el don del...

-¿Puedes dejar de hablar en clave? –le dijo Natsume furioso

-Claro, yo tengo una gran amiga Yuka Yukihara ¿la conoces? –pregunto el mirando directamente a la niña- es tu madre ¿no?

-No –dijo ella y el la soltó

-No te preocupes que yo me enterare si es o no así –dijo el yéndose

-Escuchen –dijo Natsume mirándolas seriamente- cuando yo cuento 3 quiero que corran lo mas rápido hacia la salida, se vayan y no vuelvan ¿si?

-Si –dijo Sumire y Natsume miro a Mikan

-¿Si? –volvió a preguntar

-yo... –dijo ella indecisa

-Si lo va ha hacer- dijo Sumire por ella

-Muy bien –dijo el y vio la salida mientras se levantaba- 1, 2... 3 –grito y las dos salieron corriendo, los guardias trataron de acercare pero Natsume les amenazo

-Un solo paso y los cremo –dijo el

-¿Cómo? –pregunto el chico- no tienes fuerza –como toda prueba Natsume hizo una gran llamarada de fuego

-A tres metros de aquí ¿no? –dijo viendo las cajas de dinamita- déjenla ir

-Cuando se distraiga búsquenla –ordeno el chico, mientras las dos chicas corrían Mikan quedo pensativa antes las palabras de Natsume

"Pase lo que pase no vuelvas" miro hacia atrás... el había dicho algo sobre cremar, tres metros y fuego ¿a que se refería?

-Dinamita –murmuro preocupada

-¿Qué haces? Corre –le dijo Sumire

-Sumire ve a buscar ayuda –le dijo Mikan

-¿cómo?

-Lo que escuchas –dijo ella –rápido, confía en mi, tiempo es lo que nos falta –dijo ella nuevamente y permy se fue, ella se giro y corrió hacia donde Natsume amenazaba con quemar las cajas de dinamitas

-Cuando te capture te venderé –dijo el hombre sonriendo malvadamente

-¡Natsume No! –grito Mikan y Natsume la miro distrayéndose, la llama se disminuyo y todos corrieron hacia el, pero Mikan fue mas rápido y corriendo hacia el chico hizo un escudo alrededor- vamos apúrate, no durara demasiado por el escudo que tiene de por si este lugar –dijo ella tirandole la mano

-¿Por qué volviste si te dije que no? –le regaño el enojado

-¿Pensaste que iba a dejar que murieras? No soy así, si alguien esta por morir prefiero morir con el –dijo ella corriendo y se ocultaron en un sótano de escaleras y se escondieron allí

-Tu valentía va ha hacer que te maten –dijo el nuevamente

-Dos mejor que uno –dijo ella nuevamente- Sumire fue a buscar a los chicos, dentro de nada estarán aquí...

-¡DÓNDE ESTAN! –grito un guardia bajando las escaleras y Natsume la escondió detrás de el mientras agarraba un palo amenazando al chico y lo golpeo fuertemente, pero por el ruido todos los guardias fueron hasta ellos, unos cuantos agarraron a Mikan sacándola de Natsume

-¡NATSUME! –dijo ella preocupada y llorosa

Entonces todo se volvió rojo y caluroso mientras Misaki, Narumi y Tsubasa llegaban, todo se volvió fuego

Por que Natsume no quería ver a Mikan así, ella había dado su vida por el, por volver a buscar a una persona que no se merece nada, que no tiene nada, ella no tenía que sufrir y en brazos de aquellos hombres estaba casi llorando...

_No podía pasarle nada, menos así..._


	11. La diversión comienza

11_ La diversión comienza

Pov Natsume

Estaba en el hospital, lo sabia, había escuchado algunas conversaciones aunque mis ojos no se abrían, también sabia por que había protegido a Mikan, por que ella me recuerda a la niña que un día conocí, pero no recuerdo quien es, por que sus palabras fueron exactamente iguales "Dos mejor que uno" y "Si alguien esta por morir prefiero morir con el" las mismas palabras que le recordaron a una niña que sabia, amaba y quería como nadie pero no sabia quien era...

_Una nena de unos 7 años estaba con cuatro niños, uno tenia el pelo rubio y ojos azules, el otra tenia el pelo azabache desordenado y ojos carmesí, ese era él, estaba seguro y al lado de el se encontraba Aoi, su hermanita con el pelo azabache y ojos rojos, aunque también había dos castañas, las dos castañas de siempre_

_-¡NO QUIERO! –lloraba Aoi_

_-Es por tu bien –dijo su madre_

_-¿Algún día nos volveremos a ver? –pregunto Ruka_

_-Claro que si, Ruka-pyon –dijo la castaña casi llorando_

_-No nos pueden sacar los recuerdos –dijo mi yo de 7 años triste_

_-Pero si se quedan con los recuerdos va a ser peligroso para ti, para Mikan, para Nanami, para Ruka, Aoi... para todos mi amor –dijo su padre_

_-Pero nosotros estamos bien_

_-Claro uno no puede todo solo –dijo la otra_

_-Perdón –dijo la mujer tan parecida a esas niñas y le toco la frente a Aoi, rápidamente una línea blanca salió de su frente y desapareció en el aire, lo mismo hizo con Ruka y luego vio a los últimos tres_

_-Mikan, Nanami –dijo ella y yo reaccione ¿Mikan y Nanami? Al fin escuchaba los nombres de esas chicas pero no podía ser...- perdónenme ¿sí? –dijo tocándoles la frente y borro todos sus secretos- Natsume, recuerda cuidarlas muchos y recuerda recordarlas, aunque sea en un futuro muy lejano, no nos olvides pequeño Natsy –dijo la chica tocándome la frente y ahí termino mi recuerdo..._

Al abrir mis ojos me vi en, como yo supuse la habitación de un hospital y suspire sintiendo mi boca seca y mis ojos picosos

-Natsume ¿ya estas bien? –pregunto Ruka a mi lado

-Si –dije yo bostezando- Ruka ¿tu no sientes que conoces a Mikan y Nanami de antes?

-Yo... yo no sé –dijo Ruka confundido- desde que ella llegaron tengo algo como recuerdos, de nosotros cuatro con Aoi jugando en parques, tomando helados, con mi padre, tus padres y unos hombres que no conozco pero que les dijo "Tía Yuka" o ese era el nombre de la mujer... no entiendo Natsume –dijo el apoyando su frente en su mano

-Yo estoy en lo mismo, pero no se me los nombres de esos hombres si no de las dos niñas castañas –dijo Natsume- se llamaban... Mikan y Nanami

-¿Hablando de nosotros? –pregunto Mikan entrando, acompañada de Nanami y de Sumire

-Hola Natsy, Ruka-pyon –dijo Nanami sentándose en una silla, ambos la miramos sorprendidos- ¿qué? ¿Dije algo malo?

-No... nada –dijo Ruka mirando hacia otro lado

-¿Yo también los puedo llamar así? –pregunto Sumire

-no –dijimos ambos a la vez

-Bueno, para mañana estarás perfecto –dijo Narumi entrando con una sonrisa- y mañana empieza formalmente la semana cultural

-Que bien –dije sarcástico

-perdón –dijo Tsubasa entrando- me alegro que estés mejor, pero necesito a Mikan y Nanami para terminar el vestuario

-¡Ya vamos! –dijeron ambas

-¡Adiós Natsy, Ruka-pyon!

-No me digas así –dije pero ninguna de las dos estaba, el vestuario de ellas era precioso, era de genias de lámparas, Mikan tenia el pelo recogido en una cola larga con un tul rosa cayéndole delicadamente junto con su pelo recogido, una pupera hasta arriba de la cintura rosada y luego unas babuchas (esos pantalones amplios arribas pero angostos abajo) del mismo color, estaba descalza y se veía muy linda

Nanami estaba muy parecida, pero tenia el pelo suelto y algo desordenado que le daba un aspecto divertido, con una preciosa pupera azul que resaltaba su piel por arriba de la cintura y una babucha azul de la cadera para abajo sin nada en los pies, como su hermana.

Ese día comenzaron cuando Narumi dio la señal pero nadie paso por su lugar a pesar de todo

Tsubasa decía que era por el lugar, ya que estaba alejado y en un lugar donde nadie se acercaba y los únicos que pasaban estaban perdidos...

-¡NO SE DEPRIMAN! –exclamo Tsubasa cargando a la pequeña Mikan y Tono cargo a la dulce Nanami

-Es que no viene nadie y llevamos 3 horas –murmuro Mikan aburrida, de repente escuchan risas y ven a Narumi con Sumire y Ruka

-Tío ¿juegas? –le pregunto Nanami emocionada

-Claro –dijo él sonriendo y entraron

-Bueno –dijo Tono- el juego se llama "Aladino y la lámpara mágica"; el juego consta en pasar los diferentes "Niveles" solo utilizando sus Alice y un objeto que se les dara después

-no se puede lastimar a los personajes ni utilizar sus Alices contra ellos de algún forma dañina –dijo Nanami – Si ganan pueden elegir una lámpara que dentro tiene la fotografía de alguno de los genios y este se ara su esclavo por un día –dijo ella sonriente

-Ahora elijan sus objetos para ganar- dijo Tono señalando una mesa con tres agujeros, los tres metieron una mano y sacaron tres objetos diferentes

-¿De que me sirve esto? –pregunto Sumire

-Créeme, todo sirve –dijo Nanami- pasen –dijo señalando la entrada y al entrar Narumi se escucho: JUGADOR NUMERO UNO ENTRANDO, Narumi y asi llego hasta donde Misaki

-Bien aquí tienes el reto: yo me voy a multiplicar y tienes que descubrir cual de todas es la verdadera en 20 segundos, no se puede hacer daño físico ni amenazar- dijo ella, Narumi asintió y ella se multiplico x 50 Narumi se comenzó a marear

-¡PERDISTE! –se escucho por el altavoz

-Jugador Numero 2 Ruka Nogi –dijo el altavoz nuevamente...

Así continuaron y continuaron

-¿Qué pasa aquí? –pregunto Natsume al ver una fila larguísima hasta habilidades especiales

-Es el nuevo juego –dijo Linchou haciendo propaganda- ¿quieres jugar?  
-Yo... –dijo él

-no el nene no se anima- dijo Tono a lo lejos, tenia cargada a Nanami en su hombros

-Cállate idiota –le dije yo furioso

-¡Nana! –dijo Mikan llegando de algún lado- hola Natsume, Mochiage, Koko –dijo ella saludándolos

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto Natsume algo celoso de que todos la vieran vestida así, pero ocultándolo

-Soy habilidad especial ¿recuerdas?

Entonces Natsume hizo algo que dejo sorprendidos a todos, le tiro la parte de arriba del sostén a Mikan y pregunto algo demasiado zarpado que hizo que Mikan empezara a llorar desconsolada

-Mikan ¿qué pasa? –pregunto Tsubasa preocupado, ella se acerco y mientras él lo cargaba ella empezó a decir cosas que por el llanto no se entendía- ¿Enserio? –dijo Tsubasa haciendo como si le entendía

-Y...ae...tf….-dijo Mikan

-bueno ya paso –dijo él acariciándole el pelo y Natsume estaba que moría de celos, al darse cuenta de eso Tsubasa la agarro mas a ella hacía él

-Voy a jugar- dijo Natsume

-Bueno peque ve a tu lugar –dijo Tsubasa dejándola en el suelo a Mikan- te prometo que todo estará bien –dijo acariciándole la mejilla y ella se fue llorosa aun

-Tsubasa ¡déjamelo a nosotros! –grito Nanami desde el hombro de Tono

-Si, tu bájate de hay que con lo idiota que es este en cualquier momento te caes –dijo el preocupado y el chico le miro mal

-no soy tan idiota ¿o no Nana? –pregunto Tono

-La verdad Tono –dijo ella con too serio por primera vez- creo que sí

-¡HE! –dijo él lloriqueando

-¿Me van a mostrar o se van a quedar ahí? –dijo Natsume cansado

-Si claro perdón –dijeron ambos a la vez, le explicaron el juego, reglas y premios entre otras cosas.

Asombrosamente, Natsume paso al ultimo nivel que era Mikan, Mikan sentada en una "alfombra voladora"

-hola –dijo ella- tienes que hacer que baje de aquí en menos de 20 segundos pero no puedes dañarme de ninguna forma y tu Alice no funciona conmigo

Natsume se quedo pensativo y de repente, empezó a hacer como si algo le doliera gravemente, pudo ver el debate entre ayudarlo o no en los ojos de Mikan, pero la pureza le gano y salto arrodillándose hasta la altura de Natsume

-¿Estas bien? –pregunto preocupada

-Aggh,,, -dijo él siguiendo molestándola un poco mas- yo creo... yo creo que gane –dijo parándose

-¡NATSUME ESO ES TRAMPA!

-no que yo sepa –dijo él caminando hacia la salida de ganadores, hay le esperaban todos los de las clases especiales y una clon le dio unas 20 lámparas

-Elige una –le dijo, él vio a Koko y él le señalo una lámpara, Tsubasa trago en seco preocupado y temeroso, pero cuando abrió la lámpara se encontró con la preciosa foto de ¿Mikan?

_-¡NO! –se quejo ella abrazándose a las piernas de Tsubasa con temor mientras Natsume intentaba quemar con la mirada a Koko y Tsubasa, Ruka reía discretamente al igual que Nanami ante eso_


	12. La casa embrujada

12_ La casa embrujada

Ese castigo de Mikan mas bien era un recreo, ahora mismo estaba paseando con Hotaru aunque Natsume le tenia que seguir y por lo tanto, también Ruka.

-Estos son mis juegos ¿quieres jugar? –pregunto Hotaru señalando unas gallinas- son solos para nosotros

-SÍ! –exclamo Mikan y se subió a uno, Hotaru explico el juego y reglas, la forma de controlar a las gallinas y proteger la bandera...

Mikan iba ganando cuando escucho un grito

-¡AYUDA! –dijo un pequeño niño desde arriba de una gallina voladora

-¡HEY! –grito Mikan y también comenzó a volar pero tenia que ayudar al niño y no sabía como- ¿qué te paso?

-Se me trabo –dijo el niño asustado, ella miro su gallina y agarrando valentía se levanto y se paro en el ala

-¡MIKAN! –grito Linchou asustado, un solo movimiento y caía de 7 metros... pero asombrosamente cayo en la ala de la otra gallina y tuvo un minuto para sentarse, antes de chocar con un árbol movió el control y al no poder, salto cargando al niño y ella cayo de espaldas por un árbol hasta tocar el suelo, el niño se lastimo pero Mikan se agarro las peores lastimaduras y quebraduras

-¡Mikan! –exclamo Hotaru preocupada- ¿estas bien?

-¡Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso! –dijo un chico de secundaria regañando al nene de primaria- perdón, el se metió sin mi permiso –le dijo a Mikan...

-No hay drama –dijo Mikan sonriendo y en ese momento entro el presidente de los estudiantes

-¿QUÉ PASO AQUÍ?- Grita él al ver esto- ¿De quien fue la falla? –volvio a preguntar

-Mía –dijo Hotaru levantando la mano

-no –dijo el chico de secundaria- las gallinas estaban bien, volaron por culpa del Alice de mi hermano...

-Muy bien –dijo él y se acerco a Mikan, con un solo movimiento la curo y luego se acerco al chico transmitiéndole el dolor a él, este comenzó a gemir- ese es el dolor que sintió la niña por el accidente de tu hermano ¿estas bien? –le pregunto a Mikan, esta asintió y el presidente le ayudo a levantarse- Mikan Yukihara ¿no? –pregunto

-Sí

-Un gusto conocerte –dijo él sonriendo y con una media vuelta se fue

Tiempo después se enteraron que en realidad era el hermano de Hotaru y Hotaru entro con él a la academia cuando ella tenia 5 y el 8.

-Siempre metiendote en problemas –le regaño Natsume- no puedes estar en paz

-No es Paz es quietud y la quietud es aburrida –dijo ella suspirando

-Como sea –dijo él y encontraron a Linchou de nuevo

-Hola ¿vienen a mi casa embrujada? –pregunto el emocionado

-Sí ¿sí? –pregunto Mikan viendo a los chicos

-Si –dijeron ambos a la vez, si decían que no ganaba una hora de llantos y nadie quería, ni ello sin nadie

Llegaron a la casa embrujada y una muy emocionada Mikan entro para asustarse en cuanto vio la oscuridad

-Me va a comer un monstruo –murmuro Mikan viendo alrededor y algo le toco la pierna -¡AAAA!

-Cállate es una mano falsa –le dijo Natsume enojado

-Relájate –le dijo Ruka a su vez

-¡AAA UNA ANCIANA! –grito ella y pasaron todo un montón de tiempo con sus gritos resonantes diciendo cosas como "MONSTRUO" "ARAÑA" "TOCAR" " MANO" AYUDA" "AAAA"

-¡CALLATE! –le grito Natsume ¿en qué momento se quedaron solos? No estaban seguros

-Pero me van a matar –lloro ella y en ese momento un cortocircuitó rodeo la casa, -¡TE DIJE!

-yo te voy a matar si continuas gritando nena –dijo Natsume sentándose alejado de ella, pero ella se acerco- aléjate de mí –dijo sentándose en la otra punta, lo mas lejos posible

-¡AAA! –grito Mikan llorando al ver una araña

-Pero que miedosa –murmuro él bufando y ella se acerco para sentarse al lado de el, esta vez el no se alejo- deja de asustarte, es un juego nomás

-Pero...

-pero nada y deja de molestar

Un retumbe hizo la casa temblar y las paredes comenzaron a caer, Natsume vio asustado a Mikan y se puso sobre ella para que las piedras no le hagan daño y una le pego en la pierna, esas piedras caídas hicieron una pared que los hizo encerrase entre cuatro paredes...

Natsume se sentó sin moverse mucho, le dolía la pierna y se disloco el pie... Mikan se acerco a el

-Tengo miedo –murmuro y Natsume hizo una llama malvada solo por el simple placer de fastidiarla a ella y sus llantos desconsolados-¡Natsume!  
-Bue, deja de llorar –dijo él haciendo una llama normal para iluminar la habitación

-Gracias –murmuro ella y el solo asintió- te lastimaste ¿verdad?

-No –mintió él y ella vio la pierna que el no había movido con una ceja alzada- un poco

-Perdón fue mi culpa –dijo comenzando a llorar

-De que lloras ahora? ¿De miedo, culpa o pena? –pregunto él con voz desinteresada pero preocupado

-Por las tres –murmuro ella secándose las lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas sonrojadas- perdón por ser tan miedosa...

-Me da igual –dijo el nuevamente

-Y por quebrarte el pie...

-me da igual

-Hay algo que no te de igual?

-No –dijo él y ella rodó los ojos

-¡NATSUME, MIKAN! –se escuchaba a Ruka, Hotaru, Nanami, Tsubasa, Tono, Misaki y los demás buscándola

-¡ACA! –grito Mikan

-¡CHICOS ACA! –grito Nanami y empezaron a usar sus Alices para romper la muralla

-¡Mikan! –exclamo Nanami corriendo hacia ella- ¿te encuentras bien? ¿No te lastimaste? –dijo revisándola como buena hermana y Ruka se acerco a Natsume, con la mano lo ayudo a pararse y aun con el dolor que sentía el se fue, cuando al fin estuvieron solos (de nuevo) Mikan le toco el pie y mientras hilos azules envolvían la pierna y pie de Natsume, cuando desparecieron el pie de Natsume estaba perfecto

-¿qué fue eso?

-Curación –dijo Mikan- no lo utilice antes por que estaba demasiado nerviosa y posiblemente te hiciera una lesión mayor –explico

-Bueno... gracias –dijo Natsume no muy acostumbrado a decir eso

-De nada aunque solo solucione algo que yo hice –dijo ella yéndose a su habitación -¡BUENAS NOCHES NATSY!

-¡No me llames Natsy! –grito él a su vez

Pero al volver a su habitación, ambos sonreían sin saber por que

_Ambos se durmieron profundamente y soñaron con ese pasado olvidado..._


	13. El fin

13_ El fin

Mikan y Nanami se encontraban deprimidas en el aula de habilidades especiales suspirando cada vez que se podía, los demás la miraban extrañados; nunca habian visto a ellas dos tan deprimidas

-¿Qué pasa peques? –pregunto Tono

-Si, nos están preocupando –dijo Misaki

-La semana termino –dijo Nanami

-Y bueno, no se puede vivir así... –dijo Tsubasa sonriéndoles- todo tiene su fin

-Tiene razón –dijo Misaki

-Además aun falta la entrega de tiempos, el honor de rey y reina, el de novato y el baile –dijo Tono

Entonces un hombre cayo en medio de la clase, parecía confundido y al ver su alrededor más o menos sonrió

-¿Es el presente? –pregunto y como toda respuesta todos sus alumnos gritaron ¡NODACHII!- jajaja...

-¿He? ¿Nodachii regreso?

-¿Dónde estabas?

-¡Haces que nos preocupemos!

-Te extrañamos ¿sabes?

-Esperas que el festival terminara para aparecer idiota

-¡NODACHII! –gritaron Mikan y Nanami saltando arriba de Nodachii que les abrazo riendo

-Hola, hola –dijo él y cuando ellas se bajaron, todos y absolutamente cada hombre del aula se le subió encima y empezó a golpearlo...

-¡NODACHII ESTUPIDO! –grito uno

-Espe... eren –dijo Nadochii, al terminar los chicos lo cubrieron con una manta y arriba pusieron "Descanse en paz, Nodachii 32 años de edad, gran profesor y amigo"

-¿He? –preguntaron Mikan y Nanami

-¡Ho! La ceremonia empezó, vamos –dijo alguien y tiraron de todos para irse hasta el lugar de ceremonia

-¿un poco exagerado? –pregunto Narumi al entrar y ver eso, suspiro y levanto la manta marrón para ver a Nodachii ¿durmiendo? -¡NODACHII!

-¿He? –dijo él levantándose- ¿Qué hora es? ¿Dónde estoy?

-Están en el presente, es la hora de la ceremonia –le dijo Narumi

-Sabes –dijo él bajando la mirada- me transporte hace cuatro años atrás, hay estaba ELLA llevándose a dos niñas en la mano, no pude ver a ninguna de las tres pero les dijo "MIKAN Y NANAMI"

-Bueno, nosotros ya sabíamos que ellas eran la hija de los Yukihara

-Si pero el caso –dijo el ahora seriamente- ambas tienen _esos _poderes...

-¿Qué? –pregunto Narumi, eso era algo malo, el director...

-Si –dijo él asintiendo

mientras, todos los otros estaban ya en sus grupos correspondientes, tecnología, peligrosas, especiales, etc.

Al frente había tres personas

-¿Quiénes son? –pregunto Nanami

-Los directores –dijo Tono- el de la derecha es de la escuela elemental, la del medio escuela media y el de la izquierda la escuela superior, la mayoría se sorprende al verlos la primera vez...

-¡Pero es un niño! –exclamo Mikan y Misaki le tapo la boca

-Shhh no seas tan ruidosa –le regaño Tsubasa

-Los tres directores son muy sospechosos –dijo Misaki- los tres ocultan muchas cosas, pero el niño de la escuela elemental es algo como una maldición ¿entendido?

-Si –dijeron ellas

-El niño es él más sospechoso, al parecer oculta muchas cosas y es también él más cruel –dijo Tsubasa en un susurro- deben tener mucho cuidado con él

-Muy bien, demos por comienzo a la ceremonia de cierre –dijo el anfrition al micrófono y miro a todos- Ahora anunciaremos a la clase ganadora del festival cultural... –dijo y miro a todas las clases -¡la clase de Tecnología! –grito y todos aplaudieron

-la clase del profesor Misaki, de Hotaru y Anna! –exclamo Nanami

-Le pedimos al representante de clase que pase por el trofeo, la bandera de la victoria y el premio de 10 millones yen...

Todos aplaudieron mientras los representantes subían a buscar sus premios, pero sinceramente los que más aplaudieron fueron algunos adultos que habían comprado sus productos de "Hacerse más joven" "crecimiento de cabello" y millones mas...

-Ahora para los premios individuales... el "rey" de este año es ¡el estudiante de la división superior por su "láser para cabello en crecimiento" Harry Hagata! –Grita él y luego de que subieran a buscar su premio y demás... - Y la reina de este año... Lamentablemente no se encuentra presente...

-Por lo que el premio de novato es para –dijo esta vez viendo a todas las novatas- de la clase de división elemental, clase B ¡Hotaru Imai!

-¡Hotaru! –gritaron casi todos, pero ella ya había subido y estaba retirando su premio sin ninguna expresión en su rostro... - por su invento Pigula y pigu-ave y otras invenciones que ganaron la admiración entre empresas internacionales, y también por sus maravillosas creaciones que cumplen con las necesidades del futuro. Por cierto esto es un nuevo record ya que es la persona mas joven en recibir al premio "Novato"

-¡BRAVO! –gritaron todos los dueños de las empresas casi saltando

-Ahora aparte de los premios que acabamos de dar... daremos un regalo a un grupo que ha llamado mucho la atención del publico... no se había ortogrado esto en mucho tiempo pero después de varios años al fin encontramos a un grupo merecedor del reconocimiento

Al decir esto todas y cada una de las clases se emocionaron y se pusieron a murmurar ¿quién será el ganador?

-El premio especial de este año es para... ¡La clase de habilidades especiales! Por su juego de "ALADINO Y LA LAMPARA MAGICA"

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral y luego, todos los amigos-conocidos del grupo empezaron a gritar felices por ellos igual que el grupo

-¡GANAMOS! –dijo Nanami

-Gracias a ustedes dos –dijo Misaki feliz

-¡LO hicimos! –dijo Mikan

-¡SÍ!

Así todo el grupo subió a recibir su premio entre gritos de los otros grupos, todos aplaudían emocionados, excepto claro estas habilidades peligrosas y las personas demasiado celosas como para ver a su alrededor y alegrarse por los demás

-Bien hecho Mikan, Nanami –dijo Hotaru con una pequeña sonrisa

Narumi veía todo desde algún lado con Nodachii

-Cuando esas niñas llegaron por primera vez a esta escuela–hablo Nodachii viendo a Narumi seriamente- me di cuenta de que no traían con ellas acontecimientos pacíficos, pero con el tiempo y a pesar de su corta experiencia, pensaron por ellas mismas y encontraron sus respuestas, y lo siguiente que supe –dijo viendo ahora como Tono y Tsubasa cargaban a las dos pequeñas y Misaki reía junto a ellos- fue que poco a poco logro ganarse la confianza de todos los que la rodean –dijo el sonriendo ahora y vio como los niños jugaban ahora abajo...

-incluso ahora –dijo esta vez Narumi viendo a Nodachii- aun cumplen con lo que yo les pedí cuando entraron "Todo lo que tienes que hacer es ser cooperativa y así seré aprobadas por sus compañeros" yo creo que esas niñas serán capaces de cualquier camino que el destino le ponga; estoy completamente convencido de que su mayor fortaleza es esa, el compartir su alegría con los demás, el ser tan expresivas y divertidas, y sus Alices son cosas en la que se parecen a ella...

-Solo espero que no suceda nada –murmuro Nodachii

_-Creo que si algo llegase a pasar, esta sería algo con lo que nadie estaría de acuerdo, ya que Mikan y Nanami, al contrario que ellos, son personas muy amigables y cariñosas, que tienen muchas personas que la adoran de verdad, creo que hasta los que dicen ser sus enemigos, como Ruka, Natsume o Sumire sufrirían por lo que el destino marco en la vida de estas dos niñas –murmuro el con pena y suspiro bajando la mirada_


	14. El baile

14_ El Baile

-¡Narumi, Nodachi! –dijeron Mikan y Nanami corriendo hacia ellos y mostraron su certificado de ganadores- ¡GANAMOS!

-¡bien! –exclamaron ambos a la vez

-Felicidades peques- dijo Narumi

-¡Gracias! –exclamaron ambas

-¿y que les pareció su primer festival cultural?

-¡FUE MUY DIVERTIDO! –exclamaron ambas sonriente

-¡GANAMOS! –gritaron Tono y Tsubasa cargando cada una a una de las niñas –y todo gracias a estas pulgas

-Si es cierto –afirmo Misaki- ella hizo lo que nadie antes: hizo un juego que unio a todos los Alices para hacer uno, es lo mas

-Bueno, pero apresúrense que lo mejor esta por llegar –dijo Nodachii

-¿Cómo?  
-El baile alrededor del fogón –dijo Narumi- es lo más especial de la semana y se hace a la noche, hoy tienen clases normalmente

-¿Enserio?  
-Si sus disfraces están en sus habitaciones –dijo Misaki sonriendo- les ayudo a arreglarse

-¡SÍ! –exclamaron ambas y se terminaron llevando con ellas a Hotaru para entrar en clases

-Chicas –le dijo Tsubasa y las tres se giraron- las esperamos cuando salgan así le contamos los dichos y otras cosas del baile...

-Dale –dijo Nanami

-¡Adiós Tono, adiós Tsubasa, Misaki! –exclamo Mikan mientras entraban en ese momento entro Natsume con Ruka y vio con odio a Tono y Tsubasa mientras pasaba de largo

-Que humor fueguito –dijo Tsubasa burlón, pero este ni se inmuto

Al entrar en el aula todas las chicas y algunos chicos rodearon a Ruka y Natsume

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Nanami y se dio cuenta al instante: Todas las chicas (y algunos chicos) le estaban pidiendo salir al baile con ellos

-Están compitiendo –dijo Sumire

-¿Compitiendo? –pregunto Mikan

-¿A quienes buscaran ustedes? –pregunto Linchou

-No sé –dijeron ambas

-¿No les importa?

-Es un baile para divertirse, bailar y jugar –dijo Mikan sonriente pero de cualquier modo bostezo- Además tengo a Nanami

-y yo a Mikan –dijo Nanami

-¡Mikan, Nanami! –grito Misaki entrando al aula- rápido se vienen conmigo y tu también Hotaru ¡ADIOS! –grito arrastrando a las tres chicas

-¿Adónde vamos?

-A arreglarnos

-pero faltan 3 horas

-¿Y?  
-Y tenemos clases...

-¿y?

-no nada –dijo ella y llegaron al aula de habilidades Especiales donde ya todos los chicos (eran 90% chicos y 10% chicas en esa clase) ya estaban cambiados

-Lárguense –dijo Misaki con tono autoritario y los chicos se fueron junto con Nodachii sin siquiera quejarse, Misaki mostró tres preciosos trajes blancos –cada año, escuela Elemental se arregla con vestidos de Ángeles y la escuela media con Hadas- explico ella sonriente- vístanse, yo voy a buscar sus zapatos y algo para arreglares el cabello y ¿quieren maquillarse?

-me da igual –contesto Hotaru

-perfecto... ¿qué esperan? ¡APURENSE! –exclamo ella y las tres entraron a un baño para cambiarse, luego salieron, las tres se veían como Ángeles, el vestido era pegado al cuerpo hasta la cintura y luego amplio, en la parte de arriba parecía "arrugado" pero era muy lindo y tenia una rosa roja en el cuello, era manga de tirantes y un collar de flores con dos alas de Ángeles

-Muy bien –dijo Misaki arreglando algunos detalles- Hotaru te traje unas ballerinas –dijo mostrando unos zapatitos de color blanco muy delicados y con rosas rojas como decoración...- Mikan te traje sandalias que se atan a la rodilla –dijo mostrando dos sandalias blancas que se empezaban a enredas y se ataba debajo de la rodilla con una flor roja-y Nanami, te traje unas parecidas pero se ataba al tobillo y tenia decoraciones de rosas rojas

-Que lindas –dijo Tono entrando con Tsubasa detrás

-¡Lárguense!

-¡Pero si ya se cambiaron! –exclamo Tsubasa- y tu también –dijo señalando a Misaki que tenia un precioso vestido de hada rosa con una corona de flores...

-Aggh... ok pero no molesten –dijo y empezó a peinarlas, le hizo dos colitas a Mikan y la decoro con flores, Nanami tenia el pelo suelto pero dos trabas de rosas le recogían los costados de su rostro y Hotaru tenia la corona de "Novata"

-Ya ¿a qué están preciosas? –dijo Misaki

-Preciosas, si –dijo Nodachiii

-¿Cuándo entraste?

-Hace media hora, no quise molestar- dijo él sonriendo

-¿Y cual es la leyenda?

-bueno, la leyenda dicen que la pareja que bailen él ultimo vals en el festival se quedaran juntos para siempre –explico Nodachii

-Pero son pura farsas –dijo Tsubasa

-Yo y Tsubasa bailamos todos los últimos vals desde que entre al colegio y no paso nada –dijo Misaki encogiéndose de hombros

-¡VAMOS ALLI! –grito Tono y fueron al centro del baile

-¡vamos a comer antes de que empiece el baile!

-¡Sí! –grito Tsubasa abrazando a Misaki por la cintura

-Esos dos –hablo Tono- dicen no ser nada pero actúan como si fueran marido y mujer

-Jaja, tienes razón –le respondieron las niñas

-Muy bien, empecemos el baile –dijo el anfrition

-Mikan ¿bailas conmigo? –pregunto Nanami divertida

-Seria un placer Nanami –dijo ella también divertida y se levantaron para ir a bailar, obviamente que Natsume y Ruka (que estaban escondidos con sus admiradoras siguiéndole y buscándole por todos lados) las miraban desde el árbol Sakura

Ellas dos bailaron casi todas las piezas, con Misaki, Tsubasa, Tono, todos los chicos de habilidades especiales, Linchou, Yuri, Narumi, Nodachii y algún otro que fueron conociendo en el camino hasta llegar a la penúltima

_Mikan suspirando se fue y dejo que su hermana continuara bailando una pieza con Ruka-pyon que asombrosamente acepto cuando Nanami le salto encima gritando ¿BAILAS CONMIGO? Y ahora era su quinta pieza bailando juntos..._


	15. Mesas de examenes

15_ Mesas de Exámenes

Camino por el bosque hasta ver a Natsume recostado en un árbol leyendo una manga

-¿no bailas? –pregunto Mikan viéndolo

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunta él

-Estoy cansada –dijo ella sentándose a un lado de el- he bailado creo que todas las piezas

-No, falta la ultima pieza estúpida –dijo él cerrando los ojos

-No me digas así todo el tiempo, tengo nombre –se queja ella

-Deja de quejarte... Mikan –dijo él sin mirarla

-Gracias –dijo ella- ahora ¿quieres bailar la penúltima? –Pregunta ella extendiendo la mano, él abrió los ojos

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué gano yo bailando con alguien como tu?

-Absolutamente nada además de un baile –dijo ella sonriente

-Si no tengo opción... –murmuro levantándose y comenzaron a bailar en medio del bosque

-Natsume ¿vamos allí? –pregunto cuando la música ceso

-No –dijo él sentándose al lado del árbol nuevamente

-bueno... adiós, suerte con escaparte de tu fan –dijo ella yéndose

-Que tonta –murmura él cerrando los ojos

Al llegar vieron que Hotaru y el "rey" buscando pareja, Ruka y Nanami hablaban animadamente igual que Tsubasa con Misaki, el otro que parecía bastante feliz era Tono con una nueva conquista, entonces Misaki diviso a Natsume entrando

-Al final si vino –murmuro

-He Mikan –dijo Hotaru llamando su atención- baila la ultima pieza conmigo ¿dale?

-Claro! –Exclama ella emocionada

-Muy bien, abrirán el baile- dijo el anfriton y el rey comenzó a bailar con alguien desconocido y Hotaru con Mikan

-Gracias por bailar conmigo, no sé que abría hecho ni ganas de invitar a otro –dijo Hotaru mientras bailaban

-no te preocupes, yo te aprecio mucho Hotaru ¡eres mi mejor amiga!

-Gracias –dijo ella, poco luego se metieron mas parejas a bailar y otras tantas se quedaron comiendo y hablando

Al final del baile todos fueron a dormir pues mañana tenían clases...

Al día siguiente ambas chicas se cambiaron, peinaron y ducharon a velocidad de dos minutos pues se le hacia tarde y corriendo se fueron a clases para llegar justo antes de que entre un profesor

-Llegamos –exclamo Nanami dejándose caer en el suelo

-pensé que me mataba –dijo Mikan respirando agitada

-¿Se vinieron corriendo? –pregunto Linchou preocupado

-si, desde las habitaciones de secundaria por que Misaki nos dijo que nos quedemos allí a dormir –dijo Nanami

-¿Entraron a las habitaciones de secundaria? –exclamo Hotaru sorprendida ante eso, estaba totalmente prohibido y era algo asombroso

-Algo así –dijo ella sonriendo

-¡HOLA MIS FLORECITAS! –dijo Narumi entrando- siéntense –volvió a decir y todos tomaron asiento- ¡LOS EXAMENES DEL PRIMER TRIMESTRE COMENZARAN LA PROXIMA SEMANA! –exclamo y todos se cayeron para atrás (tipo anime)

-Las calificaciones que obtengan en los exámenes tienen un gran efecto tanto en el rango de estrella como en su carrera... así que ¡Den lo mejor de ustedes chicos! –dijo Narumi y comenzó la lección, luego entro Misaki y también les dijo algo sobre los exámenes

-Creo que ya lo saben, pero calificamos lo que han aprendido así que esta prohibido usar sus Alices; si nos llegamos a enterar que los usaron serán castigados, así que tengan mucho cuidado –dijo él y por ultimo entro Jinno, que fue el que directamente les dijo "LOS MATO"

-Por supuesto no hace falta decir que las trampas sin sus Alices también están prohibidos y ustedes... ya saben las consecuencias ¿no?

-Si señor –contestaron todos y cuando los profesores se fueron Mikan comenzó a llorar

-¡EXAMENES NO! –gimió ella- yo odio los exámenes

-Bueno, para la gente estúpida es una etapa muy difícil de pasar- dijo Hotaru

-¿Mikan es estúpida? –pregunto Koko

-Bueno, si trabajas duro seguro podrás –dijo Linchou tratando de animarla y miro a Nanami- ¿y tu? ¿Eres buena o mala?

-Ni una ni la otra –dijo ella suspirando- seguro repruebo todo

-¿Y lo decís tan tranquila? –pregunto Kitsuneme sorprendido

-Si, te acostumbras al menos que seas Mikan –dijo ella y a toda respuesta Mikan comenzó a llorar

-¡voy a reprobar!

-No, van a estudiar –dijo Linchou y las hizo sentar- yo las ayudare ¿sí?

-¿Enserio? ¿Harías eso por nosotras?

-Si si, claro –dijo él asintiendo- seguro Hotaru también nos ayuda ¿no?

-$90 la hora –dijo ella

-¡Hotaru! –se quejaron ellas

-Bueno $70 –dijo ella nuevamente- pero por cada una,,,

-¡Hotaru!

-no voy a bajarle mas –dijo ella firmemente

-A estas escupidas es imposible que una sola letra se le quede grabada de todo lo que estudien –dijo Natsume leyendo su manga pero asombrosamente, media hora después se encontraba Linchou, Koko, Kitsuneme, Anna, Nonoko, Ruka, Mikan y Nanami en el piso estudiando

-¿Y yo que hago aquí? –se quejo Ruka

-Ho... –dijo Mikan al entender algo

-¿Entonces esto se resuelve así? –pregunto Nanami a Linchou

-No lo entiendo –se quejo Koko viendo su cuaderno de matemáticas

-¡Hotaru! –grito Mikan pidiéndole ayuda a Hotaru

-Dicen que la estupidez puede ser contagiosa, no me quiero arriesgar así que no te me acerques –dijo ella amenazándolo con algo que decía "REPELENTE DE ESTUPIDOS"

-Hotaru –dijo ahora enojada y se volvió a sentar

Al fin de clases

Tsubasa, Tono y Misaki estaban esperando a sus "Hermanas" como cada día luego de clases, entonces vieron a ambas castañas ¿leyendo? Por lo general vendrían corriendo, se caerían por las escaleras y Tono tendrá que salvarlas antes que se maten

-Tienen fiebre- dijo Misaki, como todos los días toda la escuela elemental se encontraba en el primer piso, yendo al comedor, baño o biblioteca y si no, simplemente para largarse

-¿Mikan y Nanami Yukihara estudiando? ¿Por decisión propia? –Exclama Tono como si viera a un fantasma

-Seguro están delirando

-¡no sean malos! –dijo Nanami- los exámenes se acercan y no entiendo nada de esto!

-Bueno, yo les ayudo –dijo Tsubasa- uno mas uno es dos ¿qué les parece?

-Tsubasa es en serio –le regaño Mikan

-Bueno, vamos a clases especiales seguro Nodachii te ayuda

-No creo que sea la mejor opción... -dijo Misaki

-No importa –dijo él restándole importancia y llegaron al lugar, estuvieron estudiando durante siete horas seguidas sin siquiera contestar a un "¿quieres agua?" solo pedían ayuda y le pedían a Tono, Tsubasa o algún otro que leyera sus respuestas a ver si estaban bien

-Mikan, Nana enserio se van a enfermar –dijo Nodachii preocupado

_Toda la semana, la clase o gran parte de ellos empezó a estudiar como nunca nadie lo había hecho, Nanami y Mikan contagiaban sus sentimientos y a veces dudaban de cual sea su Alices ¿no tendrán un Alice de los sentimientos o algo así? Lo que sí sabían era que ellas dos influenciaban, su alegría, su tristeza, su animo, cada uno de sus sentimientos era compartido y se terminaba contagiando hasta con los profesores..._


	16. Examenes

16_ Exámenes

Toda secundaria también se había puesto a estudiar por la influencia de primaria, Linchou, Natsume y Ruka eran los que solucionaban algunas preguntas de los chicos sobre problemas que no entendían mientras Hotaru al final solo había ayudado de Mikan y Nanami

Ellas querían ser las mejores por una sola razón: ver a su abuelo

Su abuelo fue la persona que las cuido, mimo y amo durante casi 5 años, es por eso que era tan valioso para ellas

Aunque ellas le "enviaban" una carta cada día, sabían que su tío no la enviaba y no por que el no quiera, si no por ordenes de los directores así que tampoco ellos podían comunicarse con sus familiares ni la inversa, tampoco tenían vacaciones...

Es por eso que ella quería solo poder enviarle una carta, un telegrama por lo menos que dijera "estamos bien, te queremos" y ya serian totalmente felices, pero nadie entendía por que se esforzaban tanto

-me parece a mí o esas estúpidas hicieron que toda la clase estudie –dijo Mochiage un día

-Da igual –dijo Natsume mientras le ayudaba a un tarado- ya nacieron sin cerebro, no son mas que esperanzas sin sentido

-Dicen que la vida en un 90% esfuerzo y un 10% suerte –dijo Nonoko que estudiaba Ingles

-Si tu dices –dijo Natsume

-Mikan, Nana miren –dijo Linchou y les mostró como serian (mas o menos) las pruebas- entonces enfóquense en esto, ¿entendido?

-Si, gracias Linchou –dijeron ambas a la vez y así termino la semana...

-¡BIEN! –grito Narumi- escuchen como estoy harto de sus trampas esto lo are muy fácil y lo disfrutaran mucho –dijo entregando las pruebas que decía lo siguiente:

-Escribe una carta de amor para mí (Narumi)

y luego una pequeña lista de requisito, todo pusieron cara de asco

-¿CÓMO VAMOS A DISFRUTAR ESTO? –gritaron a la vez y él sonrió

-Pueden comenzar, tienen 45 minutos- dijo como si nada y todos empezaron a hacerlo, el primero en terminar fueron Natsume que hizo una carta de odio que contenía 200 insultos pero cumplía todo sus requisitos, la misma prueba desprendía un aura negra, así uno a uno fueron entregando todos, algunos solo lo insultaban, otros trataron de hacer la prueba luego del tiempo limite, el alzo las pruebas y se despidió- Adiós mis Ángeles!

-Segunda prueba: Ciencias –dijo Misaki entrando y dejo unas plantas sobre los bancos de los chicos- es para que no se copien, si ve a alguien haciendo el intento los castigara, tengan eso en mente y sus personalidades varían...

-¡SÉ ESTA BURLANDO DE MÍ! –grito Mikan señalando a la planta

Tercera y Cuarta prueba: Ingles y Matemáticas con la profesora Serrina y Jinno.

-No pueden hacer trampas

-¿Desde cuando se hace en equipo? –pregunto Koko pero fue silenciado con una mirada

-¡NO ENTENDI NI J! –exclamo Nanami afuera

-No puede ser, yo tampoco –dijo Mikan

-ya lo suponíamos –dijo Koko...

Quinta y sexta prueba: Hogar y economía

-La prueba de hogar y economía será muy fácil, solo tienen que juntarse en pareja y realizar sopa y arroz ¿entendido?

-¡Adoro cocinar! –exclamo Mikan

-¿Estamos juntas? –pregunto Nanami a Mikan

-Obvio –dijo ella y se fueron a cocinar de repente se sintió una explosión y todo paso muy rápido, pero termino con Mikan diciendo "Pobre"

-¡Hola! Soy el reemplazo de su profesor de sociales, me llamo Serio –dijo un hombre muy guapo entrando, estaba llenos de anillos y aros reguladores

-Tal vez con él podamos hacer trampa

-¿Qué dices nene? Mira sus anillos y aros...

-Por favor, entreguen esto –dijo dando una hoja al representante que le entrego a todos, el profesor se quedo observando el rostro de las hermanas Yukihara con una sonrisa escalofriante y luego a Natsume

Natsume se quedo mirándolo y de repente, sus ojos se agrandaron

-persona –murmuro sorprendido al verlo allí...

-SÍ! –exclamo Nanami- termino, mañana tenemos Música y Arte y termino!

-Al fin –dijo Mikan

-¿Cómo creen que les fue?

-No lo se –dijo Nanami preocupada- creo que repruebo matemáticas

-Yo ingles y sociales- dijo Mikan

-No entendí eso de Economía –dijo Anna- ¿por qué mi comida explota?

-Persona –dijo Natsume y Serio se paro- ¿qué tratas de hacer?

-Nada ¿qué hay de malo en que me vista así? Además son ordenes de los directivos, me han dicho que últimamente... tus ojos no son tan salvajes y me pidieron venir a observar porque –dijo él con una sonrisa- y puedo entender por que –dijo él

-¿De que estas hablando?

-nunca espere verte sentado en una silla esperando un examen, ayudar a alguien a estudiar o negarte a una misión –dijo el de brazos cruzados- pero no tienes familia ni hogar a donde ir, así que tampoco me importa

¿-¿Qué quiere decir Persona? –Pregunta él

-Lo que trato de decir es que te alejes de esas dos –dijo él dándose la vuelta- ellas nos son para ti, son lobitos ocultos en piel de cordero, su poder es impresionante y si solo tuvieran un poco mas de odio en su organismo, serian igual o peor que yo, si no quieres que YO logre ese odio en su cuerpo, tu aléjate de ellas ¿entendido?

-Yo... si –dijo él, no dudaba que Persona pudiera hacer que dos personas tan alegres, dulces y simpáticas se hicieran unas personas odiando al mundo y tristes en vida

Mikan caminaba con Nanami, habían sacado buenas notas y aprobado todo pero no eran las mejores...

-¡AYUDA! –grito un ¿peluche?

-¿E? ¿Qué pasa? –Pregunta ella acercándose

-¿Puedes llevarle este balde de agua a nuestro dueño? –pregunto otro

-Claro –dijo agarrando el balde y siguieron a los peluches, vieron un chico de secundaria de cabellos color miel y ojos claros con rostro cansado y adolorido

-¿Te encuentras bien? –pregunto Nanami muy preocupada por el rostro del chico, este asintió

-Si, solo pedí un baso de agua –dijo viendo la cubeta de agua- para tomar mi medicina...

-A... ten –dijo Mikan tendiéndole una botella de agua y él la agradeció, agarro su botella y bebió su remedio

-Gracias, me llamo Kaname Sonoh –dijo el chico sonriendo ampliamente y miro a los peluches- gracias amigos

-Nosotras somos Nanami y Mikan Yukihara –dijeron ambas a la vez

-Pues un gusto –dijo él y se quedo pensativo- ¿ustedes son las chicas leyenda y mis compañeras de habilidades especiales?

-¿Vas a Habilidades especiales?

-Sí

-¿Y cual es tu Alice?

-Puedo darle vida a los peluches –dijo Sonoh

-Que copado –dijo Nanami- entonces ¿Eres en dueño de Mister Bear?

-Si ¿lo conocen?

-Claro

-no sabia que el tenia amigos...

-no somos algo así como "amigos" –dijo Mikan- es otro tipo de relación, creo que somos las únicas chicas/os de escuela elemental que no la manda de una patada a Júpiter pero tampoco es algo tan cercano como amigos, somos algo que esta ahí en la mitad

-Jaja, conociendo a Bear eso es un gran avance –dijo el chico

-Si –dijeron ambas y se quedaron charlando durante algún tiempo mas de cosas sin sentidos

_-las acompaño a clases –dijo Kaname levantándose sonriente_


	17. El amo de los peluches

17_ El amo de los Peluches

Los tres caminaban por los alrededores del colegio tranquilamente esperando algo...

-Hace mucho no venia por aquí –dijo Kaname sonriente- ¿puede ser que ustedes estuvieran deprimidas al conocerme?

-Si, es que no podemos ir a visitar a nuestro abuelo por que no sacamos el premio al "mejor estudiante" –dijo ella

-A bueno... no se depriman –dijo Kaname- yo puedo mandar carta, pueden escribir una carta y ponerle la dirección de su abuelo pero yo la mando como mía

-¿Harías eso por nosotros? –preguntaron

-Claro, al fin y al cabo ustedes cuidaron a Bear por tanto tiempo

-¡CHIBI! –grito Tsubasa corriendo hacia las niñas pero Kaname lo paro con la mano antes de que se le lanzara encima

-Che, me tengo que ir –dijo Tono mirando a sus amigos de clase especial

-¿a dónde? ¿A clases? –pregunto Misaki

-No, me voy de viaje –dijo Tono- ya saben, vuelven a necesitar mis Alices por allí...

-¿Te vas? –pregunto Nanami llorando

-Si pero no lloren –dijo Tono abrazándolas- vendré antes de que se den cuenta, les enviare muchas cartas y ustedes pueden enviarme por medio de Kaname, Misaki o Tsubasa –dijo él

-Pero... –dijeron ellas llorando y Kaname les acaricio el pelo

-No pasan nada –dijo él

-¿Nos volveremos a ver?

-Lo prometo –dijo él besándole la mejilla

-¿Y cuando te vas? –pregunto Misaki

-Hoy a la noche...

-Bueno –dijo Kaname- para celebrar mi regreso y despedir a Tono vayamos a la casa de Mister Bear a tomar té ¿quieren?

-Si –dijeron todos y al llegar al bosque el oso salto encima de Kaname, luego entraron y mientras Bear servia té con pastelitos los demás charlaban

-¿Y de que estas enfermo? –pregunto Mikan

-bueno –dijo el sonriente- lo que pasa es que gaste demasiado mi Alice por hacer peluches –dijo señalando a los 100 peluches que estaban junto a el (o más) y eso hizo que mi vida se acorte...

-Ho... –dijo Mikan entendiendo

-¿Kaname? –preguntaron algunas chicas- hemos venido a darte regalos de bienvenida, nuestros peluches nos han dicho que volvías... –y al instante había tres montañas de regalos...

-Wow... gracias –dijo el asombrado y todos comenzaron a hablar y jugar con todos y todo, parecían felices de la vida, excepto una castaña que estaba muy pensativa, mejor dicho dos castañas pero una un poco mas que la otra

-¿Nanami? -pregunto el chico viendo a la castaña

-¿Sí?

-Vamos afuera ¿dale?

-Claro –dijo ella y ambos salieron

-¿Qué té pasa?

-Me quede pensando –dijo ella bajando la vista- en que si esto continua tu podrías... podrías morir ¿no?

-Si pero no va a pasar nada –dijo El sonriente

-¿Seguro? –pregunto preocupada

-Si pero creo que no estas preocupada solo por eso ¿no?

-No –dijo ella- pero lo otro no importa

-Y dime ¿cuál es tu color favorito?

-¿El mío? Mi color favorito es el celeste –dijo ella recostándose en el césped- o el verde

-¿Y el de Mikan?

-Naranja o Rosado

-¿Cuál es el animal favorito de ustedes?

-El lobo –dijo ella cerrando los ojos- cuando yo vivía con mi madre, conocimos un lobo, era enorme, de pelaje blanco y muy suave, era un cachorro y lo criamos, mientras iba creciendo se hizo un animal celoso y perfecto, nos causaba gracia que solo nosotros pudiéramos tocarlos, solo a nosotros se nos acercaba y era tan celoso que cuando alguien nos miraba el se volvía a mirarlo y amenazaba con arrancarle la cabeza –dijo ella riendo ante ese recuerdo- pero Mikan lo pintaba de negro, decía que era mas lindo así...

-Enserio? Que locura –dijo él riendo

Pasaron las semanas, Tono se fue pero, como él había prometido cada día al ir a clases había una carta de el para Mikan y Nanami y ellas le respondía por medio de Tsubasa, Kaname o Misaki

Natsume estaba muy cambiado, después de los exámenes no le hablaba a nadie, insultaba mas de lo común y su mirada ya no tenia ningún brillo, eso las hermanas y Ruka lo veían, Natsume no era el mismo desde que fue a ver a ese nuevo profesor ¿Surio? ¿Sario? ¿Seerio? –bueno ya no importaba...

Kaname había empeorado por hacer peluches, ya que cada día había un mínimo de 20 personas que le pedían peluche y él, como buena persona lo hacia, un día que Mikan le había preguntado por que él respondió ¿Qué preferís, morir dejando algo tuyo en el mundo o morir sin que nadie te conozca? Él quería dejar algo en el mundo para el día en que no estuviera, esos peluches eran lo que él dejaba...

-¡KANAME! –gritaron Nanami y Mikan viendo al chico caer de espaldas

-¡Tsubasa! –grito Nanami a un chico que salía del bosque

-¿Qué? –pregunto él

-Ven –dijo Nanami llorando y señalo a Kaname

-Llamen a Narumi, ahora –dijo Tsubasa cargando a Kaname, ambas salieron corriendo y entraron en la oficina de Narumi donde este se encontraba retando (nuevamente) a Natsume y Ruka, pero al verlas entrar a las dos llorando se levanto

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Narumi tocándole la frente a ver si no estaban enfermas

-Ka... Kaname –dijo Mikan llorando

-¿Qué pasa con Sonoh? –pregunto Narumi nuevamente

-Esta... el se desmayo- dijo Nanami llorando

-¿Cómo? ¿Dónde esta?

-En el patio, con Tsubasa –dijo Mikan secándose las lagrimas

-Ustedes tranquilícense, seguro que solo es una recaída ¿sí? –dijo Narumi y ambas asintieron mientras el se iba, los cuatro se quedaron en un silencio incomodo hasta que entro Tsubasa

-¿Esta bien? –pregunto Nanami

-Si, va a ir al hospital –dijo Tsubasa sonriendo- no es nada grave pero es solo para una revisión durante algún tiempo

-A... ok –dijo Mikan

-No se preocupen –dijo Tsubasa viendo que ninguna se había quedado tranquila- vamos, si quieren podemos ir a verlo

-¡SÍ! –dijeron ambas a la vez y él asintió llevándoselas

Natsume se quedo pensativo, su Alice también le acortaba la vida, su Alice lo mataba lentamente y tal vez, algún día él termine como el amigo de Mikan y Nanami...

-¿Natsume? –pregunto Ruka

-¿Sí?

-¿Estas preocupado? –dijo él con el ceño fruncido

-¿Qué? No claro que no –dijo el chico rápidamente

-Si tú lo dices... Te gusta Mikan ¿no?

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo se te ocurre esas cosas? –pregunto Natsume girando su rostro hacia otro lado, pero tenia razón, él amaba a Mikan y lo había admitido el mismo día que vio a Serio...

_-Deberías tratarla bien entonces –dijo él y Natsume no le respondió esta vez, se quedo pensando en la castaña, le gustaría tratarla bien, le gustaría poder estar cerca de ella pero ¿y Persona? ¿Qué hacia con él? No quería que a ellas le pasaran nada, por que ya mucho con que uno solo sufra como para sufrir 3..._


	18. Chapter 18

18_ Robo

Un mes, después al llegar a clases, había un gran murmullo en el aula y todos estaban al lado del banco de Ruka y Natsume, en ese momento entraron Nanami y Mikan, como siempre llegando a cinco minutos de la tardanza

-Mikan, Nanami Vengan –le dijo Hotaru y cuando ellas llegaron vieron dos cajas, una naranja y una celeste, ambas sé ¿movían? Y dos cartas, una de Tono, como siempre y la otra de Kaname, también como siempre desde que el se fue al hospital...

-¿Qué es eso? –pregunto Koko

-A no sé –dijo Nanami

-hay que abrirlo

-¿Y si es una bomba?

-No le sabemos si no lo abrimos –dijo Nanami nuevamente

-Bueno primero lee la carta ¿no? –dijo Mochiage algo preocupado de lo que tuviera eso

-Si mejor –dijo Mikan y la abrió

-En voz alta –le dijo Kitsuneme

_¡HOLA MIKAN, HOLA NANAMI! _

_Soy Kaname ¿cómo se encuentran?_

_¿Todo bien? _

_Bueno a lo que enviaba la carta, seguramente le llego también dos paquetes_

_El naranja es para Mikan y el celeste para Nanami, lo que pasa es que estando aquí me acorde de una conversación que tuve con Nana en el bosque y quise hacerles un regalo_

_Obviamente no les consulte por que sabía que se negarían y moverían cielo y tierra para que no lo hiciera, pero es algo que yo quería hacer y bueno, es una manera de agradecer todo lo que han hecho por mi esta 2 (casi 3) semanas_

_Espero que le gusten, lo hice como recuerdo que Nanami me contó sobre sus animales..._

_Besos, portéense bien y mándele saludos a Misaki, el idiota de Tsubasa y de paso le mandan saludo por carta al inútil de Tono._

_Cariños, Kaname Sonoh_

-Bueno ahora que sabemos que no es una bomba, ábranla –dijo Natsume burlón y ellas dos agarraron las cajas que se movían, al abrirlas aparecieron dos cachorritos de lobo, uno tenia un pelaje blanco y suave con unos preciosos ojos diferentes, uno era azul y el otro verde, el otro tenia el pelaje negro y suave con unos preciosos ojos también diferentes, uno era naranja y el otro rosa

-¡Que preciosos! –exclamo Sumire pero al tratar de tocar, el lobito de Nanami les mostró sus hermosos dientes, casi colmillos y ella se alejo con temor- son agresivos –afirmo

-¡Hay que lindos! –grito Mikan cargando el lobito de pelaje negro que se acomodo en sus brazos

-Mira este –dijo Nanami cargando a la de pelaje blanco

-¿Cómo se van a llamar? –pregunto Hotaru

-No sé –dijo Mikan

Natsume se levanto y cuando se fue Ruka le siguió

-¿Té... te ocurre algo? –pregunto él

-no

-Estos días, has estado un poco raro; tu actitud hacia las hermanas Yukihara también algo... ¿algo sucedió de nuevo?

Natsume le vio y recordó ese día, cuando ambos acaban de entrar a la academia con 8 años

"Si Natsume no sonríe yo tampoco"

Se acerco y lo empujo por la frente suavemente

-no me pasa nada, no seas tonto –dijo y se dio media vuelta

-Volvamos a clases...

-Yo –dijo pero al ver a Ruka tan preocupado suspiro- ok- al entrar vieron a Nanami y Mikan con sus lobitos de peluche que casi parecían reales pero eran un poquito más pequeños

-¿Saben lo que ha ocurrido? –dijo Anna entrando al aula

-No ¿qué?

-Dicen que un alumno de clase media ha perdido sus poderes –dijo ella nuevamente

-Al parecer se han empezado a desaparecer algunos –dijo Nonoko

-Pero por ahora solo es un rumor –explico Anna de nuevo y todos comenzaron a murmurar ¿perder Alices? Eso jamás había pasado en... en 15 años.

Así pasaron las clases y de repente entro Linchou, que al ser considerado el mejor alumno de su clase se había ido a visitar a sus familiares

-TODOS, ESTOY DE VUELTA! –Grita él entrando al aula

-¿Regalos? –preguntaron Nanami, Mikan, Koko, Anna, Nono y Hotaru a la vez, a Linchou le cayo una gotita tipo anime

-Bueno... aquí están los pasteles de pescado que Hotaru quería, Sumire tu muñeca... –así uno a uno entrego todo

-¿Qué es eso? –pregunto Linchou señalando a un pingüino

-Es pingüino –dijo Nonoko- Hotaru logro venderlo pero al parecer lo devolvieron por algo...

-¡AAA! –grito Sumire- ¿quién le hizo esto a mi muñeca?

-No sé... –dijo Koko

-¡USTEDES! –grito Sumire agarrandolos- rápido Lichou, ayúdame a castigar a estos niños del demonio...

-Bueno, solo un poquito –dijo él cerrando los ojos pero luego de 5 minutos lo abrió

-¿y?

-No... no funciona

-no puede ser, vuelve a intentar- le dijo Mochiage y él volvió a intentar

-¡No me funciona! –grito el asustado...

-No, no pueden ir a verlo –dijo Narumi a sus alumnos

-Pero somos sus amigos –dijo Nanami

-Pero no. Esta prohibido y punto final, lo siento –dijo él y los demás comenzaron a murmurar, la segunda victima del problema- pero si quieren, puedo llevarles un mensaje... –dijo y al instante Hotaru le golpeo con su Bakagun 5000

-Nadie cree en ti–dijo ella sacando un controlador y hizo que Narumi comenzara a caminar- Vamos Mikan, Nanami –dijo ella y llegaron a enfermería, al ver al profesor abrieron las puertas y las tres entraron

-¡Mikan, Nanami, Hotaru! –exclamo Linchou desde la ventana de su habitación, con los ojos acuosos

-¡Linchou! –exclamo Nanami

-¿Cómo lo han hecho?

-Estas dos lloriquearon hasta que Narumi las dejo venir –mintió Hotaru

-Gracias por venir... a verme –dijo él llorando- yo no sé que es lo que esta pasando, como sucedió esto... ¿nunca podré verlos a todos otra vez? Estaba tan emocionado por volver y verlos a todos otra vez; pero volver y estar en esta forma, de verdad lo lamento

-No llores- le dijo Mikan también llorando

Y se tuvieron que ir a clases de nuevo...

-Oye niñas –dijo un chico- me han dicho que fuiste a ver a Linchou ¿es cierto?

-Te aseguraste de no traer gérmenes ¿no?

-¿Qué? –exclamo Nanami

-¡Todo el mundo tenga cuidado las hermanas Yukihara tienen la enfermedad! –gritaron mientras la mojaban con anti gérmenes y más...

-¡Deténgase! –grito Sumire golpeándolos- Nosotros siempre nos apoyamos, cuando alguien esta haciendo algo importante, ustedes lo ven como una broma ¡Solo por que se sienten inseguros atacan a las personas sin importar quien sea! Con eso lo único que están tratando de hacer es deshacerse de su propio miedo...

-Permy... –murmuro Mikan sorprendida mientras todos los demás guardaban silencio, sabían que Sumire tenia razón...

-¡USTEDES DOS CAYENSE, DEMASIADO CLARO FUERON EL PROFESOR SOBRE QUE NADIE PODIA IR A VERLO Y USTEDES VAN! –grito ella

-¡PERDON! –dijeron las dos asustadas y entonces entro, Linchou y todos comenzaron a agobiarlo de preguntas

-Se trata de un caso muy especial, por que todavía hay posibilidad de recuperar mi Alice –empezó a explicar- Incluso sin mi Alice puedo quedarme a vivir aquí con ustedes

-¿Y como fue? –pregunto Koko

-Bueno, cuando estaba en la terminal –dijo él- me caí y una preciosa mujer me ayudo, cuando ella me toco me sentí más liviano y una luz se desprendió de mí, pero creí que era el reflejo del sol en el lente..

-¿Un Alice que roba otros Alices? –pregunto Mochiage con temor, eso era malo, muy malo, Nanami y Mikan se vieron, eso fue durante solo un segundo y nadie, excepto Ruka y Natsume se dieron cuenta

-La gente de la escuela –continuo Linchou- me dijo que se trataba de una mujer que pertenecía a una organización, la organización "Z" si no me equivoco, la cual va en contra de la Academia Alice y todos los que tengan poderes... no estoy muy seguro pero dicen que los problemas de perdida de Alice fueron ocasionados por ellos...

Nanami vio a Mikan que tenia una mirada de preocupación

-No puede ser ¿no? –pregunto Mikan a su hermana, Natsume y Ruka no entendían nada

-Si es ella –dijo Nanami

Ambas se pararon y se fueron sin decir media palabra, al entrar en su cuarto pusieron seguro y escudo para sentarse en la alfombra

-¿Qué hace mama acá?

-Lo importante es como conseguir el Alice de Linchou

-No Nanami, tu no entiendes, Mama volvió ¡Volvió! Y seguro Papa esta con ella...

-Basta Mikan, Mama esta robando Alices ¿qué pasa si el día de mañana roba el Alice de Hotaru? –pregunto su hermana y Mikan bajo la vista... tenia razón, tanta razón..

_Su mama aun siendo amorosa, dulce, inteligente, hermosa y demás cosas era una ladrona de Alices, eso ella lo sabía y jamás le había importado hasta que conocieron a los niños de allí ¿y si le robaban el Alice a algún amigo de ellas? ¿A Tono? ¿Tsubasa? ¿Misaki?_


	19. Chapter 19

18_ Mama y ¿Hotaru?

Nanami y Mikan corrían tras Hotaru y esta subió a su cisne volador, atrás de ellas estaban Linchou, Ruka y Natsume

Es que ella se encontraba ahí, afuera de la academia...

-¡Mikan, Nanami! –grito Hotaru desde su cisne volador- ¿quieren ir?

-Por favor –grito Nanami

-Suban –dijo Hotaru y las dos subieron los chicos se quedaron preocupados ¿a dónde iban?, lograron salir de la academia antes de que fueran impuestas las ultimas protecciones y comenzaron a perseguir a una camioneta negra y cuando esta freno ellas se bajaron a unos metros, vieron a los guardias del GA bajar de la camioneta

-Escóndanse –les ordeno Hotaru y se escondió atrás de un arbusto entonces la vieron, era una mujer alta, de pelo castaño hasta los hombros desmechados y unos amplios lentes, casi como unos antifaces que le tapaban una parte de su cara, cerca de ella había un chico de pelo rojo y con un antifaz que le cubría hasta arriba de la nariz

-Mama –dijo Mikan tratándose de levantar pero Hotaru la retuvo

-Vamonos ahora –murmura ella al ver como iban a empezar con esa "guerra", se subieron al cisne y llegaron nuevamente rápido al colegio, entraron sin que nadie las viera y se fueron al colegio, Nanami y Mikan se fueron con Hotaru a sentarse en un salón de clases que por ser de noche no había nadie

-Ahora me contaran –dijo Hotaru- toda la verdad

-¿A que te refieres? –pregunto Nanami

-¿A que me refiero? Muy bien, voy a ser más exacta: ¿por qué le dijiste "Mama" a la mujer robadora de Alices? ¿Por qué casi le saltas encimas? ¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Mmm... mucha exactitud –dijo Mikan sonriente- bueno haber, le dijimos mama por que Yuka Asumí, la famosa "robadora de Alices" y la que les robo el Alices a algunos estudiantes de este colegio en realidad es Yuka Yukihara nuestra madre

-¿qué? –exclamo Hotaru

-Si, ella era una estudiante, a sus 17 se enamoro de un profesor de 21, 4 años mayor que ella y antes de cumplir los 18 ambos escaparon, fueron los primeros en poder escapar y "desaparecer", luego cuando ella tenia 19 nació nosotras, nos criaron ambos durante 8 años pero al ver que nuestros Alices eran peligrosos y si nosotros seguíamos con ellos seriamos usadas para los "Z" y, borrándonos parte de los recuerdos nos dejaron con un anciano, nuestro abuelo.

-O sea que la ladrona de Alices es su madre –dijo ella pensativa- no sé si asustarme o sorprenderme

-Ni una ni la otra –le dijo Nanami- es por eso que no lo decíamos, si el director se entera nos va a querer usar para atraer a mama

-¿Y para que quiere el director a su mama? –pregunto Hotaru

-mama dijo que cuando ella era chica, iba a habilidades peligrosas por culpa de el, dijo que él le había arruinado su vida, que la mandaba misión tras misión y le estaba arruinando la vida no solo a ella si no a sus amigos y a su hermano, el chico pelirrojo al lado de ella –explico Mikan mirando una pared- así que ella antes de irse le dijo al director que perdiese lo mas valioso de su vida y le robo algo, pero nunca entendimos del todo que le robo.

-¿Y la necesitaría para que le devolviera lo robado verdad? –pregunto o más bien afirmo Hotaru

-Exactamente –dijo Nanami

-Muy bien –dijo Hotaru- ahora empiezo a entender muchísimas cosas Mikan tu tienes el Alice de tu madre, el de robo y copia ¿no? –Pregunta ella

-Si ¿cómo te enteraste?

-El primer día en que contaste tus Alices me parecieron algo raro ya que Salvación y volver a la vida ya la había visto en otra persona y por ser Alices muy personales se daba una vez cada 100 año, pero vos al tener el Alice del robo y copia le robaste ese Alice ¿no?

-Si –dijo ella sonriente- tengo solo 4 dones naturales y 2 robados

-¿Y su padre? –pregunto Hotaru

-Mi padre –dijo ella suspirando pero alegremente- mi padre era un genio, es igual a mi mama pero a el no le gustaba que mi mama se metiera en las misiones y el siempre peleaba por ella, un día cuando teníamos 8 mi padre no volvió y al día siguiente nos enteramos que la Academia había asesinado a mi padre por traición –murmuro esta vez triste ella

-Luego de eso es el borrado de memoria y bueno, esas cosas –dijo su hermana

-Mañana vamos a ir a verla –afirmo Hotaru

-¿Cómo?

-Saque este mapa, mañana se encontraran a las 13:00 en la plaza frente a Gakuen Alice para buscar los "Puntos débiles" de la academia, ustedes dos Irán

-Ok, gracias –dijo Mikan abrazándola

-De nada –murmura ella correspondiéndole el abrazo

Al día siguiente volvieron a subir al cisne volador, pero esta vez Narumi estaba enterado, el problema es que ellas lograron escapar aun con una descarga ecléctica que podría matar a alguien gracias al escudo de Mikan, una vez en la plaza se ocultaron y apareció la misma mujer, con el mismo hombre y un montón de guardias, Nanami se levanto junto con Mikan, al escuchar un ruido la mujer se giro y vio a ambas chicas, vio a su hermano y se acerco

-¿Mikan? ¿Nanami? –pregunto en un susurro y cuando la estaba por tocar, Hotaru se paro y alejo a las chicas de ella, sabia que Yuka era su madre pero no quería arriesgarse a que ellas perdieran sus Alices, no quería volver a quedarse sola en la academia...

Lo siguiente fue muy rápido, un soldado disparo contra Mikan, Yuka lo insulto por estúpido mientras miraba con terror hacia la castaña, Nanami grito ¡no! Y Hotaru se interpuso entre la bala y Mikan

-¡CUIDADO MIKAN! –Grita ella

La bala le perforo un costado enterrándose fuertemente

Al instante llegaron los guardias del GA que se llevaron en una camilla a Hotaru que estaba casi durmiendo junto a Mikan y Nanami

-¡Hotaru! ¡Hotaru!

-Estoy bien –trato de decir ella pero no tenia muchas fuerzas, la bala estaba envenenada y el veneno era muy rápido...

Al llegar al instituto Narumi se llevo a Hotaru, el hermano de esta que tenia el Alice de curar se fue con ellos y la metieron en un quirófano para operaciones imprevistas

-¿Qué paso? –pregunto Linchou

-Yo... –dijo Mikan llorando

-Pi pi –dijo Pingüino caminando hacia las hermanas, atrás de el estaban los demás de la clase B

-¿Qué paso? –pregunto Sumire

-Salimos de la academia y un guardia de Z le disparo a Hotaru en un costado –dijo Nanami llorando

-¿CÓMO? –grito Natsume, eso era peligroso, vieron como Hotaru salía en una camilla y era llevada a otra habitación acompañada por su hermana

-¿Se encuentra bien? –pregunto Mikan a su tío, Narumi

-SI –dijo él a secas y suspiro- ¿Se dan cuenta lo que han hecho? ¿La gravedad del problema?

-perdón –dijo Mikan llorando

-No lo vuelvan ha hacer- dijo él más tranquilo- pueden pasar a verla- dijo esta vez a todos y ellos entraron en la habitación para ver a Hotaru con algunos aparatos conectados a su cuerpo, durmiendo, los chicos se sentaron mientras Natsume, Nanami y Mikan se quedaron parados, la únicas dos llorando

Luego de media hora el hermano de Hotaru entro

-Se termino el tiempo- comunica él

Las hermanas tenían dos misiones:

Buscar la cura de Hotaru Imai

_Y devolverle el Alice a Linchou_


	20. Chapter 20

20_ Misiones

-Chicos, ya escucharon –dijo Linchou y uno a uno todos salieron, pero todos estaban afectados por Nanami y Mikan, ellas no hablaban, no miraban nada ni a nadie, solo parecían estar muertas en vida, los mas preocupados eran Linchou, Ruka y Natsume

-Mira a quien me encontré vagando por ahí –dijo Noda, todos se giraron y vieron a un chico alto, de pelo negro y largo con ojos oscuros, las chicas solo lo miraron pero la voz no le salían- Los profesores están muy preocupados, me dijeron que vuelvan a sus salones se decidiera el castigo cuando las cosas se calmen

-¿pero como pueden castigar a dos preciosas princesas? –dijo el chico cargando a cada una en un brazo, ellas empezaron a derramar lagrimas silenciosamente- ustedes –dijo el suspirando, esas dos niñas eran sus hermanas y no le gustaba verlas mal- ¿Cómo es que dos nenas tan pequeñas se metan en estos problemas? Debe ser muy complicado para ustedes... –dijo y ambas miraron al chico- mejor dicho, todos ustedes son NIÑOS –dijo viendo a los otros tres, que solo lo miraron

-Natsume, te buscan por una reunión inmediata de habilidades peligrosas y necesitan tus presencia

Natsume se fue en silencio de allí

Al día siguiente se empezó a rumorear sobre mas robos de Alices y sobre que ellos entraban al colegio por agujeros negros, al poco tiempo Ruka, Tsubasa, Misaki, Koko, Linchou y Nanami con Tono para que el les explicara

-Puede ser que ellos entren por un agujero negro –afirmo el luego de una hora de explicar que era y como supuestamente funcionaba- pero casi nadie lo ha visto nunca...

-Pero –dijo Mikan de repente- si ese agujero es el que los ingresa, significa que es también por donde salen ¿no?

-Si –dijo Tono asintiendo

-Entonces si vamos al túnel sabríamos donde están, podríamos encontrar la cura para Hotaru y el Alice de Linchou –dijo Nanami

Natsume se acerco al hospital, ahí estaba Hotaru viendo el techo y su estúpido pingüino golpeando la ventana, le pego una patada y ella se giro a verlo

-¿por qué has hecho eso? Es muy costoso, Si es dañado yo are que lo pagues ¿que haces aquí? Tu deberías estar en... ¡Ahora mismo tu deberías estar al lado de Mikan! igual que Ruka de Nanami

-Eso es lo que dijo Hotaru –dijo una enfermera con el poder de leer mentes y siguió caminando hasta llegar al aula

-¡EN ESTA TIERRA EL PINGÜINO SERA ASESINADO! –grito Sumire señalando al pingüino

-¿Dónde esta Ruka? –pregunto Natsume entrando

-Se encuentra con Mikan, Nanami, Linchou y Koko –dijo Anna- en habilidades especiales si no me equivoco...

pero antes de que terminara de hablar el ya estaba en habilidades especiales

-Ya no puedo soportarlo –exclamo Tsubasa- Tu eres el culpable de todo este revuelo y que se le metieran estas ideas a la cabeza –exclamo señalando a ambas niñas castañas, Natsume se posiciono detrás de Ruka este lo miro y saludo pero Tsubasa volvió a interrumpir- hey tono! Tu eres el que inicio esto, por lo menos escucha lo que ellas tienen por decir

-lo siento, el tema es que jamás existió algo como eso- dijo Tono arrodillándose a la altura de Mikan y Nanami, las dos comenzaron a llorar

-Tono...

-Pero tu acabas de decir que puede existir

-Por qué has dicho ese tipo de mentiras? –pregunto Mikan

-Estamos siendo muy serios por que se trata de Hotaru y Linchou! –dijo Nanami llorando y Tono las abrazo

-¡Lo siento! Me siento incapaz de mentirte...

-¡DE TODOS MODOS NO SE PUEDE!

-¡¿Y por que no?!

-Yukihara ya escuche todo –dijo una voz masculina- pensar que llegue a creer que en realidad estaban arrepentidas. Sin embargo no escuchan a su mayor que solo trata de evitar que hagan cosas peligrosas insistes en la búsqueda de un túnel de tiempo que ni siquiera saben si existe realmente, Yukihara a pesar de todo siguen siendo unas verdaderas idiotas –dijo Sumire

-¿Idiotas? ¿Por qué? ¿por tratar de buscar la cura para una amiga? ¿o el Alice de alguien? ¿Por ayudar? –dijo Nanami enojada

-Yo ayudare –dijo Ruka de repente

-yo también –dijo Natsume

-En ese caso yo los ayudo –dijo Tono

-Pero ¿y si ocurre algo? ¿quién tiene la culpa? –dijo Sumire

-Yo –dijo Tono- soy el mayor al fin

-¡TONO GRACIAS! –dijo Mikan abrazándolo

-Dale las gracias de lejos –dijo Tsubasa alejando a Mikan de Tono

-Plan, irresponsable –dijo Natsume a Mikan y Nanami

-Yo creo –dijo Tono- que hablas mientras piensas en eso ¿no?

-¿A?- dijo Tsubasa con cara de idiota- ¿qué haremos?

-¿Cómo voy a cuidar cuatro mocosos solo yo? –pregunto Tono

-El problema no es ese –dijo Linchou- la seguridad es tan rigurosa como un cuartel! Toda persona no autorizada no puede entrar... Si entran personas no autorizadas, las almas que habitan el edificio atacan a esas personas causándole hasta la muerte...

-Es por eso que dije que encontrar el agujero se vuelve un trabajo muy difícil –dijo Tono y miro a las mellizas- pero aun así les prometo pequeñas, que iremos. Por el momento todos lucharemos juntos para encontrar ese túnel del tiempo, sin embargo el tiempo máximo que tenemos para infiltrarnos es de medio día después de eso no puedo garantizar que aun lo podamos encontrar si no lo hacemos, tendremos que admitir el fracaso total de esta búsqueda.

-Entendido –dijeron los niños

-¡SI!

-Pero si las cosas son así... es posible que tengamos problemas incluso antes de lograr entrar –dijo Tono nuevamente

pingüino se removió inquieto en brazos de Mikan y soltó una bolsa con la cara de un panda

-Es la bolsa de Hotaru –dijo agarrandola y la abrió, dentro habían dulces

-Estos son dulces para viajar en el tiempo –dijo Misaki observando los papelitos

-Si usamos estos dulces podremos convertirnos en estudiantes de división media y así infíltranos en la sección secundaria –dijo Natsume con los dulces en la mano...

-¿Comenzamos ya?

-Cuanto antes mejor –dijo Nanami

-Mikan, Nanami ustedes tengan cuidado –dijo Tsubasa- ustedes están bajo vigilancia, cada palabra y movimiento esta siendo vigilado, sean cautelosas

_-¡SI SEÑOR! –dijeron ambas a la vez y el sonrió muy divertido ante la infantil acción de esas mocosas_


	21. Chapter 21

21_ Agujero Negro

Para solucionar el problema de las "desapariciones" Misaki se multiplico a si misma y un estudiante hizo copias exactas de Natsume, Ruka, Mikan y Nanami como si fuera arcilla, Tsubasa y Tono ya habían hecho un no se que que dejaba a dos copias iguales a ellos rodando por los pasillos y bosques

-Coman el dulce –dijo Tono una vez frente a la sección de secundaria y miro a Natsume- sobre la "Misión" de esa reunión, no hace falta que la hagas- dijo...

-¿Cuántos tiempo van a hacernos esperar esos mocosos? –se quejo Tsubasa

-¡No hay opción! Aunque no te guste tenemos que esperar a que se terminen de cambiar el uniforme, además de prepararse mentalmente y todo eso es muy molesto –dijo Tono jugando con el celular

-Por todo el problema que has hecho, creo que sabes perfectamente donde esta el agujero ¿no? –pregunto el

-¿Qué? No ¿qué te hace pensar eso? –dijo el y se quedaron en silencio durante un rato...

-¡Perdón por llegar tarde! –dijeron Nanami y Mikan llegando, preciosas era una palabra que las describía perfectamente a ambas con su uniforme y físico de secundaria

-WOW –exclamo Tono al verlas

-Vamonos, no tenemos tiempo como para estarlo perdiendo –dijo Natsume con Ruka y ellos estaban como si fueran otras personas...

-woa –exclamo Mikan tropezándose y Natsume la alzo del codo

-Tus pechos no han crecidos ... –dijo el y Mikan empezó a pegarle con todo mientras le gritaba ¡PERVERTIDO!

-ese moco es igual de malo que tu –dijo Tsubasa a Tono

-bueno, fue sencillo infiltrarnos –dijo Ruka

-Los problemas comienzan ahora –dijo Tono- recuerden mezclarse y evitar cualquier comportamiento fuera de lo usual...

-¡NO! –grito Nanami mientras se achicaba- se me fue el efecto del dulce...

-Shh no grites- le dijo un Ruka de 15- ven, ocultémonos aquí mientras llamo a los chicos...

-¡NO, NO ENTREN AHÍ! –grito Tono pero era demasiado tarde, ellos estaban en la sala anti gravedad dando vueltas como una lavadora sin control

-¡Dejen de moverse que si no seguirán girando!

-¡Tsubasa, Tono! –grito Nanami

-Muy bien ten cuidado con ellas Tsubasa –dijo Tono acariciándole el pelo a Tsubasa y este hizo una manipulación de sombras que hizo que toda gravedad volviera, al instante Ruka y Nanami empezaron a caer

-¡NANA! –grito Tono saltando hacia Nanami y la agarro al vuelo, Tsubasa que había escrito en la sombra que se quedara así tenia a Ruka en brazos

-¿Están bien? –pregunto Tsubasa

-Si... gracias –dijo Nanami

-¿Esos niños no son de la división elemental? –pregunto un chico señalando a Ruka y Nanami

-Corran –dijo Natsume y comenzaron a correr

-¡Perdón Tono! –grito Nanami

-No importa eso ahora –dijo el corriendo- solo corre como si tu vida dependiera de ello por que depende

-¡hey ustedes! ¡ESPEREN VUELVAN AQUÍ! –grito alguien

Corrieron durante casi 20 minutos hasta llegar a la sala de noticias, donde entraron, había un chico de cabellos desordenados, ojos claros y gafas

-A así que en realidad eres tu Tono –dijo el chico mirando a Tono- se acababa de extender un rumor de que alguien introdujo a niños elementales ¿así que tu eres el responsable?

-Chicos el es Háyame, el director del grupo de noticias, esta enterado de cualquier dato antiguo y actual –dijo Tono

-Hola niños de elemental –dijo el

En diez maravillosos minutos el le dijo toda la información que tenia sobre el agujero y su ubicación actual que al parecer, era donde fue el ultimo accidente de división media

-Básicamente, que Z quiera invadir toda la escuela es bastante es bastante extraño cuando se piensa con detenimiento Si donde se reúnen los espíritus es donde esta el túnel... definitivamente hay un 80 a 90% de que el espíritu falso=Sakurano, este relacionado con el túnel –dijo Tono seriamente- ese día seguro actuó como espía para llevar a los de Z a que "casualmente" invadieran la academia

-De todos modos, si Sakurano tiene relación con el agujero de tiempo... la posible ubicación de la libreta se ha reducido a nada- dijo Tsubasa

En el mas profundo silencio obligaron que Háyame los llevara hasta la dirección, mientras Tono y los otros hacían guardia Tsubasa utilizaba la sombra para abrir la puerta

-¿no te puedes apurar?

-SS –dijo el a su vez y la puerta se abrió- vamos, dale entren

-¿Ni siquiera saben tocar la puerta? –pregunto una voz masculina desde dentro de la dirección...- ¿debería esperar estas acciones de ladrón de parte de ustedes? –pregunto y apareció el hermano de Hotaru

-¿por qué están aquí? –pregunto Tono

-Eso me gustaría saber –dijo Sakurano entrando al aula- ¿por qué están vosotros aquí? –pregunto acercándose

-Ustedes –dijo Natsume- probablemente ya saben el motivo por el cual estamos aquí

-¿Qué dices? –dijo el hermano de Imai

-SI quieren reportarnos están en todo su derecho, después del informe el tema de "túnel del tiempo" será expuesto y cuando eso suceda, investigaran este lugar a fondo y es posible que descubran una problemática que será de gran interés para el personal de la escuela ¿no?

-¿Qué tanto sabes de esto? –pregunto Sakurano viendo a Natsume

-Lo suficiente- contesto el

-Yo solo estoy aquí por que quiero salvar a Hotaru –dijo Nanami de repente- debo conseguir la medicina especial e ir detrás de las personas de Z para recuperar el Alice de Linchou

-Es por eso que queremos saber la ubicación del agujero del tiempo- dijo Mikan- se los pido... si saben donde esta, no les cuesta nada decírnoslo –termino ella

-Por favor –dijo Nanami

-Parece que entendieron mal –dijo Sakurano poniéndole una mano en la cabeza a ambas

-Mikan, Nana –dijo Tono tratando de acercarse

-Mentiroso –exclamo Mikan empujándolo

-Es obvio que saben algo! -grito Nanami

-Por que... Por que...¿Por qué esconden lo que saben del túnel y protegen a Z? ¿Acaso son espías? –pregunto Mikan

-¡Tu eres hermano de Hotaru! –dijo Nanami señalando a Imai- es obvio que has visto el dolor que padece! Pero aun así... y yo que pensé que los hermanos se cuidaban...

-Eso es –dijo Sakurano acariciándole el pelo a Mikan- Ahora lo entiendo ¿tienes el Alice de la anulación? Como sea, acerca del agujero y los Z la escuela ha comenzado una investigación, ustedes solo deberían relajarse, pero se que no me harán caso, suerte –dijo el

-El agujero negro existe- afirmo Imai- y sabemos donde esta pero no queremos tener problemas debido a sus acciones imprudentes, así que hay una sola condición –dijo mirando a cada uno de ellos- de sus acciones y el túnel del tiempo de la dimensión media, no debe enterarse la escuela

-Tonouchii esto debe ser cumplido sea como sea –dijo Sakurano desde la puerta- ya que tu has sido elegido como miembro de la sede- y ahora miro a Natsume- y tu también Hyuga Si ustedes dos no están aquí... habrá problemas con los planes y comenzaran a sospechar

-nunca dije que estaba de acuerdo con las ordenes de la sede y no puedes añadir a la gente a un problema pero su puedes imaginártelo...

Los chicos se vieron preocupados, sin Tono iba a ser todo difícil

_-De acuerdo, ustedes 5 pueden entrar- dijo señalando a las gemelas, Natsume, Ruka y Tsubasa._


	22. Chapter 22

22_ Dentro del agujero

Sakurano guiaba a los seis chicos a algun lugar y antes de llegar se giro para hablarles

-Si solo estan persiguiendo a los enemigos para conseguir fama, entonces no planeamos jugar a este juego tan peligroso con ustedes- hablo el presidente estudiantil- A lo mucho podran estar dos dias fuera de la escuela, Si durante ese tiempo ustedes persiguen a los enemigos y regresan sanos y salvos, la escuela no se enterara, pero... ¿después de haber cumplido su "Misión" que seguridad tenemos de que podran regresar a la escuela? –dijo mirando a los chicos

-¿A que te refieres?

-Yo voy a ir –dijo Natsume de repente- no soy alguien que este destinado a perder –explico y miro hacía los chicos- además, Ruka me acompañara

-¿He? ¿Yo? –dijo el de repente bastante sorprendido- Esta... esta bien

-nadie se preocupara por el idiota de la sombra –dijo el señalando a Tsubasa y ahora miro a Mikan y Nanami-¿Qué piensan hacer?

-Iremos –afirmaron ambas a la vez, Tono suspiro y se levanto del asiento en donde había estado, mirando seriamente a cada uno

-Tengan o no éxito –dijo el- quiero que vuelvan todos, a salvo, en el plazo de los dos días ¿pueden prometerme eso?

-Lo prometo –dijo Tsubasa

-Lo prometemos –dijeron Nanami y Mikan

-Yo... yo prometo venir a salvo –dijo Ruka

-No se si tratas de poseernos o no –dijo Natsume frió- pero traere a todos a salvo si es lo que quieres

-Perfecto –dijo el con una sonrisa de medio lado- me encargare de tapar su ausencia estos dos días

-Y yo –dijo Sakurano- me hare cargo de todo si algo sale mal, asumire toda la culpa –dijo, Imai y Tono asintieron, como afirmando que ellos tambien harían eso- ahora deben irse –dijo el y los chicos corrierón para salir de allí y llegar al agujero

-Una pregunta –dijo Tono- ¿a dónde lleva el agujero?

-A donde uno quiera –dijo Imai- mientras uno tenga una idea general

-Pero es capaz de recordar el ultimo lugar del viajero, así que eso debe facilitar un poco las cosas –explico Sakurano mientras llegaban a una enorme puerta y se giro hacía los demas- ¿preparados? Una vez que la abra, tendran cinco segundos para entrar

-Listos- afirmo Tsubasa e Imai abrió la puerta, al instante Tsubasa fue absorbido por aquella puerta, seguido de Ruka

-¡Nanami! –grito Tsubasa antes de que Nanami entrara, esta se giro y el le lanzo un colgante con una piedra en forma de berenjena- ¡Suerte chicas! ¡Espero que la piedra ayude en algo! –exclamo mientras los ultimos tres eran absorbidos

Mientras, en clase Narumi pasaba la lista

-¿Ruka? –dijo y un chico le contesto, Narumi frunció el ceño, eso, de alguna manera, no sonaba a el -¿Natsume? –pregunto y el chico al lado de Ruka le contesto, de repente Narumi cerro el libro y miro a sus estudiantes, todos parecían muy nerviosos- ¿dónde estan?

-¿Quién profesor? –le pregunto Sumire haciendose la inocente

-¡DONDE ESTAN ESOS NIÑOS! –grito Narumi y todos se asustaron un poco mucho- quiero saber YA mismo en donde estan Natsume, Ruka, Nanami y Mikan

-Yo... no sabemos donde estan

-Solo sabemos que se fueron en una misión

-Querían el Alice de Linchou y el medicamento de Hotaru así que fueron a buscarlos en algun lado

-¡ESOS NIÑOS! –grito Narumi furioso mientras salía del aula y todos temblaron un momento mas, a los pocos minutos se escucho un grito mas proveniente de el- ¡¿EN QUE PEDAZO DE LA TIERRA ESTAN ESOS NIÑOS?

Y es que, esos niños estaban muy lejos, todos en el suelo, poco a poco se fueron levantando y Ruka, lo primero que hizo fue preguntarle a sus animales en donde se encontraban

-¿Y? –le pregunto Natsume levantándose del césped

-Nada, al parecer estamos en unas montañas rodeadas de arboles ,pero no se sabe nada mas –dijo el dejando libre un pajarito que tenía entre sus manos tranquilamente

-Bueno, hay que comer –dijo Tsubasa pensando en un delicioso almuerzo

-Busquemos algunos animales –dijo Nanami con un aspecto medio asesino mientras buscaba algo

-¡No! –exclamo Ruka tratándola de frenar antes de que ella matase a sangre fría un animal

-Tengo comida de emergencia, dejad de llorar –dijo Mikan sacando su mochila de conejito, pero al abrirla cayeron papeles vacios y un pingüino rodando por el piso

-¿Esto se considera comida? _dijo Natsume cargando al animal de un ala

-¡Penguin! –grito Mikan cargando el pingüinito- ¿qué haces por aquí?

-Mikan, el no habla –dijo Nanami mas tranquila mientras revisaba si algo aun quedaba en la mochila de su hermana, pero esta parecía hablar con el robot-pingüino

-¿En realidad lo entiendes? –dijo Ruka sorprendido

-Creo que si –dijo ella girándose- si no me equivoco dijo algo como "Hotaru me salvo. Quiero hacer algo para ayudarla. Dejad que me quede" pero no estoy segura –explico ella

-Vayamos a buscar a los de Z –dijo Ruka de repente y se pusieron en marcha, de repente Natsume, que iba en cabeza freno y se giro hacía Mikan y Nanami

-Dejad a esa cosa allí tirada –dijo el señalando al pingüino

-¡¿POR QUÉ?! –gritaron las dos enojadas

-Es algo inservible que solo nos retrasara en el camino, no estamos para juegos y solo tenemos dos días –dijo el enojado

-¡TU NO SABES SI NOS RETRASARA! –exclamo Mikan furiosa

-¿Entonces puedes afirmar que tu lo cuidaras y no hara ninguna idiotez?

-¡CLARO QUE SI! –dijo ella furiosa y se miraron con furia unos minutos

-Basta ya –dijo Tsubasa agarrando una manzana que le dio un conejo- no vinimos aquí a pelear, Ruka ¿alguna pista de los Z?

-Los animales dicen que algunas personas an estado aquí antes que nosotros –explico el y vieron un camino oscuro y silencioso, llenos de arboles amenazantes

-Seguro debemos ir por aquí –dijo Natsume

-Los de Z deben haber usado teletrasnportacion –explico Tsubasa

-¿No podemos ir por otro lado? ¿Rodear el camino? –pregunto Mikan un poco miedosa

-No, camina –le dijo Natsume mientras entraban al camino oscuro, de repente pingüino se fue hacía otro lado y Nanami se giro a verlo

-¿Qué sucede pinguin? –le pregunto y vio como pingüino se acercaba a unas uvas que habían cerca, antes de tocarla una planta carnívora lo levanto en sus brazos, Mikan grito ante eso y corrió hacia el pingüino en peligro y la planta amenazante

-¡Mikan! –le dijo Ruka preocupado

-¡Nana ayudala! –le pidió Tsubasa, Nanami asintió y al instante algo dorado salió de sus manos, la planta estaba hecha añicos en el suelo, moviéndose como poseída pero sin hacer daño y algunos troncos y raices gravemente heridos, de sus manos habían salido como mil dagas invisibles y Tsubasa, Ruka, pingüino, Mikan y Natsume habían terminado en el suelo para no lastimarse

-¿Me pase un poquito? –dijo ella arrepentida al ver como algunos tenían la ropa rota

-No importa, sigamos –dijo Ruka levantándose, de repente un arbol comenzo a escupir savia- ¿qué es esto?

-¡COMO SE ATREVEN A LASTIMARME! –grito el arbol molesto mientras llenaba a Natsume de savia y hojas, Ruka casi cae gracias a la savia de el

-¡BASTA YA! –grito Natsume furioso- ¡DEJA DE ESCUPIR! ¿ENSERIO QUIERES UN INCENDIO FORESTAL? –le grito furioso y el arbol se calmo al instante por temor- y tu Mikan, suelta a ese monstruo y dejalo tirado

-¡No puedo!

-¡HISTERICA! –le grito el golpeándole fuertemente la cabeza y Mikan hizo un puchero

-¡BASTA YA! –grito Nanami- dejad de portarse como idiotas, esto no es un juego, tu no le pegues a Mikan, tu no grites, pingüino no te metas en problemas y todo bien ¿entendido?

-Si –dijeron todos temerosos de que Nanami volviera a perder el control de sus poderes como recien

-Lo siento chicos –murmuro Mikan abrazando a pingüino- lo siento Natsy

-¡QUE NO ME LLAMES ASÍ! –grito el, pero menos enojado obviamente y suspiro- tengo una pregunta desde hace tiempo ¿por qué por aquí hay tantas estatuas? Y todas ellas tienen expresiones raras

-Tienes razon, no me fije en eso –dijo Tsubasa viendo las estatuas de animales y personas en el suelo, de repente Natsume freno

_-Quedense detrás –murmuro y es que el sabia que algo estaba por pasar_


	23. Chapter 23

22_ Una piedra Alice

-Esto es el alice de convertir en piedra –dijo Tsubasa afirmando las dudas de Natsume- eso significa que tenemos un oponente muy fuerte

-¿Qué? –dijo Ruka sorpendido

-En otras palabras –dijo Natsume- ¡CORRAN! –al instante de decir eso miles de rayos platinados fueron disparados hacía ellos, cuando uno estaba por tocar a Mikan, Ruka la protegio del golpe, pero en eso el pingüino salió volando

-¡PINGÜINO! –grito Nanami preocupada, Ruka miro a Nana y al verla preocupada salió corriendo hacía ese pingüino sin pensarlo demasiado

-¡RUKA DEJALO! –le dijo Natsume, pero Ruka ya tenía a Pingüino en uno de sus brazos mientras todos o casi todos los rayos platinados eran dirigidos a el, Mikan aun estaba en el piso por la impresión y ninguno podía correr ya que, frente ellos tenían una barrera de aquellos rayos

-¡RUKA! –exclamo Mikan levantándose, pero Tsubasa la frenó del brazo

-No te acerques, ni siquiera tus dones pueden detener a este poder- le dijo el alejándola de los rayos, Nanami miro a Natsume que parecía gravemente preocupado y suspiro

-Natsume –dijo ella, este se giro hacía ella- ten mi mochila –dijo lanzándole una mochila de ositos

-¿QUÉ? –exclamo el, vio como Nanami lentamente se desvanecía para aparecer del otro lado de la barrera, corrió y empujo a Ruka justo a tiempo, rodaron y cayeron Nanami encima de Ruka, en ese momento Nanami cerro los ojos y algo violeta salió de ella rodeando a ambos chicos como protegiéndolos

-Perfecto –dijo Tsubasa viendo como los rayos se habían distraídos, cargo a Mikan y le agarro el brazo a Natsume corriendo hacía Ruka, se tiraron a un lado y al insante Mikan expandio aun mas aquella barrera, entonces Tsubasa toco una sombra- la tengo –murmuro mientras escribia algo en el suelo

-¿Podemos dejar la barrera? –pregunto Nanami y Tsubasa asintió, ambas dejaron las barreras y vieron que los Rayos estaban paralizados

-¿Qué fue eso? ¿Acaso tu no tenías poderes de muerte?

-Así es –dijo ella

-Pero que yo sepa, eso no fue una manera de matar –le dijo Ruka sorprendido ante eso

-Hay muchas formas de usar un mismo alice- explico Mikan

-Igualmente creo que la piedra Alice de Tono tiene algo que ver

-¿La piedra Alice? –le dijo Nanami

-la piedra que cuelga de tu cuello, una piedra Alice es una manera en el que parte de tu Alice se materializa, no todo, pero una minima parte queda en esa piedra –explico Tsubasa y miro a Nanami y Mikan- ¿se encuentran bien? –les pregunto el amablemente

-Si –dijeron ambas a la vez, Mikan se giro hacía Ruka- ¿estas bien?

-Si –dijo el levantándose del piso y miro a Natsume- ¿Estas bien Natsume?

-Creo –murmuro el levantándose y Ruka le sonrió amablemente

Mientras, en el otro lado del agujero, Narumi había estado persiguiendo a Misaki y Tono durante casi todo el día, buscándolos mejor dicho, hasta que al fin los encontro, los encadeno y ahora ambos estaban en una silla encadenados y esposados, con Narumi frente a ellos, Tono miro a Misaki

-Al menos estoy tranquilo –dijo el

-¿Qué?  
-Tsubasa fue con ellos- explico el, Narumi miraba todo sin entender- tu sabes que Tsubasa fue bajado de rango por su comportamiento y la maldición, pero si de poder se trata el tendría tres o cuatro estrellas sin esforzarse demasiado

-¿¡DE QUE HABLAN!? –grito Narumi histerico

-Bueno –dijo Tsubasa del otro lado- ha pasado demasiado, el rastro de los Z desapareció

-Saben algo –dijo Rila- he visto a los animales comiendo manzanas, pero lo raro es que en todo el camino no he visto un solo arbol de manzanas en todo el lugar

-Y no solo manzanas –le dijo Mikan- he visto comer un monton de frutas sin arboles o arbustos alrededor

-¿O sea que caminamos tanto sin necesidad? –dijo Nanami con un suspiro

-O sea que los Z fueron por uno de esos –dijo Ruka de repente- ¿pero por cual habra sido?

-Averiguemos –dijo Tsubasa y vieron un hueco, de el salían un montón de bichos y Nanami salto al verlos, ocultándose detrás de Tsubasa- ¿tienes miedo a los bichos?

-Son horribles –dijo ella miedosa Tsubasa la cargo y caminaron hacía otro

-El conejito dice que los que entran en este hueco nunca salen –dijo Ruka señalando un hueco en un arbol y todos hicieron un paso hacía atrás

-¿Tenemos que ir al arbol inicial? –pregunto Mikan

-Si, pero es muy tarde –dijo Tsubasa mirando el cielo- sera peligroso seguir de esta manera, creó que sería mejor quedarnos aquí

-Pero podemos continuar aunque sea un tramo mas –dijo Ruka, al instante tenía a Natsume amenazándolo

-Claro que no, tu estas cansado y tienes el pie lastimado, deberías quedarte a descansar ya que mañana dependeremos de ti para continuar

-¿He? Pero...

-Nos quedamos –ordeno Natsume y miro a Tsubasa- Sombra, vete a buscar un lugar seguro

-Claro –dijo el y vio un enorme árbol- nos dara sombra y depaso nos protegera de algunas cosas, podemos quedarnos aquí, Mikan podría hacer un escudo alrededor de esta zona- dijo y se giro hacía Mikan que estaba acostada jugando con pingüino- ¿puedes?

-Claro –dijo ella y al instante un gran escudo rodeaba toda la zona que ellos deseaban

-Gracias –le dijo su hermana con una sonrisa

-Muy bien –dijo Natsume- me ire con sombra a buscar comida, Mikan ¿puedes curarle el pie a Ruka?, luego ve a leña para el fuego, Nanami tu busca agua

-¿Y yo?

-Tu descansa –le dijo Natsume a Ruka mientras este suspiraba ante eso y miro a las gemelas- ¿podrán?

-Claro –dijeron ambas a la vez

-Bien –dijo el yendose y tirando a Sombras con el, Nanami se excuso diciendo que iba a buscar el agua, Mikan se acerco al pie de Ruka y poso sus manos alrededor de la pierna, unos hilos azules salieron de sus dedos, envolviéndose alrededor de todo el pie de Ruka, cuando saco la mano no quedaba ni un simple dolor

-Gracias –dijo Ruka moviendo el pie y sonrió al ver que no le dolia nada

-De nada –dijo ella levantándose- solo debes descansar y no lo muevas demasiado, te lo cure pero aun no esta bien del cien por ciento y puede volver a tocerse si haces algo muy brusco

-Entendido –dijo el, ella le sonrió y se fue hacía algun lugar a buscar, posiblemente, la leña

Ruka se quedo allí sentado durante, lo que el le pareció, horas enteras, mucho tiempo después escucho los pasos de Natsume y Tsubasa con sus tipicas discusiones, al llegar dejaron sobre el suelo un montón de chocolatines, golosinas, algunos sandwiches y demas cosas

-¿Dónde estan Nana y Mikan? –pregunto Tsubasa que traía a Pingüino

-Aun no volvieron ¿de donde sacaron todo eso?

-Pingüino encontró la mochila de Yukihara Nanami, dentro estaba la comida que ella trajo –explico Natsume tirando el robot-animal en el piso

-¿No se demoraron mucho? Digo, solo tienen que buscar leña y agua ¿o no? –pregunto Tsubasa

-Si –dijo Ruka- en eso tienes razon, creo que llevan horas

-Bueno... vamos a buscarlas –dijo Natsume

-Tu ve por Mikan y tu por Nanami –dijo Tsubasa

-¿Y tu, que piensas hacer? –le pregunto Ruka

-Descansar –dijo el dejándose caer con los ojos cerrados, en tres segundos estaba dormido

-Flojo –le dijo Natsume

-Inutil –aclaro Ruka- mejor voy a buscar agua y ver si encuentro a Nanami en el camino

-Ok, yo voy a buscar la leña y golpear a Mikan –dijo Natsume y se fueron cada uno por un lugar distinto

Ruka camino y de repente sintió a alguien hablando, se guió por el sonido y vio a Nanami cerca de un lago hablando con una... ¿flor?

-¿Qué haces? –pregunto Ruka sorprendido

-¡Ruka! –exclamo ella- mira esto –dijo señalando el lago- la luna se refleja y todo se ve hermoso ¿a que no?

-Si... muy lindo –dijo el- pero, ¿por qué hablas ocn una flor?

-Igual que tu hablas con animales, yo hablo con plantas –dijo ella acariciando la flor de su costado- me contaba que hace mucho tiempo no venía nadie por estas zonas

-¿Por eso te demoraste tanto?

-Si –dijo ella- lamento haberlo hecho, me quería apresurar pero perdi la cuenta del tiempo –explico- Ruka-Pyon ¿ya te encuentras bien del pie?  
-¿El pie? –dijo el bajando la mirada ha su tobillo y asintió- Mikan me lo curo bastante bien

-me alegro –dijo ella sonriendo

-Nanami –dijo el sentándose a un lado de ella- muchas gracias –dijo el con una sonrisa

-¿Qué? ¿por qué?

-Por haberme salvado, ahora sería piedra si no hubieses estado allí

-No... gracias a ti –dijo ella- si tu no hubieras venido, aun seguiríamos dando vueltas en círculos

-Nanami, cuando sea grande y mi poder se establezca podre hacer una piedra de Alice como la de Tono

-¿Enserio? Eso es asombroso

-Cunado eso suceda, quiero dartela a ti –le dijo Ruka con una sonrisa amable, es que cada vez que estaba con aquella chica, su corazon tenía alas y parecía como si apartara la niebla que había guardado duante tanto tiempos, ella sonrió

-Si es así –dijo ella- cuando sea mayor y haga una piedra Alice, ¡La intercambiare con Ruka- Pyon!

-¿Enserio? –dijo el sorprendido

-Es una promesa –dijo ella extendiendo el dedo meñique, el sonrió ante aquel gesto infantil pero entrelazo su dedo con el de ella

_-Es una promesa –afirmo el con una sonrisa, en ese momento la luna parecía hacer brillar a ambos, en una escena hermosa..._


	24. Chapter 24

23_ La curas

Todo había sucedido demasiado rápido, en un momento estaban comiendo y descansando y al segundo siguiente estaban corriendo de un volcán que se desmoronaba encima de ellos

-¡Mikan! –grito Nanami viendo como Mikan casi tropezaba

-Estoy bien corre –dijo ella levantándose mientras detrás de ella todo se caía, delante habían dos personas, una tenía cabello rojizo desordenado, con ojos claros y un antifaz que le tapaba medio rostro, la otra era una mujer de cabellos castaños, grandes anteojos que parecían de sol y unos ojos marrones claros

-¡Aquí esta el agujero! –grito Tsubasa señalando el gran hueco negro- hay que entrar rápido

-Dame un segundo, aun no tengo el Alice de Linchou –dijo Nanami acercándose a la mujer

-¡¿Dónde esta pingüino?! –exclamo Mikan

-¡Olvídate de esa cosa horrible! –dijo Natsume viendo como Mikan comenzaba a buscar al pingüinito

-El tiene el antídoto –dijo Mikan

-¡MIKAN! –le gritaron Ruka y Tsubasa a la vez

-Mama, por favor dame el Alice de Linchou –le dijo Nanami en un susurro a la mujer

-¿Me reconociste? –dijo la mujer igual de sorprendida

-Desde que te vi –susurro ella nuevamente- que te cortes el pelo y uses mascara no cambia en nada –explico, Yuka sonrió ante eso y saco una perla de su bolsillo

-¿Sabes como terminara esto? –pregunto Yuka y Nanami asintió deprimida- yo no quise esto para ustedes

-Ya se –murmuro ella y vio al hombre de su lado- hola tío Shiki

-Hola pequeña Nany –le respondió el

-¡MIKAN! –grito Natsume al ver como Mikan tropezaba y caía en un hueco

-¡Mikan! –exclamo Yuka tratando de correr hacía ella, pero Nanami negó con la cabeza mientras Shiki la sostenía

-Mama, escapa ahora con Tío Shiki, será peligroso si continúan aquí

-Pero Mikan...

-Esta idiota a salido de situaciones peores, además, no creo que ninguno de acá deje que ella caiga por el hueco –dijo ella tratando de calmar a su pobre madre- Vete ahora

-Te quiero mi niña

-¡Yuka! –grito Nanami viendo como la chica se alejaba, esta se giro- En realidad espero volverte a ver, pero sin necesidad de escondernos

-Yo también Nana –dijo ella sonriéndole un poco

-¡NANAMI! –grito Mikan mientras colgaba, Nanami corrió hacia ella, pero Natsume fue mas rápido y en menos de un segundo tenía la mano de Mikan

-Suelta a pingüino o caeremos los tres –le dijo Natsume a Mikan, pues, de la mano que colgaba Pingüino se encontraba agarrado

-No quiero soltarlo –dijo Mikan sosteniendo a pingüino, este se trepo y dejo algo en el bolsillo de Mikan

-Tienes que hacerlo, caeremos todos si no –dijo Natsume tirando de Mikan, poco a poco Mikan sintió como el robótica cuerpo de Pingüino se soltaba de ella

-¡PINGÜINO! –grito Mikan viendo como el pingüinito caía al hoyo sin fin, Natsume al fin logro sacarla del pozo

-Mikan, vamos, el agujero no puede esperar mas –le dijo Tsubasa

-¡Pero Pingüino...! –exclamo ella

-ya déjalo –le dijo Natsume tirando de ella, pero Mikan no se movía

-¡Mikan! –exclamo Nanami arrodillándose frente a ella- Deja a pingüino atrás ¿entendido?

-No quiero –dijo Mikan, Nanami suspiro y toco la frente de Mikan, al instante esta cayo desmayada en brazos de Natsume

-¿Qué hiciste? –exclamo el cargándola

-¿Quieres que se mueva o no? –le respondió ella- ahora corran, rápido que se cerrara

-Así, uno a uno todos pasaron por el agujero, el ultimo fue Tsubasa, del otro lado un furioso Narumi se encontraba junto con Tono, Sakurano, el hermano de Hotaru y Misaki

-¡Nanami, Mikan! –grito Tono acercándose, de repente Nanami cayo desmayada y Tsubasa la cargo a tiempo- ¿qué sucedió?

-Tuvimos un pequeño contratiempo –dijo Natsume cargando a Mikan

-Vengan, déjenla aquí para que la revise –dijo Imai mostrando dos camillas, cada uno acostó a una de las hermanas e Imai, con su Alice, reviso a ambas chicas

-¿Qué tienen? –pregunto Narumi un poco preocupado

-Por lo que puedo ver, nada grave- dijo Imai luego de un segundo- si no me equivoco solo usaron demasiadas energías y poder así que de algún modo están... descansando

-¿Consiguieron las cosas? –pregunto Misaki

-Si –dijo Ruka- Mikan tiene el antídoto, Nanami el Alice

-Solo hay que esperar que despierten –murmuro Sakurano mientras veía a las chicas

-¿Se dan cuenta de lo que hicieron? –dijo Narumi furioso- fue algo muy peligroso ¿qué hubiera sucedido si no podían volver, o si morían allí?

-¿Entonces? ¿Nos íbamos a quedar de brazos cruzados viendo como una amiga muere y demás estudiantes pierden los Alices? –pregunto Ruka de la misma forma

-Pero pusieron en riesgo sus vidas

-Al menos nos arriesgamos –contesto Mikan levantándose de la camilla

-¡Mikan! –grito Tsubasa abrazándola, al igual que Misaki

-¿Estas bien? ¿Te duele algo? –le pregunto Misaki revisándola

-Estoy bien –dijo ella con una sonrisa- ¿dónde esta Nany? –pregunto viendo alrededor

-Aquí –dijo Tono señalando la camilla y Mikan miro a su hermana con el ceño fruncido, salto de la cama y se acerco a su hermana- ¿qué haces?

-Mikan, aun no estas bien –le regaño Imai al verla así

-Yo estoy bien- dijo ella viendo el cuerpo de su hermana, apoyo una mano en la frente de su hermana y al instante, su hermana estaba abriendo los ojos

-Eres una idiota Mikan –dijo su hermana al verla

-Gracias –dijo ella soltando a su hermana

-¡NANAMI! –grito Tono cargándola mientras Misaki la revisaba tal cual lo había hecho con Mikan

-¿Las dos se encuentran bien? –les pregunto Narumi observándolas

-Si –dijeron ambas a la vez, una en brazos de Tono, la otra en brazos de Tsubasa, pero ambas tranquilamente

-Muy bien –dijo Sakurano- entonces vayan al hospital, supongo que querrán ver a Hotaru

-¿Podemos? –pregunto Nanami emocionada

-Obviamente –dijo Tono sonriente- para eso hicimos todo esto ¿o no?

-Vamos –dijo Mikan saltando de los brazos de Tsubasa- Natsume, Ruka vosotros también vendrán

-¿He? ¿por qué? –dijeron ellos, pero ya era demasiado tarde, las chicas lo estaban arrastrando a toda velocidad hacía el hospital, al llegar y gracias a los vidrios, vieron a Hotaru, acostada en una camilla, mucho mas pálida de lo normal, al escuchar ruidos se giro y vio a Mikan y Nanami que la saludaron alegremente, Hotaru sonrió al verlas, luego detrás de ella vio a Natsume, Ruka, Misaki, Tsubasa, Tono, su hermano, Sakurano y Narumi

-Ella pregunta que hacen aquí –dijo una enfermera con el Alice de leer las mentes

-Tenemos el antídoto del veneno que Hotaru lleva –dijo Imai y miro a Mikan, esta saco de su bolsillo un pequeño frasco de algo celeste dentro

-¿Es esto? –pregunto la enfermera

-Si –dijo Mikan

-Muy bien, se lo daré para ver si funciona –dijo ella entrando en la habitación, intercambio algunas palabras con Hotaru y luego ella bebió el antídoto- parece que funcionara, pero tomara tiempo –dijo la enfermera saliendo- ¿quieren entrar?

-Si –dijeron todos a la vez y entraron

-Ustedes... –dijo Hotaru viendo a las gemelas- ¿estuvieron con ella para pedirle el antídoto verdad?

-Si –dijo Nanami

-Son unas idiotas- murmuro con una sonrisa- ¿dónde esta pingüino?

-Ese bicho, gracias a Dios, murió –dijo Natsume

-Me deben mucha plata- dijo Hotaru con voz ronca- muchas gracias, a todos, por ayudarme

-De nada- le dijeron a la vez

Luego de eso, cada uno volvió a su clase y Narumi prometió un castigo a todos cuando se recuperen completamente, cosas que ninguno le creyó, una vez en clases, devolvieron los Alices robados a cada estudiante y así, la vida en el colegio volvió a ser normal, o tal vez no, eso ya veremos mas adelante...

24_Primer Beso

MESES habian pasado desde aquel momento, cinco meses exactamente, ahora era navidad. Todos estaban ayudando depende a su tipo de habilidad, Mikan se encontraba sentada tratando de ayudar ha hacer la enorme tarta de Navidad, alrededor de ella se encontraba Natsume cuidándola, desde hace algun tiempo las cuidaba, por que sentia que ese era su deber, que se lo habia prometido a alguien, que tenia que cuidarla, que protegerla del mundo exterior

Por que sabia que aunque ella aparentaba ser frágil y llorona, era muy poderosa y sabia como solucionar ciertos problemas, pero también sabia que era inocente e incapaz de hacer daño a una mosca y es por eso, necesitaba protección.

-Hola –dijo Mikan saludando a una preciosa chica de cabellos claros y ojos celestes, estaba en un lugar alejado y parecía sola- soy Mikan Yukihara

-Soy... me llamo Nobara Ibaragi, dime Nobara

-Un gusto Nobara ¿no quieres ayudar?

-Yo no sirvo para esto

-Seguro que si ¿cuál es tu Alice?

-mi... mi Alice es el de hielo –dijo ella timida y sonrojándose

-¿O sea que puedes congelar cosas?

-Si

-¿Y enfriar?

-Si –afirmo ella nuevamente

-Entonces... ¿podrias enfriar los biscochuelos? Asi podemos apurar el trabajo de la torta –dijo ella sonriendo ampliamente

-Yo... yo creo que podria intentar- dijo ella y Mikan la llevo hacia los biscochuelos, ambas se arrodillaron y empezaron, pero al tratar de hacerlo los biscochuelos se congelaron

-¡Lo siento! –dijo ella tapándose el rostro apenada

-No te preocupes, creo que tu Alice es muy poderoso –dijo Mikan pensativa y luego sonrio- yo tengo el Alice de la anulación, si los combinamos tal vez lo logremos

-Tu... ¿tu dices?

-Claro ¿qué perdemos con probar? –pregunto Mikan sonriendo y le extendió la mano, ambas se concentraron y una ráfaga de viento frio enfrio todos los biscochuelos- ¡SI! –exclamaron ambas casi saltando...

-Nobara, no deberias estar aquí –dijo Natsume con un tono autoritario y Nobara lo miro con temor

-Yo solo... –dijo ella tímida

-Vete –le dijo el nuevamente

-Mikan ¿nos vemos luego? –pregunto Nobara muy tímida y sonrojada

-Claro –dijo ella sonriendo

-Gracias –murmuro ella yendose y Mikan vio a Natsume con los brazos en jarra

-¿Qué?  
-¿Hacia falta tratarla así? –pregunto Mikan

-¿A vos que te importa?

-La verdad, no me deberia meter y tienes razon –dijo Mikan parándose para enfrentar a Natsume- pero nadie merece que lo traten asi, Nobara estaba triste y sola, solo quise poder alegrarle un poco...

-¡No puedes alegrar a todo el mundo Mikan!

-No a todo el mundo pero si alegro por lo menos a una persona ¿eso no es algo ya? –pregunto ella a su vez

-Haz lo que quieras –dijo el yendose, sabia que de algun modo tenia razon peor no quería que se expusiera, esa compasión y amor que tenia la llevarian a su ruina ¡como podia ser tan boba!

Asi terminaron de hacer todos y luego se vistieron con preciosos disfraces y antifaces, Nanami y Mikan se enteraron de la leyenda de que si, el antifaz se te caia frente a alguien te traeria mala suerte y a la vez si lo intercambiabas con la persona que te gustaba, significaba amor eterno, ambas chicas se pusieron el antifaz y se vistieron, pero de repente se escucho un llanto

-¿E? ¿Qué le pasa a Youichi? –pregunto Nanami

-Ha estado llorando desde que perdio su oso –dijo Natsume arisco y frio

-Pobrecito –dijo Mikan y en ese momento entro Mister Bear alzando los papeles tirados y Youichi quizo alzarlo- ¡TENGO UNA IDEA! –grito y Mister Bear, al escuchar eso quiso irse corriendo pero ella lo agarro y no dejo que lo haga- Mister Bear hagamos un trato, tu juega con Youichi y yo recogo los papeles por ti... –dijo ella y el oso parecio meditarlo, vio el suelo lleno de papeles y asintió sin pensarlo mucho mas, Mikan le acerco el oso a Youichi y este lo abrazo

-Gracias Mikan –dijo Ruka viendo que el pequeño dejo de llorar- si quieres, te puedo ayudar a limpiar...

-no, es su baile –dijo Mikan

-Tuyo tambien –le dijo Hotaru- deja que te ayude

-Nop –dijo Mikan negando con la cabeza, su hermana ya la estaba ayudando pero los demas se rindieron luego de que Mikan le pidiera a su hermana que congelara a todos lo que quisieran tocar algun papel para tirarlo a la basura.. asi ellas dos pasaron limpiando todo el salón, pero asombrosamente lo hacian con tanta energia y diversión que parecía entretenido, al poco tiempo Ruka y Tsubasa se unio, Hotaru hizo un cartel que decía "$25 por tirar papeles" y Misaki se multiplico para limpiar mas rapido, luego de dos horas el salon estaba perfecto y todos disfrutando...

-¡Gracias, Mikan! –dijo Ruka dándole un beso en la mejilla y ella se quedo estatica, pero al segúndo reacciono no se podia considerar beso ¿no?

-¿bailas? –pregunto un chico algo mas alto que ella, de pelo negro y ojos de un color entre negro y gris, de tez clara y parecia muy formal, ella asintió por pura cortesía y comenzaron a bailar, de repente el chico le toca el cabello y el antifaz cae, el lo recoge con una sonrisa y se lo vuelve a poner- ten cuidado princesita, dicen que es de mala suerte que se caia el antifaz, no quiero que te pase nada malo Mikan –dijo el sonriendo de manera torcida y se fue, ella se quedo un poco ¿asustada? Y miro al arbol, el hermoso arbol que la llamaba de algun modo a subir a el, sin que nadie la viera subio a la rama mas alta y vio a Natsume mirando la pista de baile sin siquiera darse cuenta de su presencia, termino de subir y se sento junto a el

-Sabes –dijo ella llamando la atención del chico que simplemente la miro para demostrar que la escuchaba- me pregunto como entraron este arbol

-¿Para eso me molestas? –pregunto el mirando a la nada- ¿Es verdad que Ruka te beso? –pregunto nuevamente y la chica se sonrojo

-Si pero no fue un beso de verdad

-¿A no? –dijo el ocultando sus celos- ¿quieres que te bese?

-¡NO! –exclamo ella

-¿Por qué? –pregunto el- todos mueren por eso

-Yo no y no entiendo por que deberia... –dijo ella pero sus palabras fueron calladas por los labios de Natsume, fue un beso lento, dulce y tierno que ninguno de los dos entendio, pero que era hermoso y daba ciento un emociones...

-¿Ves? Por eso –dijo el yendose y dejo a la chica en un profundo shock

-Tarado –murmuro ella cuando se recompuso pero una sonrisa salió de sus labios ¿el por que? No lo sabia pero solo sabia que queria hablar con el y besarlo de nuevo

No entendía a sus propios sentimientos

Pero aun asi sabia una sola cosa:

_Queria estar con el, y eso lo sabia desde que lo vio..._


	25. Chapter 25

25_ El Alice del robo

Pov Natsume

Eran dos niñas, esas dos niñas de siempre, las de cabello castaño y piel blanca, parecían ser de no mas d años, también estaba yo de pequeño, estaba Ruka y Aoi, estábamos todos en el césped, en lo que parecía un jardín

-¡Feliz cumpleaños! –gritamos yo, Ruka y Aoi a la vez viendo a las niñas que estaban muy emocionadas

-¡Gracias! –dijeron ellas sonrientes

-Feliz cumpleaños mis niñas –dijo un hombre saliendo de algún lugar, llevaba una enorme tarta de color naranja, atrás de el estaban mis padres, los padres de Ruka y otra mujer

-Bien, vamos todos a las mesas –dijo mi madre cargando a Aoi- vamos Natsume ¿o quieres quedarte aquí?

-No –dijo mi yo pequeño

-Natsy, ven conmigo –dijo una de las niñas tomándome del brazo

-Que no me llames Natsy, niña fea –le regaño Natsume molesto

-¡No me digas niña fea! –exclamo la chica sacándole la lengua y vio el brazo de Natsume- Natsume ¿qué paso con tu brazo?

-Me queme –murmuro el, la pequeña tomo el brazo del chico entre sus manos y cuando movió sus dedos, el brazo se recupero totalmente

-¡Ya! ¡Ahora vamos con Ruka Pyon y los demás a comer! –dijo ella

-Cerda –dijo el, pero la niña ya no le prestaba atención

Natsume se removió inquieto en el asiento de su silla del colegio, se saco el manga de la cara y vio que estaban el clases de Inglés, al lado suyo Ruka estaba leyendo, del otro lado suyo Mikan estaba dibujando en un cuaderno negro y al lado de Ruka Nanami parecía dormir placidamente

-¡No puede ser! –grito Mikan de repente soltando el lápiz de su mano, toda el aula se giró hacia ella y una adormecida Nanami entre abrió sus ojos adormilada

-¿Qué sucede Yukihara? –pregunto la profesora sorprendida por semejante grito

-No... nada- murmuro Mikan

-Idiota –le dije yo sin poder resistirme, Mikan me lanzo una mirada que, si no fuese por que sabía que era incapaz de hacer nada además de golpearme, me hubiese asustado

-Muy bien, por favor mantenga el silencio o retírese –dijo la profesora y Mikan asintió tomando asiento

-¿Qué te paso? –le pregunto Nanami desde la otra punta aun dormida

-Nanami, hoy es Primero de enero- le dijo su hermana como si fuese obvio, vi como Nanami entrecerraba los ojos tratando de hacer funcionar a su cerebro dormido y de repente también se levanto gritando

-¡Me había olvidado! –exclamo ella sorprendida

-¿Usted también Yukihara Nanami? –exclamo la profesora ya molesta ante ese griterío- ¿quiere salir del aula

-No por el momento, gracias por preguntar –dijo Nanami sentándose

-¿Qué pasa hoy? –pregunto Ruka

-Nada –dijo Mikan

-Se me había olvidado –dijo Nanami y suspiro- bueno, igualmente no es como si nada fuera a suceder, es lo mismo de todos los años

-Si, pero lo olvidamos completamente- dijo Mikan en un susurro

-Na, no importa –dijo Nanami restándole importancia- sigue dibujando y olvídalo, ya se ira –explico ella recostándose entre sus brazos para seguir durmiendo tranquilamente

-¿No viste a Naru raro desde navidad? –le pregunto Mikan

-¿Tu también te diste cuenta? –murmuro Nanami ya medio dormida- creo que algo le paso, pero no le des importancia, cuando salgamos le preguntamos ¿vale?

-Si –dijo Mikan agarrando el lápiz del piso

-¿Me pueden explicar que paso? –pregunte yo sin entender nada

-Absolutamente nada –dijeron ambas a la vez, yo y Ruka nos vimos con el ceño fruncido ante eso ¿qué les pasaba ahora a estas dos?

Luego de casi cinco horas de aburridas clases salimos afuera, al instante Mikan y Nanami salieron a buscar a Narumi

-¿Las seguimos? –pregunto Hotaru mirándonos

-¿Cómo? –dije yo

-¿Me van a decir que no se fijaron que están muy raras? –dijo Hotaru- yo quiero saber que sucede y las voy a seguir ¿vienen o se quedan?

-Espérame –dijo Ruka

-Yo voy –dije siguiéndolos, nos escondíamos detrás de las paredes siguiéndolas de cercas, ellas seguían buscando a Narumi hasta llegar al patio grande

-¿Dónde esta Naru? –dijo Nanami con un suspiro, de repente alguien las abrazo a ambas a las vez

-¿Cómo están peques? –pregunto Narumi con su típica sonrisa al verlas, ambas se giraron felizmente

-¡Narumi! –gritaron abrazándolo

-¡¿Dónde estuviste?! –le dijo Mikan golpeándolo- me preocupaste mucho idiota Narumi

-¿Por qué nos evitas Narumi? –le dijo Nanami furiosa

-No las evito pulguitas –dijo el divertido y sentó con cada una de las niñas en una rodilla- son tan bonitas –dijo el sonriente- iguales a su madre cuando tenía su edad

-Narumi, no cambies de tema- le regaño Nanami- ¿por qué usas todo el tiempo ese guante? ¿Qué ocultas?

-Nada niñas, nada –dijo el sonriente, nieve comenzó a caer del cielo

-No nos mientas Narumi –le regaño Mikan- tu siempre nos dijiste que las mentiras no conducían a ningún lado

-Bueno, en este caso...

-¡Narumi! –les regañaron las dos

-Naru, muéstrame el brazo –le ordeno Mikan

-Peque, no tengo nada, solo que hoy no fui al colegio por que me fui a comprar unas cosas...

-Narumi, el brazo –dijo Mikan con la mano extendidas, Narumi suspiro y se quito el enorme guante que traía para mostrar el brazo negro, como si tuviera veneno o algo peor, Natsume frunció el ceño ¿qué estaba haciendo Narumi últimamente?

-¿qué te paso? –le dijo Nanami tocando el brazo

-Una maldición –explico el- pero no es nada, ya se me va

-No se te va a ir sola –dijo Mikan agarrando el brazo- deja que te lo cure

-Mikan, no puedes, las maldiciones no se curan con tu Alice

-No la voy a curar, la voy a robar –murmuro Mikan pero Narumi retiro su brazo

-Te dije que nunca uses ese Alice –le regaño Narumi severamente

-Al menos que sea una emergencia –le recordó Nanami- y esto lo es, así que o te lo saca por voluntad o te desmayo –le dijo ella amenazándolo, Narumi suspiro y miro alrededor esperando que no hubiese nadie

-Bien Mikan, hazlo –dijo con un suspiro Mikan toco el brazo de Narumi y este comenzó a brillar, poco a poco las manchas negras y azules fueron desapareciendo dejando el brazo de su manera normal hasta desaparecer completamente, ahora Mikan tenía en esa mano una piedra de color negro azulado que brillaba muy fuerte

-¿Qué fue eso? –exclamo Ruka sorprendido

-El Alice del robo –dijo Hotaru sorprendida al ver ese poder

-¿Cómo? Ese Alice no existe –dijo Natsume esperando, seriamente, que en realidad no existiera

-Si –dijo Hotaru- es una historia muy larga que no deberían saber, solo hagan silencio o nos descubrirán

-Ya esta Naru –dijo Mikan dándole la piedra de Alice

-Gracias –dijo el con una sonrisa y Mikan se sentó de nuevo a su lado

-¿Y que fuiste a comprar? ¿O era una mentira?

-Claro que no era una mentira –dijo el ofendido

-¿Entonces?

_-¿Creen que me olvidaría que sucedió el primero de Enero?..._


	26. Chapter 26

26_ Cumpleaños doble

-¿Creen que me olvidaría que sucedió el primero de Enero? –pregunto Narumi y dejo a las dos niñas en el suelo, metió una mano en su bolsillo y saco dos cajas forradas en papeles multicolores- feliz cumpleaños niñas

-¡Gracias! –dijeron ambas sonrientes cogiendo el regalo, Ruka y Natsume vieron a Hotaru

-¿Hoy es el cumpleaños de Mikan y Nanami? –murmuro Ruka

-No tenía ni idea –dijo Natsume en un susurro

-Vengan conmigo –dijo Hotaru y se alejaron de allí sin ser vistos

-¿Qué paso?

-Escuchen –dijo Hotaru- quiero que tu, Ruka, busques a todos los chicos de nuestra clase y le digas que vayan a la sala de clases Especiales, tu Natsume acompáñame allí, hay que armarle un cumpleaños a las chicas

-Pero.. ¿y los regalos?

-Cierto –susurro ella- ve con los chicos a comprar los regalos, compra uno por mi

-Y uno por mi –dijo Natsume

-Muy bien –dijo Ruka corriendo hacía el colegio, Hotaru llevo a Natsume hasta el aula de la clases especiales, donde todo el mundo hacía lo que tenía ganas de hacer, algunos jugaban con los Alices, otros dibujaban, hablaban, peleaban y demás

-¡CHICOS! –grito Hotaru pero nadie le presto atención, respiro profundo y silbo lo demasiado fuerte como para que todos se callaran

-¡Hotaru! –dijeron Misaki, Tsubasa y Tono a la vez, sorprendidos

-Hola fueguito ¿qué haces aquí? –pregunto Tsubasa burlón

-Cállense –les regaño Hotaru molesta- hoy es el cumpleaños de Mikan y Nanami –dijo y todo el mundo comenzó a susurrar

-¿cómo? –dijo Tono- ¡ME OLVIDE COMPLETAMENTE!

-Se me paso la fecha –murmuro Tsubasa con una mano en su cabello

-Silencio todos, antes de que ellas vengan a sus clases especiales hay que armarle una fiesta –explico Natsume molesto de tanta charla

-Cierto –dijo Tono- que sea una fiesta de disfraces

-Pero no tenemos tiempo de hacer los disfraces –dijo Natsume

-¿Bromeas fueguito? Estas en el aula especial, - dijo Tsubasa burlón y se paro sobre una de las mesas- ¡ESCUCHEN TODOS! El cumpleaños de las gemelas se hará dentro de tres horas, quiero que se dividan en cuatro grupos ya mismo –dijo y como si fuera un conjuro todo se dividieron en cuatro largas hileras, Misaki se paro en otra mesa

-Muy bien, vosotros son el grupo 1, harán las comidas, la torta y las bebidas ¡Ahora! –grito señalando a 5 chicos que se fueron corriendo

-¡Vosotros sos el grupo 2, se encargaran de los regalos por parte de la clase especial! –dijo Tono señalando a una segunda hilera que también se fue corriendo

-EL grupo tres se encargara de los disfraces, queremos muchos disfraces en distintos tamaños y de distintas cosas –dijo Tsubasa señalando otro grupo que también desapreció

-El grupo cuatro se encargara de distraer a las gemelas durante tres horas, que no lleguen antes –dijo Misaki y el ultimo grupo se fue

-Y nosotros hacemos la decoración- dijo Tono sonriente

-Muy bien –dijo Misaki- Tsubasa y Tono, encárguense de correr los muebles, poner las mesas y decorarlas, Natsume te vienes con nosotras a buscar las estrellas, las luces y lo demás para decorar –dijo Misaki saltando del lugar, ella junto con Hotaru y Natsume se acercaron a un deposito enorme

-¿Qué es esto?

-Esto es de la clase especial, es todo lo que hicimos y ya no usamos, de aquí sacaremos un montón de cosas –explico ella y señalo una caja- por ejemplo en esta hay estrellas que brillan –dijo sacando un montón de estrellas que parecían flotar- busquen cosas y paséenmela, yo las iré colocando –explico mientras se multiplicaba

Así, tres horas después todo estaba preparado, la habitación estaba en un color negro azulado como la noche, llena de mariposas, libélulas y estrellas que iluminaban, con dos enormes mesas cargadas de comida, un baúl con regalos y unas sillas alrededor, también habían invitado al hermano de Hotaru, Sakurano, Narumi , Misaki, Youichi, Nodachii y Mister Bear a aquella celebración, y todo estaban allí

-Muy bien –dijo uno de los de la clase especial empujando la puerta para que entren las chicas- no espíen ¿entendido? –dijo

-¿Cómo quieres que espiemos si nos tapan los ojos? –dijo Nanami entrando, detrás de Nanami estaba Tsubasa tapándole los ojos, detrás de ella estaba Nobara, que había sido invitada por Hotaru, tapándole los ojos a Mikan

-Bueno, no se enojen –dijo Nobara divertida- ¿listas?

-Si –dijeron ambas a la vez y Tsubasa y Nobara le destaparon los ojos

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños! –exclamaron todos a la vez

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Pulgas! –exclamo Tono cargando a Nanami y Tsubasa le beso la mejilla a Mikan

-Feliz cumpleaños, niñas –le dijo Misaki muy feliz

-Yo tengo una carta muy especial –dijo Narumi acercándose- esta carta es de Sonoh –explico dándole unas cartas a cada una

-¿Una carta de Sonoh? –exclamaron las dos felices

-Si, pero la leen luego –dijo Tsubasa- primero, para comenzar la fiesta del cumpleaños numero 11 de las niñas Yukihara, ellas deben soplar las velas

-¿11? –grito Sumire ante eso- ¡ES MAS JOVEN QUE TODOS NOSOTROS! ¡YO TENGO 12 AÑOS! ¡Son mas jóvenes que yo! –lloriqueo ella, pero todos le estaban prestando atención a Nanami y Mikan que, frente a una enorme tarta de casi tres pisos soplaban las velas

fue en realidad una fiesta muy hermosa, hicieron juegos, comieron mucho, hicieron bromas, tiraron las orejas y como cereza de la fiesta, las cumple añeras debían bailar una pieza con cada uno de los invitados, hasta con Mr. Bear o Sakurano, así que en realidad se la pasaron muy bien, al final todos se quedaron dormidos allí quien sabe por que

Al día siguiente, a primera hora, Hotaru fue la primera en despertarse ya que tenía una carta sobre ella

-¿Qué es eso? –pregunto Mikan sobre su hombro, de alguna manera aquel día todos madrugaron

-Es una invitación a algo que se llama Jardín de flores –explico Hotaru leyendo la carta y miro a Misaki- ¿sabes que es eso?

-El jardín de flores, es un club muy especial creado por la directora de preparatoria donde solo las mujeres son dejadas entrar, una vez en el año ellas invitan a alguien para que vea si quiere entrar o no al grupo, aunque también, quien encuentra una piedra verde conocida como la piedra de la flor tiene el poder de entrar –explico ella- es un grupo muy selecto y poderoso a decir verdad

-Ya veo –dijo Hotaru

-¿Vas a ir? –pregunto Nanami sobre su hombro

-Sinceramente creo que no –dijo ella rechazando la carta

-TIENES que ir –le dijo Sumire- al menos para decirnos como es todo allí dentro, yo siempre quise ir

-Una pregunta –dijo Mikan de repente- ¿qué es esta cosa verde que esta en el piso? –pregunto señalando la cosa verde

-No puede ser –dijo Tsubasa- nadie se mueva- dijo pero, como si todos hubiesen escuchado muévanse todo el mundo comenzo a moverse, al poco tiempo Mikan estaba pegada a Natsume, Ruka tenía a You en su espalda y Nanami pegada a su brazo, Tsubasa tenía a Misaki del hombro, Tono estaba pegado a Nobara y así sucesivamente

-¡Por que no me puedo despegar! –exclamo Nanami tratando de soltarse

-Es pega-pega –dijo Narumi entrando a la habitación- es raro encontrarlo, debe haber sido una broma de alguien, la cosa es que no podrán soltarse hasta que por si solo el efecto se disuelva

_Lo siguiente que supieran fue que Nanami, Hotaru y Mikan estaban frente al club jardín de flores, con Natsume, Ruka y Youchi pegados a ellas_


	27. Chapter 27

27_ Aoi

Todo había sido extraño de allí en mas, luego de horas al fin se lograron despegar, Natsume se había enfurecido por el trato de la directora de preparatoria hacía Mikan y Nanami, así que luego de expresar de una manera nada amable había ido a "pasear" por allí, Ruka, Nanami y Mikan lo habían seguido, luego de que Hotaru expresara como se había sentido y se negara a la invitación del club se fue en busca de ellos

De alguna manera, habían terminado buscando a la hermana de Natsume llamada Aoi que, según el, estaba allí, así que allí estaban, Natsume se había adelantado demasiado y ya no estaba junto con ellos, mientras que Hotaru, Mikan, Youichi, Ruka y Nanami se enfrentaban a tres guardianes de las habilidades peligrosas

Luego de vencer a cada uno de esos idiotas, se encontraban en un pasillo donde habían cuatro caminos a tomar

-¿Qué hacemos? –pregunto Hotaru viendo a los demás

-Nos dividamos –dijo Nanami- Ruka, tu ve con Youichi –explico ella, de alguna manera incomprensible aquel niño era mas grande, o aparentaba ser mayor a los tres años que en realidad tenia

-Muy bien –dijo Ruka asintiendo- pero si algo sucede, ¿qué haremos?

-Gritar- dijo Mikan como si fuera obvio- vayamos –dijo y se adentraron cada uno a uno de aquellos pasadizos, Mikan camino mucho, más de lo que quisiera, hasta quedar frente a unos calabozos

-¿Persona? ¿Persona eres tu? –pregunto una voz infantil, Mikan se acerco y vio a una hermosa pelinegra de ojos rojos que parecía ver sin ver

-No –dijo Mikan- yo soy Mikan Yukihara

-¿Mikan Yukihara? No te conozco –dijo la niña viendo a todos lados

-¿no puedes ver? –le pregunto Mikan

-No –murmuro la niña- yo soy Aoi, vivo aquí y estoy ciega –explico

-¿Aoi? –pregunto ella sorprendida- tu eres la hermana de Natsume Hyuuga ¿no es así?

-¿Natsume? ¿Quién es el? –pregunto con el ceño fruncido

-No tienes memoria –murmuro Mikan

-¿A que te refieres? –pregunto Aoi sin entender

-Escucha –dijo ella- ¿cuánto años tienes?

-Diez –dijo la niña

-Aoi, escucha, yo soy amiga de tu hermano, si quieres, puedo sacarte de aquí y curarte la memoria y la ceguera, pero es decisión tuya –dijo ella

-¿Podría salir?

-Solo si eso es lo que tu deseas –le dijo Mikan

-¡SI! Eso es lo que mas deseo –le rogó ella, Mikan de alguna manera apoyo la mano sobre la cerradura hasta que esta se abrió y saco a la pequeña niña de allí- ¿me podrás curar? Persona dice que lo mío no se cura con nada

-Yo te podré curar –murmuro Mikan- solo debes confiar en mi ¿puedes?

-Claro que si puedo –le dijo ella asintiendo rápidamente, Mikan apoyo una mano sobre los ojos de la niña y la otra en la frente, poco a poco ambos cuerpos se tornaron de un color rosa que casi parecía brillar por si mismo, luego de un rato Mikan saco su mano y vio como la niña pestañeaba para acostumbrarse a la luz

-¿Recuerdas algo?

-Soy Aoi Hyuuga y tengo un hermano, mi madre murió cuando era pequeña y mi padre esta afuera –dijo ella con una sonrisa y lagrimas en sus ojos- ¡Muchas gracias Mikan, ahora puedo ver bien lo que me pasaba a mi y mi vida!

-Me alegro

-¿Tu te encuentras bien? –pregunto Aoi viendo que Mikan parecía un poco pálida, pero asintió

-Solo que ese Alice me gasta demasiado poder –dijo Mikan y sonrió- pero vayamos a buscar a tu hermano

-¡¿Natsume esta aquí?! –grito Aoi emocionada

-Así es, vamos –dijo Mikan viendo por donde podían salir y encontró una puerta que se mezclaba con las paredes, entraron por allí y vieron a Nanami peleando con un hombre de pelo negro y un millón de anillos

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Mikan al ver a Hotaru, Natsume, Ruka y Youichi allí, todos parecían muy preocupados

-¡Mikan! –grito Ruka viéndola- Persona nos atacó, pero Nanami hizo un campo de fuerza y comenzó a pelear con el, no podemos entrar

-¿Natsume, Ruka? –pregunto Aoi desde detrás de Mikan saliendo, Natsume se giro ante aquella voz y vio a Aoi allí, esta salió corriendo hacía Natsume abrazándolo fuertemente- ¡Natsume!

-Aoi –exclamo el abrazándola- ¿estas bien?

-Si –dijo ella sonriendo- ¡Persona! ¿Por qué pelea? –dijo ella viendo a Persona peleando contra Nanami

-¡Aoi! –exclamo Ruka abrazando a la niña

-No le queda energías –dijo Hotaru viendo como el potencial de los Alices que lanzaba Nanami disminuían

-La muy idiota esta usando armas Psíquicas- murmuro Nanami

-¿De que sirven exactamente?

-Imagínate mil cuchillas, navajas y balas invisibles, todas lanzadas a una velocidad asombrosa que te lastiman como si una bomba te tocase, eso es exactamente Armas Psíquicas, pero son invisibles –explico Mikan- el único problema, es que ese poder usa demasiada energía y acorta la vida

-ustedes son muy raras –dijo Natsume con el ceño fruncido y Mikan sonrió ante eso

-Ya se- murmuro ella, poco a poco la barrera que había impuesto Nanami comenzó a decaer y ella comenzó a toser, al instante Persona la toco y una mancha negra apareció en la mano de Nanami- ¡PERSONA NO TOQUES A NANAMI! –grito Mikan mientras una bolsa enorme de algo azul se estrellaba en el pecho de Persona empujándolo metros atrás

-Mikan –dijo persona sorprendido- ¡Ya os he dicho que no deben meterse en mis problemas!

-Una vez que te metes con Nanami ya es parte de mis asuntos- dijo Mikan con furia- la vuelves a tocar y juro que te mato ¿entendido?

-No tienes la energía necesaria

-¿Enserio quieres probar? –dijo Mikan mientras la misma bola azul aparecía frente a ella, pero mas grande que la anterior y mucho mas brillante

-Al parecer te hiciste muy poderosa Mikan, una pena que Narumi no haya dejado que sigas en habilidades peligrosas, fue una verdadera tristeza para mi cuando tu y tu hermana se fueron

-Pues para mi no –dijo Mikan y se giro hacía Nanami- ¿estas bien Nana?

-Si –dijo ella levantándose, aunque tenía la mano de un color negro que se extendía a una velocidad asombrosa

-La maldición de Persona –murmuro Aoi viendo la mano de la chica

-Aoi, pequeña ¿no te dije que no salieras? –dijo Persona acercándose a la niña, pero Natsume se interpuso

-No te le acerques o te mato –murmuro el con un tono amenazante

-Supongo –dijo Persona mientras empezaba a brillar gracias a su Alice que iba a usar- que tendré que matarte –murmuro mientras se acercaba a Natsume lentamente

-¡NO LO TOQUES! –grito Mikan empujando a Persona contra el piso y este cayo hacía atrás sin poder evitarlo, Mikan se soltó rápidamente

-Asombroso Mikan, fue un acto imprudente tocarme, pero fue inteligente usar el poder de la anulación para salvarte pero... ¿cuánta energía mas te quedara? –le pregunto Persona acercándose nuevamente a Natsume

-¡Rei ya basta! –grito Mikan tirando del brazo de persona para Alejarlo de los demás- ¡No hagas mas daño a las personas! –exclamo ella, Persona la miro con el ceño fruncido, eran las palabras tan similares a las que algún momento le había dicho Yukihara, tocándolo sin temor, pero la diferencia era que Mikan no tenía tanto poder de la anulación y se debilitaba mas rápidamente, Persona observaba como, poco a poco mil machas negras se iban a las manos y brazos de la pequeña Mikan que, aun así, lo sostenían impidiendo que tratase de usar su Alice con alguien mas que no fuera ella, tal cual como Yukihara había hecho años atrás

-¡MIKAN! –grito Natsume y Hotaru a la vez tratándose de acercar, Ruka había aprovechado para acercarse a Nanami y la tenía en sus brazos, a ella ya se le había infectado todo el brazo ya que, a diferencia de su hermana, no tenía un Alice de anulación ni curación

-Mi...kan –dijo Nanami preocupada y comenzó a toser, Ruka la miro preocupado, de repente Nanami comenzó a tener un singular brillo verde esmeralda y por un segundo, todo estuvo oscuro, cuando volvieron a abrir los ojos, Nanami y Mikan estaban desmayadas en el suelo, Youichi estaba con Aoi mientras Natsume a un lado del cuerpo de Mikan, Ruka tenía el de Nanami en sus brazos y Persona estaba desmayada en el suelo

Hotaru las miraba a ambas preocupadas

_-Hay que llevarlas a una enfermería, la maldición se extiende –dijo Hotaru viendo los brazos de las chicas y parte de su rostro, Natsume cargo a Mikan en sus brazos y los seis corrieron hacía la enfermería, pasando de largo a Tsubasa, a Tono, A Misaki y a Narumi, que al ver eso los siguieron, esto definitivamente no era algo bueno, ni siquiera algo de lo que uno podía decir que se podían salvar por que nadie estaba seguro_


	28. Chapter 28

28_ La verdad

-¡hermano! –grito Hotaru entrando, Imai, que estaba allí se giro- Rápido ven –le rogó, el se acerco

-¿Qué sucedió? –dijo al ver como las manchas comenzaban a expenderse con una velocidad asombrosa

-Persona, el las toco –dijo Natsume nervioso

-Llamen a Sakurano, denme un paño con agua tibia y busquen dos camillas –ordeno el mientras los chicos hacían lo que pedían

-Quiero que solo queden aquí dentro Hotaru, Natsume, Ruka y Narumi –le dijo Sakurano entrando al aula

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –pregunto Tsubasa preocupado

-Por que si –dijo Sakurano, entre quejas, al final todos salieron de la enfermería, Sakurano miro a los chicos

-¿Cuánta energía gastaron? –pregunto el seriamente

-Demasiada –dijo Natsume- Mikan primero curo la ceguera y le hizo recuperar la memoria a mi hermana, luego hizo unas bolas gigante de colora azul y con eso se enfrento a persona y luego uso el Alice de Anulación

-Nanami uso el Alice de armas psíquicas, de la muerte e hizo una enorme barrera para que no nos acerquemos, pero cuando estaba infectada hizo algo de color verde que nos hizo estar ciegos durante un minuto, cuando nos despertamos ambas estaban desmayadas y persona igual

-Ya veo –dijo Imai con un suspiro- ¿ustedes saben que otro Alices tienen las gemelas además de los que ellas ya dijeron?

-El Alice de robo –dijo Hotaru

-¿Cómo lo saben? –dijo Narumi sorprendido

-Es una larga historia y no hay tiempo –dijo Hotaru nuevamente

-Tienes razón –le dijo su hermano- Mikan tiene el Alice de apropiación e introducción, mientras que Nanami tiene el Alice de la copia

-¿Qué significa esto?- dijo Narumi mirando a Imai seriamente

-Cuando era niño, Persona me toco –dijo el, Hotaru lo miro sorprendida ante eso- Yuka Asumí, una estudiante de secundaría me curo

-¿Cómo? –pregunto Ruka interesado

-¿Saben quien es Yuka? –pregunto Sakurano y los tres negaron- entonces, comencemos desde el principio

Yuka Asumí era la hija mayor de un matrimonio, con dos hermanos mayores, pero su familia era muy pobre, así que el gobierno le dio a sus padres una gran cantidad de dinero con la condición de que Yuka fuera a la Academia, en otras palabras, la vendieron.

Yuka era muy poderosa, tenía le Alice de la tele transportación, era inteligente, pero callada y solitaria, además de muy problemática, cada día intentaba escapar, en ese momento llego el profesor Yukihara, el padre de Mikan y Nanami, el era el hermano menor del director de la escuela secundaria

Empezó a explicar Sakurano

-El padre de ellas- dijo Narumi- era igual a Nana y Mikan, era alegre, optimista, era difícil verlo deprimido enserio y era capaz de dar su vida por cualquier cosa, pero cuando se enojaba daba mas miedo que película de terror –dijo el sonriendo- su madre era hermosa y problemática, como ellas también

-Yukihara fue el profesor del grado de Yuka –explico Imai- y el fue quien hizo que Yuka conociese a las personas y se hiciera mas... amigable por así decirlo, ya que todos la miraban con asco ya que ella, además de la tele transportación, tenía el Alice del robo

-Yuka, tenía de parecido a estas dos –dijo Narumi- que le encantaban los niños, y tenía un gran poder con las personas que eran solitarias o eran excluidas por los demás, Yuka era de la clase peligrosa gracias a sus Alices de robo, pero al saber esto, Yukihara decidió protegerla y la metió en sus clases de habilidades especiales, allí me conoció a mi y un millón de personas mas, además de que se hizo una gran amiga de Kaoru y Len

-¿De mi madre? –dijo Natsume

-¿De mi padre? –dijo Ruka sorprendido

-Así es- dijo Imai- Yuka era una persona completamente rebelde y solitaria, pero muy alegre y comprensiva también, no confiaba en casi nadie, conoció a tu madre –dijo viendo a Natsume- cuando ella se negó a trabajar para la directora de la preparatoria ya que no sabía como hacer lo que esta le pedía, tu madre le salto encima amenazándola, fue algo raro el inicio, pero se terminaron haciendo amigas, como Hotaru, Nanami y Mikan son ahora –explico el, Natsume sonrió un poco ante eso

-Y a tu padre, lo conoció de una manera aun mas rara –dijo Narumi- luego de un año de haber conocido a la madre de Natsume, Kaoru había obligado a que Yuka la acompañara con el director elemental para decirle que dejara de molestar a Yuka o se las vería con ella, pero al entrar vieron al director obligando a tu padre a que hiciera una misión aun sabiendo que eso acortaría su vida, de alguna manera que ni yo entiendo Kaoru y Yuka acabaron con todos los guardias, Yuka golpeo al director y le dijo que nunca iba a trabajar para el y los tres salieron corriendo de allí –explico

-Así que de algún modo, se hicieron los mejores amigos, la cosa es que la madre de ellas, en un momento dijo que amaba al profesor de habilidades especiales, Yukihara –explico Sakurano- pero el profesor creyó que era mentira, aun así cuando el director elemental vio el potencial de Yuka le dijo que se casaría con el o si no, Narumi, Misaki, los niños de la escuela, Nodachii, Yukihara, Kaoru y Len sufrirían por su culpa desgracias terribles, de alguna manera Yuki se entero de eso y salió a enfrentar a Yuka para bueno... "Hablar", así ambos terminaron siendo novios luego de gritarse y insultarse durante mas de tres horas

-Yuka salió embarazada a los meses de eso –explico Imai- de Nana y Mikan, obviamente, pero el director enfureció al saber que el profesor estaba en una relación con Yuka y decidió matarlo

-¿matarlo?

-Así es, Rei Serio, mas conocido como persona, era un niño huérfano que fue aislado de todo el mundo y vivía en el calabozo, sus unicos compañeros eran el profesor Yukihara y Yuka –explico Sakurano- cuando el director supo eso, prometiéndole el oro y moro logro que el trabajara como uno mas de sus "empleados", pero cuando Yukihara trataba de ayudarlo y enseñarle que no era algo bueno quedarse allí, el poder de Rei se salió de control y casi mata al profesor si el no hubiese, justo entonces, encontrado un nuevo Alice dentro de su ser, pero Yuka estaba enfurecida, por que se había enterado de que el profesor había estado amenazando a Kaoru, Len y Narumi y fue a enfrentarlo

-Como el director se esperaba algo así, se había protegido para el Alice del robo –explico Narumi- pero no sabía que Yuka no tenía pensado robarle nada, si no agregarle, le agrego al cuerpo del director las penas de todas aquellas personas que sufrían por culpa de el, las penas de Rei, que siendo tan pequeño era manipulado como un juguete y alejado de todos, la pena de los niños que eran maltratados y explotados por el, la penas de aquellas personas que no veían la luz del sol por que el no lo permitía, esas penas estaban en su interior, deteniendo el tiempo y, es por eso, que el aparenta ser un niño

-Luego de eso, Yukihara, Yuka, Kaoru y Len escaparon del colegio, fueron los primeros y por ahora únicos alumnos en lograr escaparse del colegio... vivos- dijo el- Kaoru estaba embarazada de Natsume desde hace bastante, el padre del el era un alumno que se había graduado hace poco, así que luego de irse del colegio fueron con el padre de Natsume a vivir, se cambiaron los nombres y Len también encontró una mujer, se puede decir que vivieron felices –explico Sakurano- pero cuando ustedes tenían seis años, un ataque del director mato al profesor Yukihara, en ese momento, Kaoru uso sus ultimas fuerzas para borrarles las memorias a vosotros cinco, A Nanami, Mikan, Natsume, Ruka y Aoi, pero en eso ella murió, los padres de Ruka, la madre de Mikan y Nanami junto con el padre de Natsume lograron escapar con sus hijos, Yuka había decidido pelar contra la academia, así que se fue, pero tuvo que dejar a Mikan y Nanami con Narumi, ya que a quien la academia buscaba, sobre todo, era a ella.

-Natsume y Ruka se conocieron "casualmente" unos años después, luego de eso vienen lo que vosotros ya sabéis sobre la historia, o mejor dicho, lo que ustedes vivieron y aun viven –dijo Narumi

-¿Y que tiene todos esto que ver? –pregunto Hotaru

-Mikan tiene el Alice de robo de su madre, si se concentra podría hacer que la maldición se convirtiera en una piedra Alice y así poder salvarse, una vez que ella despierte podría curar a Nanami –dijo Imai

-¿Y cuanto tomara esto?

-Ni siquiera sabemos si será capaz de hacerlo –dijo Sakurano- yo me tengo que retirar, Imai y Narumi por favor, acompáñenme, no quiero que nadie entre aquí excepto vosotros tres, puede se peligroso que alguien mas sepa del Alice de Mikan y Nanami, pueda ser que si eso suceda, la historia vuelva a suceder

_Natsume miro a Mikan, tan pálida y con la mitad del cuerpo obscurecido por aquella maldición, no podía dejarla ir, no ahora que sabía que la amaba, no ahora que estaba seguro de querer protegerla_


	29. Chapter 29

29_ el cumpleaños de Natsume

Ocho días, Ocho días había pasado desde todo eso, Natsume y Ruka no se habían movido de la habitación ni siquiera para comer, ni siquiera para ir al baño, se quedan allí junto con Mikan y Nanami, que cada día parecían estar un poco peor en vez de mejorar

-Esa idiota –murmuro Mikan de repente, tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía que le dolía tan simple mover los labios

-¡MIKAN! –gritaron Natsume, Ruka y Hotaru acercándose

-¿Qué te duele? ¿Cómo te encuentras? –le pregunto Hotaru preocupada

-¿Dónde esta esa idiota? –murmuro Mikan de nuevo

-La única idiota que veo aquí eres tu –le dijo Hotaru- ¿a quien te refieres?

-¿Dónde esta Nanami? Esa idiota estaba cansada y aun así uso su energía para ayudarme, es una idiota –susurro Mikan sin abrir los ojos

-Esta al lado tuyo, esta bien –le dijo Ruka- ¿qué te duele?

-Todo –murmuro Mikan entreabriendo los ojos- absolutamente todo, desde la uña del pie hasta la punta del cabello

-Mikan ¿tienes energías? –le pregunto Natsume

-Supongo –dijo ella tosiendo- ¿qué pasa?

-Tienes que usar el Alice de Robo para curarte y luego curar a Nanami –le pidió Ruka y Mikan asintió, su cuerpo se fue tornando rojo y al poco rato en el puño derecho tenía una piedra de Alice negra, Natsume la recogió

-¿Puedes levantarte? –le pregunto Hotaru ayudándola a sentarse, Mikan sonrió ampliamente ante eso

-Si, ahora que no tengo esa cosa en mi cuerpo estoy mejor –explico bajando de la camilla y se acerco a su hermana- ¡POR DIOS! Tiene los brazos negros –dijo sorprendida- y también todas las piernas

-¿Puedes curarla?

-Si, pero primero quiero sacarle una foto ¿sabes cuanto tiempo podré molestarla con esto? –dijo Mikan buscando una cámara

-Mikan, te amo y lamento lo que voy ha hacer- dijo Hotaru- ¡PERO ERES UNA IDIOTA! –grito golpeándola fuertemente

-Lo siento, lo siento ya la curo –dijo ella tocándole la frente a su hermana, al poco rato tenía una piedra negra en su mano que se la dio a Natsume

-¿Ya esta bien? –pregunto Ruka y Mikan asintió

-No creo que le vaya a quedar ni siquiera secuelas, pero va a dormir hasta el año que viene por el cansancio –explico y su estomago rugió ante el hambre que tenía

-No has comido nada en ocho días, voy a buscar algo –le dijo Hotaru con una sonrisa sincera, feliz de que Mikan haya despertado

-Espera, te acompaño para buscarle algo a Nanami –dijo Ruka siguiendo a Hotaru- y de paso comer algo ¿Natsume quieres algo?

-No –dijo el seriamente y Ruka desapareció junto con Hotaru luego de bajar las escaleras, Mikan se acercó a Natsume que estaba sentado en una silla, parecía cansado pero a la misma vez, estaba triste o tal vez demasiado serio...

-¿Qué sucede Natsume? –pregunto Mikan acercándose a el, Natsume miro los avellanas ojos de Mikan

Con una velocidad asombrosa tiro del brazo de Mikan haciendo que ella se sentara de costado sobre las rodillas de el y como si fuera algo que ya estaba planeado, Natsume la abrazo por la cintura ocultando su rostro entre el pelo largo y suelto de ella

-¿Natsume? –preguntó ella sorprendida pero sin soltarse

-Nunca mas lo hagas –le dijo el en un susurro

-¿No hacer que?

-Nunca mas, por favor, nunca mas me vuelvas a preocupar así –murmuro el entre su hombro- casi me muero cuando veía como esa cosa negra se hacía mas grande y vos te ponías mas pálida, te juro que un millón de veces quise que Persona me hubiese tocado a mi y no a ti, nunca mas vuelvas a hacer eso

-No quería que Persona te tocara –murmuro ella abrazándolo- no quería que te lastimaras

-No me importaría morir mientras tu estés bien –susurro el abrazándola fuertemente- no quiero que lo vuelvas ha hacer ¿me lo prometes?

-Prometo que, si alguien esta en problemas lo voy a cuidar, pero voy a ser mas cuidadosa –dijo ella, Natsume se separo y la miro seriamente, apoyando su frente con la de Mikan

-Si te digo algo ahora ¿te asustarías?

-Depende de que sea –murmuro ella

-Si te digo que te amo y te quiero como nunca quise a nadie –dijo el- ¿qué harías? –le pregunto

-Te diría que yo también te amo mucho –le dijo Mikan de la misma manera- y que no quiero que te suceda nada nunca- Natsume sonrió y se acerco a Mikan e, igual como aquella noche de navidad, apoyo sus labio sobre los de ella, dándole un beso dulce y suave

-Si no quieres que nada me pase –dijo el luego de separarse- que a ti no te pase nada –le susurro

-¿Cómo sabias que tenía el Alice de robo? –pregunto ella

-Narumi nos contó toda la historia –dijo el con una sonrisa

-¿No me temes? –preguntó ella un poco nerviosa ante, eso Natsume negó al instante

-Tu no me temiste a mi –dijo el- yo nunca podría temerle a una persona que casi muere por salvarme

-¿Y donde esta Aoi?

-Se fue, se fue con papa lejos de esto –dijo el con una sonrisa- estoy muy feliz por ellos

-Natsume

-¿Qué?

-¿Y que somos ahora?

-¿Quieres ser mi novia? –pregunto el mirándola seriamente, Mikan se sonrojo pero asintió al instante

-Claro que si Natsume –le dijo ella con una sonrisa y se volvieron a besar mientras ella le pasaba un brazo al cuello cuando se separaron Natsume le beso la mejilla- enserio que tengo hambre –murmuro ella con un bostezo y se levanto de las rodillas de Natsume

-Enserio eres una niña cerdo

-¡Natsume! –grito Mikan golpeándole fuertemente el hombro y Natsume solo se quejo ante eso- Eres un idiota –le dijo "enojada"

-Mikan, ya cállate, gritas demasiado –murmuro Nanami entreabriendo los ojos medio adormilada

-¡NANAMI! –grito Mikan corriendo hacía ella, Natsume se levanto y se acercó para verla

-¿Te encuentras bien? –pregunto Natsume viéndola

-Si –dijo Nanami sentándose- esta idiota me despertó por los gritos ¿dónde están Ruka Pyon y los demás?

-Ruka y Hotaru fueron por comida- dijo Mikan y Nanami bostezo

-¡MIKAN, NANAMI! –grito Tsubasa abrazando a ambas, detrás de el venían Tono, Misaki, Narumi, Nodachii, Nobara, Youichi, Narumi, Sakurano e Imai, Al ultimo estaban Ruka y Hotaru con la comida

-¡Se demoraron ocho días en mejorar! –exclamo Tono- ¿saben lo preocupado que estábamos?

-Lo siento –dijo ella riendo

Luego de un hermoso día entre ellos, comiendo, hablando y demás cosas, Narumi decidió, al día siguiente, que los cinco tendrían que volver a clases y en realidad así fue

-¡HOLA A TODOS! –exclamo Nanami entrando al aula, al instante todos se giraron hacia ellas

-¡Nanami, Mikan! –exclamo Linchou acercándose- me dijeron que estaban mal ¿ya están mejor?

-Si –dijo Mikan sonriendo mientras dejaba sus cosas al lado de Natsume y Nana al lado de Ruka

-¿Qué tenían? –pregunto Sumire

-Nada, es solo que nos enfermamos –dijo Nanami divertida

-¿A la misma vez? –pregunto Sumire sin creer ni media palabra

-Exacto –dijo Mikan y Natsume suspiro mientras se levantaba, antes de irse dio media vuelta y se giro hacia Mikan, Nanami y Ruka

-¿Qué pasa? –le pregunto Ruka un tanto preocupado

-Nada, solo me voy a saltear estas clases –dijo el tranquilamente y miro a Mikan- ¿me cubres?

-Claro –dijo ella con una sonrisa, el asintió y se fue, Ruka, Nanami y Hotaru eran los únicos que sabían sobre la ahora formal relación que tenían Mikan y Natsume

-Muy bien –dijo Koko sentándose en el lugar de Natsume- ahora que Natsume se fue podemos comenzar

-¿Comenzar con que? –pregunto Nanami

-Con el cumpleaños de Natsume, es esta noche –dijo Mochiage acercándose- ustedes van a ir ¿no?

-Si –dijo Mikan rápidamente

-Muy bien, ya habíamos adelantado algunas cosas aprovechando esta semana que no vinieron a clases –dijo Sumire sacando una lista- el lugar, la decoración y la comida ya esta, solo hay que avisarle a todo el mundo y conseguir los regalos

-Muy bien –dijo Mikan- obviamente iremos todos los de aquí, también podemos invitar a habilidades especiales, a Youichi y a Narumi

-Bien –dijo Linchou- Nanami, Mikan se encargan de habilidades especiales, nosotros debemos terminar con la decoración, en treinta minutos nos encontramos en el aula de habilidades tecnológicas

-perfecto –dijo Nanami- Ruka Pyon viene con nosotros

-¿Qué? ¿por qué? –pregunto el, pero era demasiado tarde, Nanami tiraba de su cuello arrastrándolo hacía habilidades especiales, al llegar estaba toda la clase jugando a quien sabe que con Nodachii

-¿Acaso vosotros viven acá? –dijo Nanami con brazos cruzados, todos se giraron al ver a las chicas

-¡Nanami, Mikan! –gritaron toda el aula corriendo hacia ellas para abrazarlas- ¿Ya se encuentran bien?

-Si, soltadme –dijo ella riendo y una vez en el piso se miraron

-Escuchen, hoy a la noche es el cumpleaños de Natsume, están invitados

-¡¿El cumple de fueguito?! –dijo Tsubasa- obviamente iré

-Muy bien, debemos ir a la sala de Tecnología –dijo Nanami y agarro a Ruka de la manga- tu vienes Ruka Pyon

-¡NANAMI SUELTA MI CAMISA! –exclamo el, Mikan los seguía atrás a un lado de Tsubasa y Misaki

Una vez que, al fin todos estuvieron en la clase de tecnología a Mikan se le ocurrió una maravillosa idea

-hagamos un juego

-¿un juego? –pregunto Koko con una ceja levantada

-Claro -dijo ella- cada uno comprara un regalo para Natsume, los cuatro mejores premios tendrán un regalo y los dos peores, un castigo

-No es mala la idea –dijo Sumire- cuando gane quiero que Mikan y Nanami limpien mi habitación por un mes

-Si ganas –le dijo Tsubasa a su vez recordándole eso

-Entonces, vayamos a la ciudad central de compras –dijo Mochiage- pero cada uno vaya por su lado para así no copiarse, debemos estar aquí a las 20:00 y Natsume llegara a las 20:30 ¿entendido?

-Si –dijeron todos a la vez

-¿Qué le compraras a Natsume, Ruka pyon? –pregunto Nanami que estaba apoyada en el hombro de Ruka mientras este cargaba a Youichi

-No te diré –dijo el tranquilamente

-¿Por qué no? –dijo ella con un puchero

-Por que te copiaras –dijo el como si fuera obvio

-¡Claro que no haría algo así! –dijo ella ofendida- Y tu Youichi ¿qué le darás a Natsume?

-No te importa –dijo el pequeño de 3 años, Ruka sonrió ante eso y vio como Nanami hacía un muy buen puchero

-¿Al menos me dejan ir con vosotros a la ciudad central? No quiero ir solita –dijo ella con un dramático suspiro

-¿Y Mikan? –pregunto Ruka viendo alrededor sin encontrarla

_-Ni idea –dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros- ¡VAMOS RUKA PYON, YOUCIHI TENEMOS COMPRAS QUE HACER! –grito mientras corría_


	30. Chapter 30

30_ El cumpleaños de Natsume II

Una vez que Mikan había dado la vuelta a la esquina siguiendo a Nanami que trataba de convencer a Ruka sobre algo, sintió como la tiraban del codo hacía atrás y antes de poder decir algo vio a Natsume frente a ella con una pequeña sonrisa

-¿Natsume? –pregunto ella sorprendida

-Hola –dijo el tranquilamente

-No te he visto en todo el día, desde que te fuiste de clases ¿de que son esas heridas? –pregunto viendo el rostro de Natsume que estaba un poco lastimado en la ceja y mejilla

-No es nada –dijo el, pero Mikan seguía con el ceño fruncido

-Fue persona, te dio una misión y por eso te fuiste ¿no?

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo sabes sobre las misiones? –le dijo el sorprendido ante eso, Mikan rió y le apoyo su mano en la mejilla de el

-Natsume, he vivido aquí desde que soy una pulga –dijo ella- es como si me pidieras no saber sobre mi vida, es imposible –explico ella y Natsume sonrió ante eso

-Eres bonita –dijo el viéndola- cuando sonríes parece como si enserio quisieras contagiar alegría al mundo

-Tonto –dijo ella con una amplia sonrisa- ven, tengo que curarte eso antes de que se ponga peor

-¿Puede ponerse peor?

-Créeme que si, una vez Nanami se había caído y se rompió la ceja, pero por no dejar que la cure se le hincho y se le puso de un color negro azulado, parecía un mapache, deberías haberlo visto –dijo ella riendo ante ese recuerdo

-¿Enserio? –dijo el

-Si, fue el mismo día que llegamos aquí con Naru –dijo ella llegando hacía una enorme habitación, abrió la puerta y entro con Natsume detrás, la habitación era enorme, estaba la sala principal que era donde estaban ahora, era todo de color blanco con pájaros en negro dibujados en la paredes, los muebles eran negros, había una pequeña cocina en un costado, una de las paredes estaba completa de libros y justo al lado de aquella mini biblioteca habían tres sillones y una mesa redonda, en la pared del otro lado había una puerta

-Que linda ¿quién la decoro?

-Yo, tenía mucho tiempo libre –explico Mikan entrando a su habitación, que al contrario que antes esta era totalmente negra con dibujos blancos en las paredes, los muebles eran de un color marrón cobre, la cama era naranja que destacaba en el centro y una puerta corrediza que conducía al balcón, junto con un montón de muebles

-Pues lo haces bien –le dijo el

-Gracias –dijo ella sonriendo- siéntate en la cama, voy a buscar el botiquín

-¿Tienes uno? –dijo el sorprendido

-Mi hermana es Nanami –dijo ella como si fuese obvio- soy casi una doctora profesional –explico sacando una caja blanca de un mueble

-¿Tan así es?

-Si, es muy valiente y arriesgada, pero extremadamente torpe y si se golpea se quiebra –explico ella mientras sacaba un algodón con un liquido amarillo- esto te va a doler –le advirtió antes de apoyarlo sobre su ceja, le curo aquella herida y luego le apoyo el algodón en la mejilla llena de heridas, una vez terminado el trabajo guardo sus cosas, pero antes de que pudiera guardar el botiquín en su lugar Natsume tiro de su brazo atrayéndola a el para robarle un beso a la vez que ella se sentaba en sus piernas

-Así ya no duele –dijo el con una sonrisa mientras se separaba, Mikan rodó los ojos ante eso

-Tienes que dejar de tirar de mi brazo para robarme besos –le dijo ella con una sonrisa

-¿Por qué? Es mas divertido de ese modo –dijo el abrazándola- ¿qué es eso? –pregunto mirando una cámara que estaba en la mesa de luz

-Es algo que me regaló Nanami, sinceramente no sirve de mucho solo sirve para sacar dos fotos –explico ella encogiéndose de hombros

-Ven aquí –dijo el cogiendo la cámara, Mikan sonrió entendiendo la idea y se sentó en las piernas de Natsume mientras este la abrazaba por la cintura, alejaron la cámara un poco y sonrieron ampliamente mientras Natsume tenía su mentón apoyado en el hombro de Mikan, al instante vieron un flash y como la foto salía por delante

-¡Es hermosa! –dijo Mikan observando la foto y Natsume asintió

-Si, es muy bonita –dijo el viendo la imagen, Mikan se giró y lo beso

-Natsume –dijo ella- feliz cumpleaños

-Gracias –dijo el- ¿cómo te enteraste?

-Por Ruka Pyon –dijo ella sonriendo- me aviso esta mañana, no te lo dije antes por que cuando llegamos a clases te fuiste

-Lo siento –dijo el

-Bueno, eso ya no importa- explico Mikan y cogió un reloj- ¡¿20:10?!

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto el

-Nada- dijo ella con un suspiro y luego sonrió ampliamente con un brillo singular, guardo la cámara de fotos y otra cosas en su chamarra

-¿Los chicos me volvieron a hacer una fiesta sorpresa? –pregunto el y Mikan lo vio sorprendida- son muy obvios –explico

-Si –dijo ella- así que vete a cambiar que se supone que a las ocho y media tengo que llevarte

-Ok –dijo el levantándose- nos vemos en un rato

-Claro –dijo ella, espero hasta que Natsume se fuera y rápidamente comenzó ha hacer su regalo, se vistió con unos jeans negros y una blusa de color rojo carmesí con la chamarra negra, al salir estaba allí Natsume, con jeans negros y camisa azul

-¿Vamos? –pregunto el, ella asintió- ¿en donde es esta vez la fiesta?

-la sala de tecnología –explico ella

Una vez llegado allí, todo el mundo grito "FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS NATSUME" al verlo entrar, rápidamente le hicieron un resumen sobre la apuesta y lo obligaron a que comenzara a abrir regalos

-Este es el mío –le dijo Ruka teniéndole un paquete de color negro, Natsume lo abrió y vio un libro que el había estado buscando hace meses pero no había podido conseguir

-¡Natsume! –dijo Youichi acercándose a el y le tendió un lindo dibujo hecho a mano de el, Natsume, Ruka, Nanami, Aoi y Mikan en el bosque del norte

-¡Abre el mío! –le dijo Sumire, Natsume lo abrió y vio un ¿espejo?- ¿o no que es genial? –dijo ella con ojos ilusionados

-Natsy, ten el mío –le dijo Nanami dándole un paquete, el lo desenvolvió y dentro vio una colección completa de mangas

Y así cada uno entrego su regalo, la ultima fue Mikan

-Es mi regalo, pero de alguna manera todos ayudaron así que creo que perdí por pedir ayuda –dijo ella entregándole una tarjeta, Natsume la abrió y la miro, en la parte de adelante decía "FELIZ CUMPLE NATSUME", adentró habían tres fotos, la primera era la de el y Mikan, la que se habían sacado hace un rato, la otra era el con toda la clase en una foto grupal y en la ultima estaban Nanami, Aoi, Ruka, el, Mikan y sus padres, ellos no debían tener mas de entr años, en la parte de atrás estaban la firmas de todos y cada una de las personas que habían estado allí, en su cumpleaños

-Muy bien –dijo Narumi- es la hora de elegir los regalos Natsume, dinos ¿cuáles fueron los cuatro mejores? –le pregunto el

-El de Ruka, Youichi, Mikan y Nanami –dijo el sin pensarlo demasiado

-¿Qué? ¿Pero por que? –dijo Sumire ofendida

-Ruka me dio un libro que estuve buscando hace meses, Youichi es mi amigo, Nanami me regaló una colección completa de mangas y Mikan me dio un regalo que puedo usar como recuerdo –explico el tranquilamente

-Además de que es tu novia- dijo Nanami y Sumire vio furiosa a Natsume

-Eso no es cierto ¿o si?

-Si –dijo el encogiéndose de hombros- ¿algún problema?

-¡Tono! –exclamo Tsubasa dramático- nos han robado a Mikan

-una desgracia –dijo Tono sin prestar mucha atención, Hotaru rodó los ojos al ver como Sumire "lloraba" ante esa revelación

-Bueno –dijo Narumi- ¿cuáles son los dos peores?

-El de sombras y el profesor raro –dijo el señalando a ambos

-¿Qué? –exclamaron ambos a la vez

-Lo que escucharon –dijo el y vio a los cuatro ganadores- decidan que hacer con ellos, yo no quiero nada más

-Muy bien –dijo Nanami con una sonrisa malvada

-Niñas, soy su tío –dijo Narumi con temor

-Quiero tarjetas doradas –dijo Nanami mirando a Narumi- y por tu parte quiero que limpies nuestras habitaciones durante un año

-¿Un año? –se quejo Tsubasa

-O que sean dos –dijo Ruka

-¿He? ¿por qué? –dijo el lloriqueando en el hombro de Misaki, Mikan se acercó a Natsume, este se giro y le sonrió ampliamente, agradeciéndole..

-Gracias Mikan –le dijo abrazándola y ella sonrió ante eso...


End file.
